Ángeles de Céfiro
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Aquellas que fueran Guerreras Mágicas, ahora serán las Guardianas Eternas de Céfiro. Deberán vivir para proteger ese mundo tanto adoran, una tierra que así mismo las quiere a ellas tanto que... ¿Qué haría Céfiro sin ellas?
1. En Un Año

**Los Ángeles de Céfiro**

_Autora: Princess Lalaith_

Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de MKR, ese título le corresponde a las Clamp. Yo sólo soy dueña de éste Fanfic(y de todos los otros que escrito), así como de los personajes que no conozcan. Espero lo disfruten.

Nota: Hola a aquellos que me recuerdan, ya sé que prometí la secuela de Los 3 Sellos, pero me llegó primero la inspiración para esta historia. Y cuando una amiga la leyó me insistió que la publicara ya así que aquí está. Espero que la próxima si sea la secuela que prometí.

**Capítulo 1.- En un año. **

Tres años pasaron después de que Céfiro cambiara su sistema de gobierno. Tres largos años en los que tres jovencitas de Mundo Místico habían visitado la Torre de Tokio en innumerable ocasiones, esperando divisar nuevamente aquella mágica luz que en dos ocasiones las habías transportado a un Mundo lleno de Magia, y en donde todo lo que creas, puede suceder. Mismo tiempo que varias personas en el Mundo de Céfiro habían pasado esperando a esas lindas Guerreras Mágicas que en dos ocasiones habían salvado a su mundo. Niñas muy especiales, que habían conquistado el corazón de más de uno.

Y justo ahora, que pareciera que las esperanzas se agotan, su sueño está por hacerse realidad...

En la Torre de Tokio tres jóvenes de diecisiete años se encuentran reunidas como cada semana desde los últimos tres años.

Las tres tan diferentes, tanto en el físico, como en su forma de ser, pero comparten una cosa: los pensamientos que tienen dirigidos a un mundo que se quedó no sólo con la leyenda de su presencia, sino con sus corazones:

-Céfiro... –murmuró Lucy en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices Lucy? –preguntó Anaís observando a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Sólo pensaba en Céfiro, hace mucho que no estamos allá. –comentó Lucy.

-Es de esperarse que nuestra querida amiga piense en Céfiro. –dijo Marina. –Aunque... –fingió quedarse pensativa por unos momentos. –Yo me pregunto si está pensando en Céfiro...o en cierto espadachín mágico...

-¡Marina! –exclamó Lucy sonrojándose bastante.

-Marina, no apenes así a Lucy. –dijo Anaís sonriendo. –La pobre está tan roja que casi se pone morada.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti y cierto príncipe... –amenazó Marina.

Ésta vez era Anaís la ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Anaís tratando de desviar la conversación.

-¿Qué conmigo? –preguntó Marina fingiendo ahora que no sabía de qué le hablaban.

-¿Quieres a Ascot? –preguntó Anaís. -¿O a...?

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque el grito de su otra mejor amiga la interrumpió.

-¡Miren! –exclamó ella. -¡Céfiro!

Al voltear pudieron ver que era cierto, desde donde se encontraban podía verse Céfiro a través del cristal del mirador.

-Es tan hermoso... –murmuró Marina.

-Si, que gusto que hayan podido reconstruir su mundo. –dijo Anaís con una sincera sonrisa.

-Céfiro... –susurró Lucy. –Yo quiero ir...

En ese momento ella puso su mano lentamente sobre el cristal.

Sus amigas voltearon a verla, sin saber ahora cómo consolar a su amiga, pues ya en varias ocasiones habían visto el reflejo de Céfiro en el cielo azul, pero nunca habían conseguido volver a ese mundo. Era como si alguna fuerza les concediera el deseo de saber que ese mundo estaba bien, aunque no les permitiera volver.

Pero lo que ocurría ese día, era muy diferente a lo que ocurriera en ocasiones anteriores.

-¡Lucy! –gritaron Anaís y Marina a la vez.

Y era que Lucy ya no estaba recargada en el cristal...¡Lo estaba atravesando!

Anaís volteó nerviosamente a su alrededor, pero parecía que nadie se percataba de lo que le ocurría a ella y a sus amigas.

Marina trató de sujetar a Lucy del brazo, pero en vez de eso cayó tras ella.

Pensando que ya no le quedaba otro remedio, Anaís las siguió.

.---.

En otro mundo, un mundo mágico, adornado con los mares más cristalinos, el cielo más claro, montañas flotantes y frondosos bosques. En medio de todo se alza un hermoso castillo de cristal blanco, donde viven las autoridades de Céfiro.

Y en ese momento, en la Sala del Trono se llevaba a cabo una junta.

-De esa manera mejorará considerablemente el intercambio comercial con Cizeta. –comentaba un muchacho hechicero llamado Ascot.

-¿Cómo vamos con Fárem? –preguntó el que parecía estar a cargo: Guru Clef.

-De maravilla. –dijo Ráfaga. –Caldina y yo estuvimos allá hace dos semanas. La boda de la Princesa Aska con su asistente San Yun va viento en popa, y ahora más que nunca ella está interesada en las relaciones comerciales con nosotros.

-Bien. –dijo Guru Clef. -¿Y Autozam?

-Han mejorado considerablemente con su problema de contaminación. –dijo el espadachín mágico Latis. –Geo agradece mucho los aparatos mágicos que enviamos para ayudarles. Pronto podremos comercializar también con ellos.

-Perfecto. ¿Tú que opinas Paris? –preguntó el hechicero supremo dirigiéndose a un joven sentado a su izquierda.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Paris? –volvió a preguntar Guru Clef.

-¿Príncipe Paris? –preguntó Ráfaga.

Pero parecía ser inútil, el joven no les respondía.

-Está en la luna...otra vez. –dijo Ascot negando con la cabeza.

-Seguramente pensando en Anaís. –comentó Caldina desde una esquina.

-¿Qué¿Anaís¿Dónde? –preguntó Paris enderezándose súbitamente.

Los demás miembros del consejo lo vieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Ascot y Caldina no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Si, búrlense de mí. –dijo Paris con fastidio.

-Es que es el colmo Paris. –le reprochó Latis. –Todas las juntas estás así. Nunca pones atención a las pláticas, se supone que eres el príncipe de Céfiro y futuro rey...

De pronto sus palabras se interrumpieron, en el momento que un resplandor atravesó la sala, y en el techo de ésta se materializaron tres jovencitas.

-¡Ah! –gritaron las tres.

Latis fue el primero en reaccionar, atrapando a la primera antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Ascot logró conjurar un hechizo para detener la caída de la segunda.

Mientras que Paris actuó a tiempo para que la tercera chica cayera justo en sus brazos.

-¿Estoy soñando? –preguntó Paris.

-No lo creo. –le respondió Anaís sonriéndole.

-Vaya nueva manera de llegar aquí. –dijo Marina, refiriéndose a la manera tan peculiar en que habían llegado.

Lucy era la única que no decía nada. La razón era que por el momento sus labios estaban muy ocupados con los de cierto espadachín.

Anaís estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de que ese comportamiento no era digno de una señorita como ella cuando notó que Paris aún la sostenía en brazos.

-Te extrañé tanto mi querida Anaís. –le susurró Paris al oído, mientras le daba suaves besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

Anaís se sonrojó, pero no lo detuvo.

Marina elegantemente tocó el suelo y procedió a saludar a todos sus amigos.

-¿Cómo fue posible éste milagro? –preguntó Caldina finalmente, emocionada.

-La verdad es que no sabemos cómo ocurrió. –dijo Anaís volteando a ver a la bailarina, aunque sin soltarse del abrazo de Paris.

-Aunque nos da muchísimo gusto que haya sucedido. –agregó Lucy.

-¿Alguien sabe qué pasó? –preguntó Marina.

-Yo lo sé. –dijo Guru Clef.

Todas voltearon a verlo.

Marina tragó saliva en el momento que posó sus ojos en él, ya no era un niño, había cambiado su apariencia por la de un joven de unos veinte años, aún conservaba su cabello lila y sus hermosos ojos celestes¡sólo que ahora era más alto que la propia Marina!

"Se ve tan...guapo..." pensó Marina embobada.

-¿Qué es Guru Clef? –preguntó Latis.

-Es algo muy sencillo en realidad. –dijo Guru Clef.

Caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Lucy, entonces se arrodilló.

Lucy dejó ir un suspiro de asombro, sin entender el gesto del hechicero.

Pero pareciera que todos los demás cefirianos si entendieran, porque de inmediato se arrodillaron.

-Mi lady. –dijo Guru Clef desde el suelo.

-¿Qué! –exclamó Lucy muy sorprendida.

De pronto un resplandor los envolvió a todos y los transportó a la parte más alta de la Torre. Justo en el pasillo que llevaba a la Sala de la Corona.

-Esto es... –comenzó Marina sorprendida por el cambio de escenario.

-La Sala de la Corona. –completó Anaís.

-Así es. –dijo Guru Clef poniéndose de pie.

Su anillo brilló a la vez que la puerta se abría.

Dentro se podía ver la pequeña plataforma donde cualquiera con un nivel de magia lo suficientemente alto podía entrar, y después una fuente, cuyas aguas cubrían el resto de la habitación; esas aguas estaban hechizadas para no permitir el acceso a nadie más que al pilar, cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar un lugar tan sagrado sin ser el pilar moriría de inmediato.

-La corona os espera, mi lady. –dijo Guru Clef, señalando la puerta con su báculo.

Como hipnotizada Lucy se acercó hacia la puerta, y sin pensarlo mucho, entró.

Una vez dentro sus ropas cambiaron, ahora llevaba un elegante vestido rojo pálido con bordados en fucsia, sandalias doradas con cintas enlazadas en sus tobillos completaban el atuendo, además su cabello se soltó de la usual trenza, y pareció flotar con una brisa invisible.

Sin vacilar Lucy puso un pie sobre las aguas, las cuales al instante la envolvieron.

-¡Lucy! –exclamaron asustadas Marina y Anaís a la vez.

-Calma, ella está bien. –les aseguró Guru Clef.

Dentro de la columna de agua Lucy se encontró a si misma frente a la fuente misma, sobre la cual reposaba una hermosa corona de lo que parecía oro, y adornada con rubíes.

-Toma la corona, Lady Lucy, pilar de Céfiro. –dijo una voz.

-¿Pilar? –preguntó Lucy saliendo del trance, y finalmente analizando las cosas. –Pero yo creí haber anulado el sistema del pilar.

-Pero tú fuiste la elegida. –replicó la voz. –Tú eres la de la voluntad más fuerte.

Lucy aún dudaba.

-Tú serás el nuevo pilar de Céfiro. –agregó la voz. –Con tus propias reglas.

-¿Podré enamorarme¿Y volver a mi mundo? –preguntó Lucy.

-Serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca. –dijo la voz. –Mientras no descuides Céfiro. Tu deber es cuidarlo, tú decidirás en qué términos.

-Está bien. Acepto. –dijo Lucy.

-Bien. Arrodíllate. –dijo la voz.

Lucy hizo como se le indicó y se arrodilló.

En ese momento el espíritu de la Princesa Esmeralda apareció, tomó la corona de la fuente y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Lucy.

-Salve Lady Lucy, Pilar de Céfiro. –dijo la Princesa Esmeralda con una reverencia, antes de desvanecerse nuevamente.

En ese momento una extraña columna de magia envolvió a las dos Guerreras Mágicas restantes; provocando una transformación en ellas.

La columna de agua desapareció igualmente y Lucy se dispuso a abandonar la sala de la Corona.

Al salir notó que aún llevaba el vestido rojo, las sandalias y la corona.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y ella sonrió.

-Por favor, no deseo que me traten diferente, sigo siendo la misma. –les aseguró Lucy con una sonrisa inocente.

Y fue entonces que ella notó la magia que envolvía a sus amigas. Alzó la mano, y con un simple ademán de ella las columnas se esfumaron.

Varios de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos con el cambio de las chicas.

Anaís llevaba un vestido que empezaba verde pálido a la altura del cuello, y terminaba en un verde oscuro al final; era amplio, y le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, desmangado y de cuello redondo, con bordados de pequeñas flores en la orilla; zapatillas beige de poco tacón completaban el atuendo.

Marina lucía un vestido halter, de espalda descubierta, que parecía alternar todos los tonos posibles de azul, le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos y en las orillas tenía una línea plateada muy fina; sandalias azul oscuro de tacón alto daban el toque de elegancia a su vestimenta.

Además ambas tenían en el dorso de su mano el símbolo de su respectivo genio.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Paris, completamente embelesado con la nueva apariencia de su amada.

-Tal parece que al convertirse Lucy en el Pilar, la misma magia las convirtió a ellas en Guardianas Eternas. –dijo Guru Clef, él mismo parecía algo sorprendido por éste suceso.

-¿Guardianas Eternas? –preguntó Anaís.

-Así es. –dijo Ráfaga. –La misma leyenda que hablaba de las Guerreras Mágicas, también decía que una de esas Guerreras Mágicas había de convertirse en el pilar, dándole un nuevo rumbo a nuestro mundo, y las otras dos serían las Guardianas Eternas, los ángeles protectores de Céfiro. Las tres juntas tendrían la misión de cuidar Céfiro por toda la eternidad.

-Cuidar Céfiro... –comenzó Anaís.

-...por siempre. –concluyó Marina.

Entonces ambas comprendieron algo.

-Eso significa... –comenzaron ambas.

-¡Que podremos venir cuando queramos! –exclamó Lucy muy emocionada.

Los demás asintieron.

Anaís de inmediato se abrazó a Paris, y olvidando su timidez habitual lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Sus compañeras se sorprendieron de éste hecho, pero igualmente comprendieron su emoción.

-Chicas, no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo. –les recordó Marina.

-Es cierto. –dijo Anaís volviendo a razonar. –Acabamos de comenzar el periodo escolar. Nuestro último año de preparatoria.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Ascot, que no entendía los términos en que hablaban ellas.

-La escuela, es un lugar donde nos enseñan cosas. –explicó Marina. –Se divide en niveles: preescolar, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

-Quizá podríamos esperar a terminar la preparatoria y venirnos a vivir aquí para siempre. –sugirió Lucy, muriéndose de las ganas de quedarse con Latis.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela? –preguntó Anaís.

-Sabemos que te agrada la escuela y todo Anaís, pero aquí en Céfiro no nos servirá de mucho todo eso. –dijo Marina con la misma ilusión que Lucy(excepto que ella tenía a un cierto hechicero en mente). –Aquí deberemos aprender otras cosas.

Anaís asintió, en el fondo ella también deseaba quedarse permanentemente en Céfiro.

-Podemos aprovechar ese año para hacer todo lo que tengamos pendiente, hablar con nuestras familias y convencerlas de que nos iremos a vivir a otro lado. –dijo Anaís pensativa.

-¿Necesitarán tanto tiempo? –preguntó Caldina.

-No. –dijo Marina, pensando que si le decía a sus padres que lo hacía por amor ellos serían los primeros en apoyarla.

-Si. –dijo Lucy, pensando en cómo iba a explicarle a sus tres celosos y sobre protectores hermanos que se iba a mudar porque estaba enamorada de alguien; iba a ser bastante difícil, aún dejando fuera la parte de la magia y otro mundo.

-Bueno, pero vamos a estar en contacto en ese tiempo¿no? –preguntó Latis a Lucy.

-Por supuesto. –dijo Lucy.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Anaís insegura. –Si nos ponemos a pensar no podemos pasar todo un año yendo a la Torre de Tokio y desapareciendo, se volvería sospechoso.

Marina asintió.

-Yo tengo el poder del pilar¿no? –preguntó Lucy.

Todos asintieron.

-Pues bien. –dijo ella. –Lo único que necesito es algún objeto de aquí de Céfiro, que cada una de nosotras se lleve consigo a la Tierra, un hechizo en él y podremos usarlo para comunicarnos.

-Me parece perfecto. –dijo Anaís sacando el comunicador que le regalara Paris.

-Bien. –dijo Lucy. –Debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde.

Todos entendieron y se despidieron.

La mayoría sonreía, las parejas podrían mantenerse en comunicación, y los demás sabían que en un año las chicas volverían para establecerse definitivamente en Céfiro.

La única que no parecía tan feliz era Marina.

"Yo no tengo ningún regalo de Céfiro." Pensaba ella tristemente.

La luz empezó a envolverlas a las tres para devolverlas a su mundo. En ese momento Guru Clef se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Marina, y también de la razón. Rápidamente se quitó el anillo que llevaba en su mano y lo lanzó. Marina lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

Un segundo después las tres desaparecieron en medio de un deslumbrante haz de luz.

.---.

-Para ti.

Esas palabras, dichas por Guru Clef, fueron las últimas que Marina escuchó antes de encontrarse a si misma de vuelta en la Torre de Tokio.

En sus manos sostenía el anillo.

"Gracias Clef..." pensó Marina a la vez que se lo ponía.

Volteó a ver a sus amigas, las tres llevaban nuevamente sus ropas normales, lo único diferente eran unos brazaletes en sus muñecas. El de Lucy era dorado, con un león; el de Marina era plateado, con un dragón; y el de Anaís de bronce, con un ave.

-Debe ser nuestro símbolo de Guardianas Eternas. –sugirió Anaís.

Las otras dos asintieron.

En ese momento se escuchó una mujer en el altavoz anunciando que la Torre de Tokio estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

-Debemos irnos. –dijo Anaís.

-Es tarde. –coincidió Marina.

Lucy asintió sonriente.

Las tres tenían las mismas palabras en mente: "Adiós Céfiro...volveremos en un año."

* * *

Notas de la autora 

¿Qué les parece éste inicio? Bueno...malo...pésimo... Esto es sólo un intro, considero que el verdadero planteamiento, la introducción a la trama(y al drama) estará en el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo pronto.


	2. El Cielo Llora

**Capítulo 2.- El Cielo Llora. **

El año pasó, aunque demasiado lento para tres jovencitas que deseaban más que nada que fuera la siguiente primavera.

(N.A.: En Japón el curso escolar inicia en Abril, en el inicio de la Primavera)

Finalmente llegó el día, el día en que todos sus sueños se volverían realidad; en que volverían a encontrarse con sus amados, a estar a su lado, y ésta vez ya no se volverían a separar, jamás.

.---.

Lucy se encontraba en el patio de su casa.

-Adiós Hikari, te voy a extrañar mucho. –le decía a ella mientras acariciaba al perro.

Hikari se daba cuenta que su ama se iba a marchar, y aunque no quería dejarla ir sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que no trató de detenerla.

-Siempre me voy a acordar de ti. –le prometió Lucy.

Con eso ella fue a la entrada principal de su casa, ahí tenía ya una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias más importantes, sabía que no necesitaba llevar tantas cosas, después de todo lo que quería era iniciar una nueva vida allá en Céfiro.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hermana? –preguntó Maciel de pronto.

-Si Maciel. –dijo Lucy colgándose la bolsa. –Esto es lo que quiero, te lo he venido diciendo los últimos seis meses.

-Sólo queríamos hacer un último intento. –se excusó Maciel.

-Debes entender que no es fácil para nosotros aceptar que nuestra pequeña hermana se vaya. –agregó Cameo.

-Tampoco es fácil para mí dejarlos, pero tengo que hacerlo. –dijo Lucy, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Ya dejen a Lucy. –dijo Saturno de pronto. –Ella es lo suficientemente grande y madura, sabe lo que hace. Si ella piensa que irse a vivir con sus amigas al extranjero es lo mejor para ella que así sea.

-Gracias. –dijo Lucy a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo convencer a sus hermanos que esto era lo mejor para todos. Que había alguien a quien ella amaba con todo su corazón y su alma y quería estar con él por siempre, y esa persona correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero finalmente Saturno había intercedido, ordenando a sus hermanos que aceptaran la decisión de ella. Y ellos habían aceptado, aunque no muy conformes.

Pero es que ella ya no creía poder soportar más, disfrutaba mucho poder ver a Latis en sus sueños, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba a él, a su lado, en la noche...y también en el día.

-Les prometo que un día nos volveremos a ver. –les dijo Lucy.

Pero justo en ese momento sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que no debía haber hecho esa promesa.

.---.

Mientras tanto Anaís estaba en la entrada de su casa, ya con su pequeño bolso en mano, lista para dirigirse a la Torre de Tokio, donde sus amigas debían estarla esperando.

Apenas iba a salir a la calle cuando alguien la llamó.

-Espera Anaís. –llamó la voz.

-Hermana Lulú... –murmuró ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó Lulú.

-Si. –respondió Anaís firmemente.

Por mucho que le doliera separarse de su familia, le dolía aún más no poder estar cerca de Paris; ya había sobrevivido un año entero limitándose a grabar mensajes en la joya-mágica y esperando a que él se los respondiera, ya no más.

-En verdad ese chico debe ser muy afortunado, todo un príncipe azul. –dijo Lulú sonriendo.

"Pues no precisamente azul..." pensó Anaís, sonrió ante la idea.

-Sólo espero que no te olvides de nosotros. –dijo Lulú.

-Sería incapaz de olvidarme de ustedes hermana, tú, mamá y papá han hecho tanto por mí, les estaré agradecida toda la vida. –dijo Anaís comenzando a llorar.

-Pero ahora debes hacer esto tú, por ti. –dijo Lulú comprendiendo.

Anaís la abrazó, agradeciendo en silencio la comprensión de su hermana.

Lulú se separó de ella lentamente, sacó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas.

-No creo que tu amado quiera verte llorando. –dijo Lulú con una sonrisa.

Anaís asintió.

-¡Pero no te puedes ir sin dulces! –exclamó Lulú sacando una bolsa de dulces, pastas y golosinas de su mochila. –Los acabo de comprar, son los mejores.

-Gracias... –dijo Anaís en un murmullo, tratando de no llorar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lulú.

-Por todo. –dijo Anaís abrazando a su hermana nuevamente.

.---.

Marina estaba de pie en el vestíbulo de su casa, junto a ella una pequeña maleta con sus posesiones más preciadas. Ya sólo le faltaba despedirse de sus padres. Ellos estaban en una junta de políticos.

-Si no se dan prisa... –se dijo Marina mientras volteaba a ver el reloj.

Había quedado con sus amigas de que partirían al mediodía y faltaban sólo quince minutos.

-Pero no puedo irme sin despedirme. –se dijo ella.

En ese momento ella se frotó las manos, volvió a sentir el objeto en su mano izquierda. La alzó, llevaba en el dedo anular el hermoso anillo azul, el que Guru Clef le había lanzado justo antes de que dejaran Céfiro la última vez.

-Para ti.

Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza cada vez que miraba el anillo.

Éste le había servido para comunicarse telepáticamente con Guru Clef varias veces, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido, temía ser demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos hacia él y que luego él se arrepintiera de haberle dado ese anillo.

"Dudo que él algún día sienta por mí lo que yo siento por él." Pensó Marina desanimada. Suspiró. "Y sin embargo él es la razón por la que voy a regresar a Céfiro, por la que quiero estar ahí y quedarme en ese mundo para siempre. No puedo vivir sin él."

Volteó a ver el reloj, faltaban diez para las doce.

Con un suspiro de decepción y resignación Marina levantó la maleta y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta ésta se abrió por si sola. Su madre entró aceleradamente, deteniéndose apenas a tiempo para no chocar con ella.

-Santo dios que bueno que todavía estás aquí. –dijo su madre, parecía realmente aliviada.

-Discúlpanos hija por no llegar antes, la junta se alargó demasiado. –Se disculpó su padre.

-No te preocupes papá. Todo está bien. –le aseguró Marina, al menos no había perdido la oportunidad de decir adiós a sus padres.

-Yo ya temía que no llegaríamos a tiempo para decirte adiós. –dijo su mamá con preocupación.

-A decir verdad ya me iba a ir. Se me hace tarde. –dijo Marina.

Y era verdad, ya casi daban las doce.

-Está bien. –dijo la señora, abrazó a su hija. –Mucha suerte hija, cuídate.

-Claro que sí mamá. –dijo Marina.

-Yo espero que algún día vengas y nos presentes a ese muchacho que te tiene así de enamorada. –agregó su papá.

-Lo intentaré. –le aseguró Marina.

Desde que había regresado de su anterior visita a Céfiro Marina le había contado a sus padres que estaba enamorada, que aún no sabía si esa persona le correspondía pero quería intentarlo, por eso deseaba mudarse el siguiente año, estar cerca de él.

Sus padres lamentaban el que ella se marchara, pero entendían las razones de su hija y la apoyaban. Deseaban de todo corazón que ella fuera feliz.

-¿Segura que llevas todo lo que necesitas? –preguntó su mamá.

-Completamente. –le aseguró Marina. –Debo irme ya.

Sus padres asintieron.

Y después de un último abrazo ella se marchó.

.---.

Justo antes de que dieran las doce Marina llegó a la Torre de Tokio, tal y como ella esperaba era la última en llegar.

-Ya mero y no llegas. –se quejó Anaís.

-Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar. –agregó Lucy.

-Ya sé que ustedes se mueren de ganas por volver a Céfiro, yo también. Pero mis padres no llegaban y no podía venirme sin despedirme de ellos. –se excusó Marina

Las chicas asintieron, realmente la entendían.

-Bueno¿listas? –preguntó Lucy.

Sus dos amigas asintieron.

Lucy se concentró, era un poco difícil usar sus poderes en la Tierra, pero tenía suficiente práctica. Logró que el mirador quedara vacío, que la gente se marchara quedando sólo ellas tres.

-Así nos evitaremos accidentes transportando a las personas equivocadas o levantar sospechas por la súbita desaparición de tres adolescentes en pleno mediodía. –eso había dicho ella cuando comenzó a practicar eso.

-Bien. –dijo Lucy.

Ya el mirador estaba vacío.

-Ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense en Céfiro. –indicó Lucy. –Piensen en ese hermoso mundo y en la razón por la que quieren volver a él.

Anaís se concentró: Céfiro, sus plantas, sus montañas flotantes, bosques, el Bosque del Silencio...

-Paris... –murmuró ella.

Marina también se concentró: Céfiro, su gran extensión, sus hermosos mares, los animales, y toda la magia que ahí había.

-Clef... –suspiró ella.

Lucy se concentró profundamente: Céfiro, sus magníficas ciudades, las increíble montañas, el castillo, y sus jardines.

-Latis... –susurró ella.

Ambas se concentraron, podían sentir la magia comenzar a rodearlas. Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto, pronto volverían a aquel mundo donde sus corazones siempre desearon estar. Y ésta vez no tendrían que regresar.

Un halo mágico las empezó a volver, la magia apunto de surtir efecto.

De pronto...silencio.

Y un segundo después...nada.

.---.

Un profundo y terrible trueno resonó en el cielo, perturbando el corazón de más de un habitante de aquel maravilloso mundo llamado Céfiro.

-¡Guru¡Guru Clef! –gritó Paris entrando en la Sala del Trono.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hechicero al ver la alteración del príncipe.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, -dijo Paris con un tono ligeramente irónico. -¿Qué demonios pasa allá afuera?

Guru Clef lo miró alzando una ceja, como si no entendiera.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste ese ruido, ese trueno? –preguntó Paris sorprendido.

Guru Clef evitó la mirada del joven príncipe, la verdad es que desde hacía tiempo no había pensado en otra cosa que no fueran las guerreras mágicas, en especial en cierta guerrera de ojos celestes y cabello del color del mar. Marina...

En ese momento otro trueno, más profundo y lúgubre que el anterior, retumbó por todo el planeta, haciendo temblar la voluntad y el espíritu de varios.

-Espero que ése sí lo hayas escuchado. –dijo Paris con sarcasmo.

El hechicero se quejaba de que él había estado distraído tres años antes de volver a ver a su amada Anaís, y ¡y ahora mírenlo a él¡Estaba igual!

"¿Igual?" pensó Paris, de pronto todo encajó. "Será acaso que Guru Clef..."

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que el hechicero acababa de hacer un encantamiento, ahora el techo del salón mostraba lo que ocurría en Céfiro.

El cielo negro y cubierto de nubes, de ahí provenían los intensos truenos, y uno que otro relámpago. Además el viento soplaba con una inusitada furia. Y el mar estaba extrañamente embravecido. Era como si todo el planeta estuviera gritándoles algo¿pero qué?

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Guru Clef, sintiendo cómo súbitamente un mal presentimiento oprimía su pecho.

Justo en ese momento las nubes parecieron abrirse, como una cortina, dejando caer una torrencial lluvia, todo un diluvio.

-Esto es tan extraño. –murmuró Paris. –No lo entiendo. Nunca había ocurrido algo igual.

"Eso no es cierto." Pensó Clef de pronto. "Ya antes ocurrió algo parecido. Sólo una vez..."

Esto hizo que la opresión que sentía aumentara, como si confirmara sus más terribles temores.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando allá afuera? –preguntó Latis entrando.

Paris volteó a verlo.

El espadachín estaba completamente empapado, la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, el cabello lo tenía despeinado por el viento, y la capa le escurría, dejando un rastro de agua por donde quiera que pasaba.

Pero su pregunta no recibió respuesta.

Guru Clef estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Si lo que yo temo es real entonces..." Guru Clef negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar las oscuras ideas de su mente, pero era imposible, porque aunque trataba de negarlo, en el fondo sabía que esa era la verdad. "No, no puede ser." Insistía Guru Clef. "No podría soportarlo, simplemente no podría."

-¡Guru Clef! –le gritó Latis.

El grito sacó al hechicero de sus meditaciones, pero no le dio respuesta a sus interrogaciones.

En vez de contestarle Guru Clef abandonó el Salón del Trono en silencio.

-¡Guru Clef! –lo llamó Latis. -¡Guru Clef respóndeme!

Pero parecía inútil, el hechicero parecía no poder escucharlo...o no querer hacerlo.

Latis y Paris voltearon a verlo.

-¿Sabes que ocurre? –preguntó el espadachín mágico al príncipe.

-No estoy en mejor situación que tú. –respondió Paris. –Yo también le acababa de hacer la misma pregunta cuando pareció entrar en trance. Es tan extraño.

-No más que lo que está pasando. –replicó Latis.

-Eso es cierto. –convino Paris.

Ambos voltearon a ver en la dirección en que su maestro, el hechicero más poderoso de todo Céfiro se había marchado.

-Y o realmente no sabe lo que ocurre... –comenzó Paris.

-O se niega a decírnoslo. –agregó Latis.

Paris asintió.

Ambos decidieron ir a buscarlo. Realmente necesitaban una respuesta a sus interrogantes. No podían quedarse así.

.---.

Tardaron casi media hora en encontrarlo.

Guru Clef estaba de pie, sobre una de las torres de cristal, ahí de pie, bajo la terrible tormenta, aunque no le parecía importar demasiado el estarse mojando. Nuevamente parecía estar demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos para notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Paris observaba a su maestro, él se encontraba recargado en una columna, por el umbral que iba a dar a donde Guru Clef estaba, sólo que él se mantenía bajo techo, no tenía ganas de mojarse por el momento.

Latis ya estaba mojado, así que no le importó mucho volver a salir a la lluvia para acercarse a su maestro.

-Guru Clef. –lo llamó.

Pero el hechicero no respondió.

Y Latis no estaba seguro, pero le pareció ver un ligero brillo cerca de su ojo¿acaso una lágrima¿Acaso su maestro estaba llorando? No era posible¿o si? Latis no podía estar seguro, con toda el agua que caía podía haberse confundido, pero un extraño presentimiento le decía que no era así; que tenía razón, y por algún misterioso motivo, esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Guru Clef! –lo volvió a llamar, ésta vez moviéndole el hombro levemente.

Y ésta vez el gran hechicero sí volteó a verlo, aún en silencio.

-Ya dinos. –pidió Latis con preocupación, cosa rara en él, pues no solía mostrarse nervioso ante nadie. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre¿Por qué el clima de Céfiro está así? No lo entiendo.

-Sólo una vez estuvo el clima así antes. –murmuró Clef volteándose, fijando su mirada en el horizonte, donde la lluvia arreciaba y los rayos seguían distinguiéndose.

-¿Una vez? –preguntó Paris confundido.

-Sólo una vez antes ocurrió esto. Al menos en mucho tiempo. –repitió Guru Clef. –Una vez...hace cuatro años.

"¿Cuatro años?" se preguntaron ambos hombres a la vez. ¿Eso no había sido cuando...?

Latis y Paris voltearon a ver ambos a Guru Clef al mismo tiempo, nerviosismo, duda y hasta miedo se dibujaba claramente en sus rostros. Ambos tenían miedo, y tenían toda la razón para tenerlo.

-Guru Clef... –comenzó Paris.

Ya no le importaba si se mojaba, se acercó al hechicero, esperando una explicación que borrara o confirmara sus más hondos temores, aunque demasiado temía que sería lo segundo.

-Céfiro quiere mucho a sus habitantes. –explicó Guru Clef

Aparentaba calma, aunque por dentro se estaba derrumbando; y sabía que pronto sus dos alumnos y amigos estarían en las mismas condiciones, o quizá peores.

-Sobre todo a aquellos que han luchado por protegerlo. –continuó Guru Clef. –Nunca los olvida, Y espera su regreso sin importar a donde vayan...y se lamenta por su ausencia...

Un largo silencio siguió a esto, como si el hechicero esperaba que el espadachín mágico y el príncipe ya hubieran escuchado lo suficiente como para deducir lo demás.

Pero, o no entendían, o se negaban a entenderlo.

-Céfiro está llorando. –dijo Guru Clef, luchando por que su llanto no se uniera al del planeta.

Paris abrió la boca, deseando preguntar¿Por qué? Pero al mismo tiempo temiendo la respuesta que pudiera obtener.

-El Cielo llora... –siguió Guru Clef, sabiendo ya que tendría que llevar la explicación hasta el final. –Llora por la ausencia de aquellas a quienes ama; se lamenta por la pérdida de sus valientes guerreras.

Latis lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera que él negara lo que estaba insinuando, pero era imposible.

Guru Clef lo miró en silencio, entendiendo que él ya lo había comprendido, y entendiendo también que el espadachín mágico lo que más quería en ese momento es que él dijera que no era cierto, que todo era una terrible confusión; pero no era así, estaba claro...demasiado claro.

Guru Clef suspiró con aire cansado, intranquilo, por mucho que le dolieran las palabras que estaba por pronunciar, tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que lo lamentara tenía que hacerles comprender a Paris y a Latis que esa era la verdad.

-Céfiro llora... la pérdida de su Pilar y sus Guerreras.

-¿Qué! –gritó Paris con desesperación. -¡No¡¡¡Anaís noooooo!

En su desesperación él se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con los puños, sin poder aceptar la verdad, y sin desear hacerlo.

Latis se sujetó a la pared más cercana, desde que Guru Clef comenzó con su explicación él había temido que llegarían a eso, no quería aceptarlo. No quería creer que su amada se había ido, y ésta vez para siempre.

Ahora lo recordaban, era cierto, eso mismo había ocurrido en Céfiro cuando la Princesa Esmeralda y Zagato murieran.

-¡NO! –seguía gritando Paris en su desesperación. -¡No¡¿Por qué¡No puede ser¡No puede ser cierto! No quiero aceptarlo, no quiero. Anaís...no...ella no...por favor ella no...

-Lucy... –susurró Latis.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, él lloró.

Guru Clef los observaba en silencio, su sufrimiento. Si tan sólo ellos supieran lo que él mismo estaba sufriendo.

Él había sufrido cuando Esmeralda y Zagato murieron, pero esto era diferente, muy diferente. Esas niñas, habían sido alumnas para él, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Pero a una de ellas ya no había podido verla como niña, o como alumna, desde su segunda visita la había visto como algo más...y ahora nunca podría volver a verla...

-Marina... –murmuró él.

Y su murmullo se perdió en medio de la lluvia y el viento, igual que sus lágrimas.

-El Cielo llora...la muerte de las Guerreras Mágicas.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Creo que eso estuvo muy fatalista. Mmm... Pero bueno, yo les advertí que éste era el inicio del drama, e iba en serio. No se preocupen, no soy tan mala como parezco. Lean el siguiente capítulo y verán que hay más de mí además de lo que se ve a simple vista. Ésta historia no ha terminado, ha decir verdad apenas va comenzando.


	3. Las Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas

**Capítulo 3.- Las Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas.**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, pero el dolor no parecía disminuir, seguía ahí latente, en cada uno de ellos, y en el aire mismo, día tras día, momento tras momento, como aquel momento fatal en el que Guru Clef les diera la terrible noticia.

Paris estaba siempre deprimido, ahora menos que antes le interesaban los asuntos de gobierno, él sentía que sin su amada Anaís ya nada valía la pena. Muchos llegaron a temer que él llegaría a suicidarse, pero no, él nunca sería capaz de eso, porque sabía que donde quiera que estuviera su querida Anaís se decepcionaría mucho de él si él hiciera tal cosa.

Latis había vuelto a ser el hombre serio, cerrado y frío que era antes de conocer a Lucy. Solía abandonar el castillo en su caballo Relámpago y no volver en días, no le importaba realmente si otros se preocupaban, además que lo creí poco probable. Todos se daban cuenta que a él le afectaba bastante la ausencia de su 'pequeña dama' como él la llamaba; lo que nadie se daba cuenta era cuanto le afectaba realmente, nadie sabía que cuando él se iba del castillo se internaba en lo más profundo de los bosques y las montañas para poder llorar su dolor sin que lo molestaran. Si alguien algún día lo viera se daría cuenta cuan grave era la ausencia de Lucy.

Guru Clef había investigado lo ocurrido en Mundo Místico el día que las Guerreras Mágicas debían haber llegado. Fue así como se dio cuenta que a esa hora había habido lo que los humanos llamaban 'ataque terrorista' a la Torre de Tokio. Para las autoridades había sido una buena noticia el hecho de que 'misteriosamente' todas las personas habían salido de la Torre momentos antes; no estaban conscientes de que si habían habido personas ahí, tres, tres jovencitas cuya pérdida estaban lamentando muchas personas. Él mismo se sentía muy dolido, un dolor y una pena que no recordaba haber experimentado antes, y que no lo había abandonado desde el momento en que escuchó ese trueno en el cielo y vio a Céfiro desatar su furia, reclamando a gritos la ausencia de sus protectoras.

Desde ese día él se la vivía encerrado en su recámara, o en el Salón del Trono, no comía con los demás, ni paseaba ya más en el castillo, tenía miedo de traer más recuerdos; aunque, ya sin necesidad de hacer algo no podía evitar recordarla, ella estaba presente, en su mente, siempre, a cada instante, como una dulce bendición y a la vez un amargo tormento. Él tenía miedo, miedo a que otros descubrieran sus sentimientos, y lo vieran débil, él era el gran hechicero de Céfiro, no se podía dar el gusto de verse débil, simplemente no podía.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba él en su delirio. "¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en éste y los otros mundos, por qué me vine a enamorar de ti?"

Le dolía su ausencia, como una puñalada que se le clavaba en la piel y le atravesaba el corazón hasta entrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

.---.

Finalmente se cumplieron nueve meses desde la muerte de las Guerreras Mágicas. Céfiro aún seguía con continuos temblores, tormentas y otros desastres de la naturaleza.

-Es que no entiendo¿Por qué demonios está pasando esto? –preguntó Paris.

-Céfiro perdió a sus guerreras mágicas. –explicó Guru Clef. –De las cuales dos eran Guardianas Eternas y la otra era el pilar. En otras palabras, Céfiro se está derrumbando ya que no hay voluntad que lo sostenga.

-Pero se supone que ya fue abolido el sistema del pilar. –se quejó Caldina. –La propia Lucy lo abolió.

-En realidad no lo hizo. –intervino Latis.

Todos voltearon a verlo, extrañados.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Paris.

-Eso, Lucy nunca abolió el sistema realmente, sólo lo modificó. –explicó Latis. –Ella me lo dijo una vez que me visitó en sueños. Cuando la corona la llamó, ese día, le dijo que ella era la elegida a pilar. Lucy quería negarse, pero la corona le insistió, le dijo que ella sería el pilar bajo sus propias reglas y Lucy aceptó.

-¿Cuáles fueron esas reglas? –preguntó Ascot.

-Lucy conservaba todos los poderes del pilar. –explicó Latis. –Excepto uno, que es el de crear y destruir a voluntad, ese ella dijo que sería muy peligroso en ella sola, habló con Marina y Anaís, y ellas aceptaron compartir ese poder entre las tres.

-Las tres siempre fueron muy unidas. –agregó Guru Clef.

-Así es. –siguió Latis. –Ella seguiría sintiendo cuando hubiera algún problema en Céfiro, así podría ayudar. El hecho es que ella podía enamorarse y volver a su mundo, porque su voluntad era lo suficientemente fuerte para nunca olvidarse de Céfiro y de la obligación que tenía de proteger ese planeta. Sin tener que rezar por el bienestar de nuestro mundo, ella sólo tenía que recordarlo siempre con cariño y amor, eso y su fuerza de voluntad mantendrían a Céfiro a salvo.

-Pero ahora sin ella... –comenzó Ráfaga.

-Sin Lucy la corona nuevamente ha quedado sin dueño. –dijo Guru Clef. –Creemos que si ella hubiera sido el pilar más tiempo Céfiro hubiera terminado por acostumbrarse a sobrevivir sin depender de su voluntad, pero fue muy poco tiempo para provocar ese cambio satisfactoriamente. El efecto que dejó Lucy en la corona es suficiente para que Céfiro sobreviva un poco, que la destrucción del planeta sea más lenta, pero aún así necesitamos otro pilar.

-¿Esclavizaremos a otra persona al destino de mi hermana? –preguntó Paris completamente en desacuerdo con la idea.

-No, porque ahora la corona se rige por los ideales que Lucy dejó en ella. –explicó Guru Clef con calma. –No puede volver a cambiar las reglas, se necesitaría demasiado poder espiritual para ello.

-Y aún sin cambiar las reglas, será muy difícil encontrar a alguien con las características para cumplir con las nuevas reglas. –dijo Caldina pensativa. –Casi imposible.

Todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo.

-Y es que Lucy era única... –suspiró Latis con melancolía.

Nadie lo contradijo en eso.

-¿Pero qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Ascot. –No podemos dejar que Céfiro se destruya.

-No. –dijo Guru Clef. –Pero tampoco podremos hacer eso solos, necesitaremos ayuda y...

En ese momento hubo un gran resplandor en el techo del Salón del Trono.

Un segundo después vieron a tres jovencitas. La primera de cabello negro como el ébano y corto y ojos carmesí, llevaba un pantalón negro a la cadera y una blusa vino de tirantes y escote; cayó en cuclillas en el suelo. La segunda de ojos ámbar y cabello rubio opaco en caireles hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, con un vestido verde oscuro de doble tirante y hasta arriba de las rodillas; cayó con los dos pies juntos. La tercera, de ojos amatista y cabello púrpura hasta la espalda y recogido en una trenza francesa, llevando una mini falda celeste y un top blanco; fue atrapada entre las dos primeras.

Los demás presentes estaban completamente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Ráfaga finalmente.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la primera chica.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la segunda.

-¿Y qué lugar es este? –agregó la tercera poniendo los pies en la tierra.

-Ustedes están en Céfiro señoritas. –dijo Guru Clef, aún sorprendido aunque sin olvidar sus modales. –Yo soy el máximo hechicero de éste lugar, mi nombre es Guru Clef. Ese de allá es el Príncipe Paris. A su lado está el espadachín mágico Latis. Después mi aprendiz, el hechicero y convocador de criaturas Ascot. Y por último el general del ejército Ráfaga y su esposa la ilusionista Caldina.

-Esto parece un sueño. –dijo la segunda chica.

-Yo soy Yaruha. –se presentó la tercera. –Mi amiga de cabello negro es Masako, y la rubia es Laisha.

-¿De dónde son ustedes? –preguntó Paris.

-Pues ciertamente no de éste planeta. –dijo Masako pensando en todo lo que los otros acababan de decir.

-Somos de Tokio, Japón. –dijo más amablemente Laisha.

-¿Tokio¿Japón! –exclamaron los cefirianos.

-¡Eso es Mundo Místico! –exclamó Ascot recordando lo que le dijera Marina un día.

-¿Mundo Místico? –preguntó Yaruha.

-Así es como nosotros llamamos a su planeta. A la Tierra. –explicó Guru Clef.

-¿Y saben para qué están aquí? –preguntó Caldina.

-No estamos seguras. –dijo Masako. –Estábamos paseando y de pronto fue como si se parara el tiempo, una voz nos dijo que nos necesitaban para salvar otro mundo y pás, lo siguiente que supimos fue que habíamos aparecido en el techo de éste cuarto.

-Escuchamos también a alguien que nos llamó: Guerreras Mágicas. –agregó Laisha.

-¿Guerreras Mágicas? –preguntó Ráfaga.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Paris. –No hay pilar.

-Quizá la corona las llamó. –sugirió Ascot. –Para salvar Céfiro.

Guru Clef seguía ahí de pie, sin poderlo creer, todavía ellos seguían tratando de recuperarse de la pérdida de sus tres guerreras y ya Céfiro llamaba otras tres niñas.

Latis también seguía en silencio, recargado en una esquina de la habitación. Algo no estaba bien, y él lo sabía, lo que no sabía era qué.

Finalmente Guru Cef decidió que Céfiro estaba primero, y si nuevas Guerreras Mágicas habían sido invocadas debía ser porque sólo ellas podían salvar su mundo.

-Ascot. –llamó Guru Clef.

-¿Si? –preguntó Ascot.

-Quiero que vayas al Bosque del Silencio y busques a Presea. –pidió Guru Clef. –Tráela y pídele que traiga las espadas de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¿Les vas a dar las espadas de ellas! –gritó Paris indignado.

-En éste momento Céfiro está en peligro, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el preciado tiempo enviándolas a la Fuente de Eterna. –dijo Guru Clef. –Será más fácil darles magia y las espadas ya existentes.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –gritó Paris indignado. –Yo me niego a aceptar a otras Guerreras Mágicas que no sean Marina, Lucy y Anaís.

Y con eso él abandonó la Sala.

Latis miró a Guru Clef. Su cara lo decía todo, él no confiaba. Sin decir una palabra Latis también abandonó el lugar.

-Caldina. –dijo Guru Clef. –¿Puedes por favor guiar a éstas chicas a una habitación de huéspedes?

-Enseguida Guru Clef. –asintió Caldina. –Síganme niñas.

Las tres chicas asintieron y fueron detrás de Caldina. Aparentemente sin haber entendido nada de porqué el coraje del príncipe, o por qué él y el espadachín se habían retirado de esa manera.

-Algo no encaja en todo esto. Y tú lo sabes. –dijo Ráfaga.

Guru Clef no dijo nada.

.---.

Esa misma tarde Presea llegó muy temprano.

-¿Me llamaste Guru Clef? –preguntó ella.

-Así fue Presea. –dijo Guru Clef.

Fue entonces que ella notó la presencia de las tres chicas.

-Ellas son... –comenzó Presea.

-Ellas son Masako, Laisha y Yaruha. Fueron convocadas para convertirse en Guerreras Mágicas. –explicó Guru Clef.

-¿Qué! –exclamó Presea. -¿Convocadas¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Por quién?

-Sí, fueron convocadas, hace unas horas, no estamos seguros del cómo y creemos que fue por la corona misma. –dijo Guru Clef tratando de responder a todas las preguntas. –Por eso te mandé llamar. Necesito saber si ellas pueden manejar las espadas de las chicas.

-Pero esas espadas fueron hechas específicamente para las Guerreras Mágicas, para Lucy, Marina y Anaís. –insistió Presea.

A ella también le parecía una mala idea todo esto.

Las chicas sólo observaban todo en silencio.

-Chicas, ella es Presea, Jefa Artesana y Armera de Céfiro. –la presentó Guru Clef. –Y quien les dará armas.

-Está bien, lo intentaré. –aceptó Presea.

Se concentró y extendió los brazos, se crearon tres haces de luz que rápidamente se convirtieron en las tres ya conocidas espadas. La de fuego flotó hacia Masako, la de viento hacia Laisha y la de agua hacia Yaruha.

Las chicas extendieron las manos, listas para tomar las espadas, pero en el momento en que lo hicieron algo inesperado ocurrió.

Las tres espadas se rodearon de luz de los colores de sus respectivas guerreras. Desprendieron chispas que alejaron a las nuevas chicas, y después desaparecieron.

Un segundo después en las manos de Presea aparecieron los guantes con las gemas mágicas.

-Creo que eso significa un rotundo no. –dijo Presea sosteniendo los guantes.

Guru Clef asintió.

-¿Podrías entonces prestarles otras armas que se les acomoden? –preguntó él.

-Seguro. –dijo Presea.

Se volvió a concentrar, poco a poco aparecieron otros tres haces de luz, éstos fueron hacia las chicas y una vez en sus manos se transformaron en armas. La de Masako era una guadaña, la de Laisha una ballesta con virotes, y la de Yaruha un látigo.

Todos quedaron extrañados, las armas eran tan diferentes a las de las anteriores guerreras mágicas.

-Yo ya hice lo que me correspondía. –dijo Presea dándose la vuelta.

-¿Te irás tan pronto? – preguntó Guru Clef.

-No. –respondió Presea. –Sé lo difícil que está la situación así que me quedaré para ver en que puedo ayudar.

Con eso ella abandonó la habitación.

-Ahora es mi turno. –dijo Guru Clef volteando a ver a las chicas. –Reciban...¡Un Regalo Mágico!

Haces de luces mágicas las envolvieron a las tres. A Masako le tocó el fuego, Laisha recibió el viento, y a Yaruha le correspondió el agua.

-Ya están listas para ser...las Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas. –sentenció Guru Clef.

-Será para nosotras un honor ayudarlos. –dijo Masako, quien de inmediato había tomado la posición de líder.

"Igual que Lucy lo hiciera." Pensó Latis. "¿Será acaso por llevar el elemento fuego?" él negó con la cabeza. "No, porque sin importar la magia que tenga o que Guru Clef la llame Guerrera Mágica, ella jamás será como Lucy...como mi Lucy."

-A partir de ahora, su deber será apoyarnos en las batallas contra los monstruos que han surgido, y ayudarnos a encontrar al nuevo pilar de Céfiro. –explicó Guru Clef.

Las tres asintieron.

"Son tan diferentes a las chicas." Pensó Guru Clef refiriéndose obviamente a Lucy, Anaís y en especial a Marina. "Aceptan la misión sin quejas y reclamos, a diferencia de..." se interrumpió, pensar en ella sólo lo hacía sufrir más.

-Nos retiramos Guru Clef. –dijo Yaruha. –Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier problema.

Guru Clef sólo asintió.

-Con permiso. –dijo Masako dirigiéndose a todos.

Por un momento una sombra cruzó los ojos de Masako.

Latis se enderezó de golpe, pero ya no había nada anormal.

"Algo no está bien aquí." Pensó Latis. "Y yo voy a averiguar qué es."

Y con eso él se marchó.

.---.

Pasaron varios días. Las batallas se sucedían, una tras otra. Las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas siempre salían del castillo, mataban a los monstruos y regresaban a las pocas horas asegurando que habían cumplido satisfactoriamente su misión.

Las cosas iban empeorando día con día.

Guru Clef se volvió a encerrar en la Sala del Trono.

Paris prefería enterrarse en una montaña de papeles a salir y dejar que todo le recordara a Anaís.

A Latis también le seguía doliendo la ausencia de su amada, y aún así él en ese momento se propuso investigar que eran los malos presentimientos que tenía, él estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien.

.---.

Pasado un mes de la llegada de las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas un día se reunieron Presea, Latis, Ascot y Paris.

-¿Podrían decirme de una buena vez que hacemos aquí? –preguntó Paris fastidiado, lo habían sacado de su oficina prácticamente a la fuerza y eso no le agradaba.

-Estamos aquí porque los cuatro coincidimos en una cosa. –dijo Latis.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Paris.

-Sabemos que algo no está bien con éstas nuevas "Guerreras Mágicas". –dijo Presea.

Al instante Paris se despabiló y puso atención. Era cierto, él también lo había notado, pero había pensado que se debía sólo a que él extrañaba demasiado a Anaís.

-Es muy extraña la manera en que fueron convocadas. –comenzó Latis. –Y que aceptaran su misión así, tan fácilmente. Sin quejarse o preguntar el por qué.

-Desde que llegaron empezaron a actuar como si supieran exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. –siguió Ascot.

-Las espadas las rechazaron. –siguió Presea. –Y yo he investigado, las armas que respondieron a ellas...bueno, nunca antes le habían tocado a un trío de Guerreras Mágicas, eso es muy raro.

-¿De dónde vienen esas armas? –preguntó Ascot.

-No estoy muy segura. –dijo Presea. –Yo no las hice. Pero según los escritos que hay en mi casa, esas armas fueron hechas para un grupo de guerreros sanguinarios.

-¿Por qué un armero les haría armas a gente así? –preguntó Paris.

-Porque el armero en cuestión era Fertron, y los bandidos lo amenazaron con matar a su esposa e hija si no les realizaba esas armas. –explicó Presea. –A fin de cuentas mataron a la esposa, y la hija logró escapar.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Y eso no es todo. –dijo Ascot.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los demás.

-Esas Guerreras, mataron a uno de mis amigos. Dicen que lo confundieron con el enemigo. –dijo Ascot tristemente.

Los demás no sabían como consolarlo, sabían cuanto apreciaba él a sus amigos.

-Y yo salí a dar una vuelta hace unos días, la gente en las aldeas está intranquila. –dijo Latis. –Dicen que en efecto, han visto a las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas, pero al parecer ellas sólo se preocupan por destruir a los monstruos, no por proteger a los cefirianos.

-¿Qué! –exclamó Paris. –Esto es inaudito. Las Guerreras Mágicas son convocadas para salvar Céfiro. Si se tratara sólo de los monstruos nos podríamos hacer cargo nosotros.

Los demás se limitaron a asentir.

-Además, en ese mismo viaje descubrí algo. –dijo Latis. –Al parecer éste problema ha hecho surgir a otros héroes.

Los demás lo miraron confundidos.

-Así es. –dijo Latis. –He oído hablar de ellos en varios pueblos. Hablan de guerreros que enfrentan a los monstruos sin temor alguno. Uno en especial, una mujer, no se sabe donde pueda estar, pues siempre se está cambiando de aldea, algunos la llaman la Guerrera Suicida, pues sin importar qué monstruo sea ella se lanza de frente a la batalla, y de alguna forma siempre logra salir viva y victoriosa del enfrentamiento.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto.

-Y he oído mencionar a otros tres. –dijo Latis. –Uno que vive en los límites del Bosque del Silencio, otro en la Villa de las Montañas, y uno más cerca del mar.

-¿Del mar? –preguntó Ascot. –¿No es de donde llegaban muchos monstruos en un principio?

-Y después misteriosamente dejaron de aparecer. –completó Paris. Entonces pareció analizar lo que él mismo había dicho. -¿Estás insinuando que un solo guerrero ha mantenido a raya a todos los monstruos marinos!

-Y otro ha hecho lo mismo con los del Bosque del Silencio. –agregó Presea.

-Dicen que el de la montaña no es tan fuerte, pero igualmente pelea con valor y generalmente triunfa. –completó Latis.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –preguntó Paris. Conocía a Latis lo suficiente para saber que toda ésta plática tenía una razón.

-Debemos ir a buscar a esos guerreros. –dijo Latis.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Presea.

-Ya les dije, las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas no están cumpliendo con su deber al cien por ciento. Necesitamos que alguien más nos ayude, y estas personas son las indicadas. –explicó Latis.

-¿Entonces tu plan es que vayamos por éstos guerreros y les pidamos que se unan a nosotros para luchar todos juntos por el bien de Céfiro? –dedujo Ascot.

-Exacto. –dijo Latis.

-Suena bien. –dijo Presea.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Paris, era la primera vez que alguien lo veía ansioso por algo en mucho tiempo. –Yo iré al Bosque del Silencio, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-Perfecto, yo iré a la montaña. –dijo Presea.

-Y yo al mar. –dijo Ascot.

-Me parece bien. –dijo Latis. –Yo le seguiré la huella a la Guerrera Suicida. Y recuerden, tan pronto los encuentren tráiganlos al palacio, aquí entre todos les explicaremos lo mejor que podamos la situación, y quizá para entonces tengamos un plan más preciso.

Todos asintieron y se separaron. Sentían algo, dentro, en su pecho, un sentimiento...algo estaba por suceder.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

¿Qué les pareció? Parece que cada capítulo me sale más largo que el anterior, pero eso es bueno. No se despeguen de ésta historia, la verdadera acción apenas va a iniciar.


	4. Las Guerreras de Céfiro

**Capítulo 4.- Las Guerreras de Céfiro. **

Ascot fue el primero en llegar a su destino, la verdad es que el mar no quedaba muy lejos del castillo. Apenas acercarse lo suficiente escuchó ruidos, forcejeos, una batalla estaba teniendo lugar.

-¡Suéltame maldita bestia! –gritaba una voz.

Ascot siguió el origen de la voz y entonces pudo ver que cerca de la orilla de la playa se encontraba una enorme serpiente, un monstruo marino, que parecía estar muy concentrado con lo que sostenía en su cola¡Una mujer!

-¡Que me sueltes te digo! –seguía gritando ella mientras se giraba y se torcía, tratando de liberarse.

-Parece que primero tendré que ayudarla a ella. –se dijo Ascot –Aunque me extraña que el dichoso guerrero no haya venido ya. –negó con la cabeza a la vez que juntaba ambas manos. -¡Criatura yo te convoco!

Su símbolo mágico apareció a sus pies, y frente a él se materializó uno de sus amigos, parecía un lobo, pero con cola de pescado.

-¡Ataca! –le ordenó Ascot.

El monstruo lanzó un rayo platinado que hirió a la serpiente en un costado. Ésta de inmediato soltó a la joven que cayó a la arena, y de un giro tomó una espada que parecía habérsele caído antes.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Ascot acercándose a ella, esperando recibir al menos las gracias.

-Claro que me encuentro bien. –replicó ella fríamente. –Y no tenía ninguna necesidad de que usted interviniera, tenía todo bajo control.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Ascot, dudándolo y alzando la ceja. -¿Todo bajo control para que la mataran?

-Nunca me subestime. –dijo ella entre dientes. Se le notaba molesta.

Y sin una palabra más ella salió corriendo contra el monstruo.

La serpiente trató de golpearla con la cola, ella lo esquivó y le hizo una herida con su fina espada. Esquivó a la bestia de Ascot y después se lanzó contra la serpiente, logrando clavarle la espada en la cabeza.

Ascot dio un par de pasos atrás, realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

La joven simplemente se acercó al mar y limpió su espada, así como unas heridas leves que tenía en un brazo, y en la pierna, donde su ropa se había rasgado.

Fue entonces que Ascot la vio bien. De cabello turquesa sujeto en una coleta alta, sus ojos de un azul profundo, y cubiertos por lo que parece una sombra de melancolía. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul de manga corta y hombros descubiertos que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas(excepto en la parte donde había sido rasgado), sandalias negras con cintas hasta debajo de las rodillas completaban el atuendo.

-¿Se va a quedar ahí parado como tonto o me va a explicar quien es y por qué demonios interrumpió de esa manera mi trabajo? –preguntó ella fríamente mientras acomodaba su espada en su cinto.

-Yo sólo intentaba ayudarla. –dijo Ascot.

-Ya le dije, puedo arreglármelas sola. –replicó ella con orgullo mientras pasaba frente a él se dirigía a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña de palma a unos metros de distancia. –Después de todo, lo he hecho los últimos seis meses.

-¿Qué! –gritó Ascot anonadado.

Finalmente lo entendía todo.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó ella girándose para verlo con fastidio.

-¿Tú eres el guerrero del mar¿El que ha enfrentado y derrotado a los monstruos marinos! –gritó Ascot al borde de un colapso.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿A quién esperabas? –preguntó ella con calma. –Y si no te importa soy 'ella', soy una mujer¿o acaso no me ves bien?

-Claro que sí. –dijo Ascot.

"Se ve demasiado hermosa y delicada para ser un guerrero" pensó Ascot, luego alzó una ceja al agregar. "Aunque ciertamente tiene el carácter de uno."

-¿Quieres decir que tú sola has derrotado a todos los monstruos que salen del mar? –preguntó Ascot aún sorprendido.

-Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo¿no? –preguntó ella como si nada. –Y ahora sí¿Me vas a decir quién eres y a qué viniste o mejor te largas ya?

-Mi nombre es Ascot. –dijo el hechicero finalmente. –Soy hechicero y convocador de criaturas.

-Eso pude verlo. –dijo ella pensando en la criatura que Ascot ya había devuelto a su propia dimensión. –Tú mismo ya viste lo que soy. Sólo queda agregar que mi nombre es Nerissa.

-Nerissa... –repitió Ascot.

-Sí, no veo que tenga de grandioso mi nombre. –dijo ella acomodándose el cabello. –Y sigo esperando el resto¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te dije quien soy. –dijo Ascot. – estoy aquí para pedirte que me acompañes al castillo.

-¿Qué! –exclamó ella perdiendo la postura de chica fría. -¿Para qué?

-Unos amigos y yo estamos buscando a personas, guerreros valientes que nos ayuden a proteger Céfiro. –explicó Ascot.

-Para eso están las Guerreras Mágicas ¿no? –preguntó Nerissa.

-Sí, así es, pero ellas no son suficientes. –explicó Ascot. –El problema es demasiado grande, necesitamos más ayuda.

Nerissa permaneció en su sitio, no estaba convencida.

-Por favor, si me acompañas al palacio ahí podremos explicarte con más calma y exactitud lo que está ocurriendo y pensar un plan de acción. –pidió Ascot.

Nerissa lo miró largamente, finalmente se convenció de que las intenciones de él eran buenas.

-Está bien. –dijo ella. –Pero más vale que sea algo muy importante, los monstruos que llegan de aquí son fuertes, y no es bueno que éste lugar se quede sin alguien que lo proteja.

-No te preocupes. –le dijo Ascot. –Si todo sale bien podremos deshacernos de los monstruos permanentemente.

Nerissa asintió.

Así pues Ascot invocó una de sus criaturas, ambos la montaron y partieron rumbo al castillo.

.-.

Paris llevaba ya varias horas en el Bosque del Silencio. La espada alzada y él en guardia, ya lo habían atacado varios monstruos, aunque no demasiado fuertes.

-Me pregunto donde demonios está ese dichoso guerrero. –se dijo Paris mientras volteaba en todas direcciones.

En ese momento escuchó el crujir de una rama detrás de él.

Se giró de inmediato, no había nada.

O esa creía él.

Detrás de un árbol estaba una figura apoyada, arma en mano.

Justo en el momento que Paris se disponía a continuar con su camino otra bestia salió frente a él.

-¡Epa! –exclamó él dando un brinco para esquivar el enorme brazo del ser.

Y justo en ese momento escuchó lo que parecía un silbido, un segundo después el monstruo cayó al suelo, con una flecha clavada en su único ojo(era un cíclope).

Él volteó de inmediato.

Ésta vez sí vio a alguien.

Ahí, en medio del claro se encontraba una joven mujer, de cabello castaño claro peinado de manera extraña como una corona de cabello alrededor de su cabeza, tenía ojos verde oliva y llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes beige, así como una falda café triangular que del lado izquierdo terminaba a la altura de medio muslo y del derecho llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, botines marrones completaban el atuendo. Además de llevar un carcaj de flechas colgado en la espalda, y en el presente momento estar sosteniendo una tensada en el arco y apuntando a Paris.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? –preguntó la mujer sin bajar el arco.

Paris se sorprendió de la firmeza en sus palabras pero pensó que mejor respondía rápido, no le agradaba la manera en que esa mujer le apuntaba, no quería terminar como el cíclope detrás de él.

-Mi nombre es Paris. –dijo él finalmente.

-¿Paris¿El príncipe Paris? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja y bajando el arco ligeramente.

Paris asintió.

-¡Nah! –dijo ella apuntándole de nuevo. –Tendrá que inventarse algo mejor, ese cuento yo no me lo trago.

-Es la verdad señorita. –dijo Paris. –Soy Paris, el príncipe Paris.

-¿Qué puede querer el príncipe en el Bosque del Silencio? –preguntó ella.

-Busco al guerrero del Bosque. –explicó Paris. –Aunque viéndolo bien creo que debería decir guerrera.

-Sí, así es, soy guerrera. –dijo ella bajando el arco un poco. –Eso no explica que asuntos pueden traerlo a usted aquí.

-Usted. –dijo Paris un poco más calmado al ver que ya no le estaban apuntando. –Vengo a buscarla a usted.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó ella bajando el arco por completo.

-Para pedirle que me acompañe al castillo. –dijo Paris acercándose a ella.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no. Quédese donde está. –dijo ella nuevamente alzando el arco y apuntando.

Paris retrocedió de inmediato.

-Aún no estoy convencida de que usted no es un impostor. –dijo ella.

-¿Qué razones tendría para desconfiar de mí? –preguntó Paris.

-¿Qué razones tendría para confiar? –ella le devolvió la pregunta.

-Yo sólo estoy aquí por el bien de Céfiro. –dijo Paris. –Éste mundo está en peligro, si no hacemos algo pronto será destruido. Necesitamos encontrar al...

-Nuevo Pilar. –completó ella guardando la flecha y colgándose el arco.

-Exacto¿Cómo lo supo? –preguntó Paris asombrado.

-Siendo usted el príncipe de este mundo, debería saberlo. –dijo ella con una sonrisa enigmática. –El viento sabe muchas cosas, y no tiene secretos conmigo. Yo sabía que usted vendría.

-¿Entonces por qué no me hizo caso desde el principio? –preguntó Paris.

-Debía estar segura que era realmente usted y no un impostor. –explicó ella con calma.

-Y, un momento¿Cómo es que entiende el viento? –preguntó Paris comprendiendo lo que ella le había dicho. -¿Acaso es usted una hechicera?

-Ya se lo dije, soy una guerrera. –replicó ella. –Y por cierto, mi nombre es Ania.

-Un placer Srita. Ania. –dijo Paris con cortesía. -¿Me acompañará al castillo?

-Sí, lo haré. –dijo Ania con calma.

Así pues ambos abandonaron el Bosque del Silencio, en los límites se encontraba el caballo de Paris, lo montaron y después partieron con rumbo al castillo.

.-.

Mientras tanto Presea ya había llegado a las montañas, había pasado la noche en una villa al pie de éstas, donde le habían dado información de la persona que buscaba.

-Bien. –se dijo Presea mientras seguía caminando. –Según la gente de esa villa el Guerrero de la Montaña es en realidad una mujer, eso sí es una sorpresa. Dicen que estuvo en su villa hace dos días y tomó éste rumbo, no puede estar muy lejos.

Iba ahí, caminando, cuando de pronto escuchó alguien que gritó.

-¡Cuidado!

Presea se giró para ver aun monstruos ir en su dirección desde un lado del camino. Ella de inmediato sacó un par de espadas y comenzó a pelear.

En cierto momento el monstruo(que tenía forma de un troll con piel escamosa, ojos amarillos, colmillos y alas de murciélago) logró golpearle el brazo y la tiró al suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a tocarla otra figura se atravesó.

-Tú maldita bestia, tu pelea es conmigo. –dijo la recién llegada.

Era una mujer bastante joven, unos quince o dieciséis años, de ojos marrón claro y cabellos en un tono más oscuro sujetos en una coleta floja; llevaba una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón corto, ambos en tonos de verde, así como botas altas. En sus manos sostenía una vara puntiaguda de un extremo.

La joven golpeó a la bestia en el costado con el extremo puntiagudo, logrando abrirle una herida. En respuesta la bestia se elevó en el aire.

-Ah no. –dijo la joven molesta. –No te voy a permitir que huyas otra vez.

Apoyó la vara en el suelo para impulsarse y dar un gran salto, así logró herir las alas del ser, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando un ligero temblor. Y antes de que éste se pudiera volver a mover ella lo siguió golpeando con la vara, hasta que lo mató.

-Así estás mejor, bien muerto. –dijo ella con satisfacción.

Presea lentamente se puso de pie, sujetándose el brazo adolorido. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la manera de pelear de esa chica.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó la chica volteando a ver a Presea.

-Sí, sólo me golpee el brazo. –dijo Presea.

La chica clavó la vara en el suelo y se acercó a Presea, le revisó el brazo.

-Si me da unos minutos y me acompaña a mi cabaña le puedo dar unas hierbas que evitarán que esa herida se hinche, no fue grave, para mañana su brazo estará como nuevo. –dijo ella. –Sígame.

Ella sacó su vara del suelo y guió a Presea hasta una humilde cabaña no muy lejos de ahí. Sacó un tarro con un ungüento oloroso y se lo pasó a Presea, junto con unos vendajes.

Presea entendió y se curó la herida.

-En verdad me sorprendiste, tu manera de pelear con esa bestia. –dijo Presea.

-Ya me tenía fastidiada. –dijo ella sentándose en una silla. –Me atacó aquí hace una semana, pero cuando vio que le hice frente huyó. Hace tres días atacó la villa al pie de la montaña, fui a enfrentarle y nuevamente huyó, la estuve siguiendo. Si la dejaba escapar otra vez quien sabe que desgracias hubiera causado.

-Peleas muy bien. –la complementó Presea. –Y eres muy joven.

-Gracias. –dijo ella sonriendo. –Entreno desde hace cinco años. Cuando el pilar desapareció y los monstruos atacaron, las Guerreras Mágicas me salvaron, ellas fueron mi motivación para entrenar y volverme tan fuerte como pudiera, así después yo también podría salvar a otros.

Presea asintió.

-He visto a otras mujeres, que se hacen llamar Guerreras Mágicas. –continuó la chica poniéndose de pie para guardar el ungüento. –No son las que me salvaron a mí de pequeña.

-No, no lo son. –dijo Presea. –Porque ellas murieron, hace casi un año.

-¿Qué! –exclamó la chica, se dejó caer a una silla. –No puede ser... Entonces es por eso.

-Así es. –dijo Presea, viendo que ella ya había deducido la situación actual. –Por eso Céfiro se encuentra en este estado, por eso los monstruos abundan otra vez.

-Y yo que pensé que sólo era una mala racha. –dijo la chica. –Pero no me has dicho qué hacías por aquí, se ve que eres buena en las armas.

-Mi nombre es Presea, y soy Armera. –se presentó la artesana. –Y vine aquí porque me mandaron a buscarte.

-¿Presea¿La armera! –exclamó la chica sorprendida. Luego analizó lo que le habían dicho. -¿A buscarme a mí?

-Sí, a ti. A la Guerrera de la Montaña. –la nombró Presea. –Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Ese título me lo dieron los aldeanos. –dijo ella con calma. –Pero en realidad mi nombre es Lira. Y si me necesitan para algo será un placer ayudar.

-Necesito que me acompañes al castillo. –explicó Presea. –Fui enviada a buscarte, así como otros fueron enviados por otras personas, para formar un grupo lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con los monstruos definitivamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Lira. –Y sugiero que si tienes prisa partamos de inmediato. Podemos pedir prestados unos caballos a los aldeanos al pie de la montaña.

Presea asintió y ambas abandonaron la cabaña.

.-.

Latis iba montado sobre su caballo mágico: Relámpago.

-Llevo ya días siguiendo la pista de esa Guerrera Suicida y nada. A cada rato está cambiando de lugar. No sé como se mueve tan rápido. –dijo él con un suspiro de cansancio.

Viendo que su caballo ya se estaba cansando el espadachín decidió que sería conveniente volver a tierra y descansar un rato. Descendió y se detuvo en las cercanías de un bosque, muy cerca de una Aldea.

-Bueno, creo que a este paso es más probable que esa mujer llegue sola al castillo antes que yo la encuentre. –se decía él.

-¿Lord Latis? –preguntó una voz cerca de él.

"Oh perfecto. Lo que me faltaba." Pensó Latis fastidiado al ver a recién llegada.

-Sí, es usted, Latis. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Srita. Masako. –dijo Latis con respeto. -¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-¿No es obvio? –replicó ella con sarcasmo. –Monstruos. Nos dijeron que andaban por estos rumbos y...

Su discurso fue interrumpido por unos gritos. Los monstruos a los que ella acababa de hacer referencia acababan de aparecer.

Masako murmuró algo entre dientes antes de lanzarse contra el monstruo y cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, sin siquiera preocuparse por los niños que se encontraban cerca.

-Listo, asunto arreglado. –dijo ella guardando su guadaña a la vez que se acercaba de nuevo a Latis.

-¿No deberías ayudar a los heridos? –preguntó Latis alzando la ceja.

-No veo por qué. –replicó ella con calma y frialdad. –No son mi responsabilidad.

Latis estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando otro monstruo apareció. Éste parecía un enorme alacrán, y movía su aguijón, listo para matar al primero que se acercara.

Masako dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué¿No piensas hacer algo? –preguntó Latis.

-¿Estás loco? –dijo ella espantada. -¿Y qué esa cosa me mate?

-Si no haces algo los matará a ellos. –dijo Latis señalando a los pequeños.

Un niño en especial, de unos cuatro años, estaba peligrosamente cerca del escorpión.

Latis estaba a punto de atacar él mismo cuando escuchó un grito.

Apenas alcanzó a ver una figura pasar corriendo, levantar al niño en brazos, y ya con él dar un brinco para esquivar el aguijón del escorpión y caer junto a una casa.

Tanto Latis como Masako estaban realmente muy sorprendidos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la recién llegada al niño.

-Sí. Gracias por salvarme. –dijo el aniño agradecido.

-Muy bien. –dijo ella dulcemente. –Ahora mejor vuelve con tu mamá, debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

El niño asintió y se alejo rápidamente.

La joven mujer volteó a ver a Latis y Masako por un momento.

Fue entonces que Latis pudo verla bien. Llevaba una blusa vino de tirantes y un pantalón negro rasgado en varias partes, botas oscuras. Cabello rojo sangre recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y sus ojos escarlata.

-Tú. –dijo ella fríamente mientras se dirigía al escorpión. –Métete con alguien de tu tamaño maldito engendro.

El escorpión en respuesta la atacó. Ella rodó para esquivarlo, se puso de pie de un salto y sacó de su espalda lo que parecían ser dos sables.

Con un grito ella se lanzó contra el monstruo y empezó a pelear con una fiereza que sorprendió a Latis, pocas veces recordaba haber visto a alguien pelear de esa manera, con ese deseo, esa fuerza, esa...pasión.

De pronto el escorpión la golpeó. Si bien no le clavó el aguijón si la arrojó contra un árbol. El golpe que se dio pareció ser bastante malo.

Sin saber por qué Latis comenzó a sentir una ansiedad. Ya había deducido que esa joven era la tan aclamada Guerrera Suicida, y le preocupaba que estuviera mal herida.

-Ah...mal...dición...

Latis volteó al oír esa voz. Realmente se sorprendió al ver a la mujer levantarse, un brazo le sangraba bastante por una cortada que tenía, era obvio que así no podría usar ambas espadas.

-Je... –rió ella con burla, mirando al escorpión. -¿Crees que esto me detendrá? Estás muy equivocado.

Tomó una de las espadas del suelo con su brazo bueno y se lanzó contra el escorpión. De un golpe le cortó las patas, y finalmente clavó la espada en el vientre, después rodó a un lado para esquivar el pus y veneno que manaba de la herida del monstruo.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. –dijo ella observando su espada, ligeramente mellada. –Casi pierdo mi espada.

-¿Cómo puede preocuparle más la maldita espada que esa herida en su brazo? –Masako dijo, casi al 100, lo que pasaba por la mente de Latis en ese momento.

En ese momento la mujer se acercó a ellos, ya había guardado sus espadas, y había puesto un pañuelo sobre su herida para detener el sangrado.

-¿Tú eres una Guerrera Mágica? –preguntó la mujer a Masako.

-Sí, lo soy. –dijo Masako altaneramente.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no interviniste y salvaste a ese niño! –gritó la mujer.

-¿Tú lo hiciste, no? –Masako le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Un segundo más y hubiera muerto. –dijo una exaltada mujer, parecía estar al punto de querer golpear a Masako. –Es tu deber como Guerrera Mágica proteger Céfiro.

-Mis órdenes exactas son matar monstruos, no preocuparme por todos los mocosos que son tan tontos que se atraviesan. –replicó Masako.

Nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera Masako.

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar la mano de la mujer se estrelló contra su rostro, por el impulso volteándole la cara y dejándole una marca.

-Cómo te atreves... –comenzó Masako y trató de golpearla.

La mujer simplemente la esquivó.

-Eres tan insensible, no mereces ser llamada Guerrera Mágica. –dijo la mujer con enojo.

-¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para hablarme así? –reclamó Masako, más molesta por la ofensa que por el golpe en sí.

-Soy una persona que hace lo que tú no eres capaz, soy una verdadera Guerrera, defiendo Céfiro, y a sus habitantes. –dijo la mujer con orgullo, aunque sin soberbia. –Soy alguien que lucha sin retroceder, que no teme a morir; no soy como tú, una cobarde.

Nuevamente Masako trató de golpear a la mujer, pero esta vez Latis intervino y la detuvo.

-¿Pero por qué...? –comenzó ella.

-Vuelve al castillo, yo iré más tarde. –le dijo Latis.

Y ella de inmediato supo que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Una vez que Masako se marchó, aún refunfuñando, la mujer se dejó caer sobre un tronco y Latis se inclinó a su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó él.

-Sí, no es nada. –replicó ella con calma.

-Me pareció increíble su manera de pelear, era como si no tuviera miedo a nada. –dijo Latis genuinamente sorprendido.

-Lo tengo, tengo miedo, y mucho. –dijo ella. –Es sólo que sé que si me dejo dominar por el miedo no serviré de nada. Este mundo necesita que alguien lo defienda, y no es por ofender, pero esas mujeres no merecen ser llamadas Guerreras Mágicas, son más un problema que la solución.

-Lo sé. –dijo Latis.

-Ay pero que maleducada soy. –dijo ella apenada, extendiéndole la mano. –Mi nombre es Scarlet.

-Yo soy Latis Shields. –se presentó él. –Y la he estado buscando.

-¿A mí? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si usted es la Guerrera Suicida, sí. –replicó él.

-Pues creo que después de lo que hice allá atrás decirle que no sería la mentira más obvia del mundo. –dijo Scarlet sonriendo.

-Yo deseo más que nada salvar Céfiro, Scarlet. –dijo Latis seriamente. –Es por eso que la he estado buscando. Únase a mí, y a otros guerreros, para que luchemos juntos por Céfiro.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo ella, parecía emocionada ante la idea.

Con eso Latis convocó a Relámpago, ambos lo montaron y tomaron rumbo al castillo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Ya aparecieron más guerreras. ¡Viva! Y todo lo que le dijo Scarlet a Masako, yo creo que se lo merece, por no proteger a los cefirianos. Je, Je, y pensar que cuando empecé a escribir éste capi empecé a poner más groserías, pero iba a quedar muy altisonante así que tuve que hacer un voto de censura. Eso me pasa por emocionarme demasiado. Voy a tratar de controlarme más, aunque no les prometo nada.

Éste es un aviso: Ésta es la última vez que actualizo bajo la regla de un mes. A partir de la próxima actualización la fecha de ésta dependerá de la cantidad de reviews que reciba y lo que se tarden en llegar. Gracias.

Espero reviews pronto.


	5. Una Nueva Reina

**Capítulo 5.- Una nueva reina.**

Las puertas de la Sala de Juntas se abrieron, dejando pasar a Latis, seguido de Scarlet. Adentro ya se encontraban Presea, Lira, Ascot, Nerisa, Paris y Ania.

-Hasta que por fin llegas. –dijo Paris al ver a Latis entrar.

Latis lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno. –dijo Presea. –Ya que estamos todos reunidos. –señaló a Lira. –Ella es Lira, la Guerrera de la Montaña.

-Mucho gusto. –saludó Lira con una sonrisa.

-Ella es... –comenzó Ascot.

-Soy Nerisa, la Guerrera del Mar. –interrumpió la joven de cabellos marinos.

Ascot torció los ojos, era difícil acostumbrarse al difícil carácter de esa mujer.

-Ella es Ania, la Guerrera del Bosque. –presentó Paris a su acompañante.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos. –dijo Ania con una inclinación.

-Y ella es la Guerrera Suicida, Scarlet. –presentó Latis.

Scarlet se limitó a sonreírles a todos.

-Se nos dijo que nos necesitaban para proteger Céfiro. –dijo Nerisa. –Si no les importa ser un poco más específicos acerca de cómo vamos a lograr eso.

-Calma Srita. Nerisa, deje a nuestros anfitriones hablar. –dijo Ania con calma.

-A mi me sacaron de mi casa en la playa, así que más vale que esto sea bueno o mejor me regreso, hay demasiados monstruos viniendo del mar como para dejar esa zona desprotegida demasiado tiempo. –insistió Nerisa.

-Sí pero, ya está usted aquí, espere a escuchar el plan de los señores. –dijo Ania.

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó Latis con fastidio.

-Por favor chicas, cálmense, todas estamos del mismo lado. –trató de intervenir Lira, aunque sin mucho resultado.

-Sí, -dijo Paris. –Desde que llegaron.

-Y por más que Lira trate de hacerla de mediadora parece imposible. –agregó Presea.

-Ya notaron que las cuatro Guerreras son mujeres. –comentó Ascot. –¿No les parece curioso?

-La verdad es que sí. –dijo Paris.

-Yo no las he visto pelear mucho, pero al menos Scarlet merece más el título de Guerrera que las que dicen serlo. –dijo Latis recordando lo ocurrido el día que conoció a Scarlet.

-Creo que sería conveniente empezar a explicarles el plan. –sugirió Paris.

-En cuanto logres calmarlas. –dijo Presea con ironía.

-¡Chicas!

El grito de Scarlet resonó por encima de la discusión de las otras tres.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Scarlet.

Ania, Nerisa y Lira interrumpieron su discusión para voltear a ver a la otra joven.

-Por favor, cálmense, vinimos aquí porque nuestros mejores deseos son para Céfiro, para mejorarlo, y ciertamente discutiendo entre nosotras no lo vamos a lograr. –dijo Scarlet con autoridad. –No es el momento de pelear, sino de unirnos, estamos aquí para luchar por Céfiro¿o no?

-¡Si! –gritaron las otras tres a una voz.

Los hombres estaban boquiabiertos. Esa chica, Scarlet, con unas cuantas palabras había logrado apaciguar a las otras, había impuesto una autoridad increíble.

-Ahora sí. –dijo Scarlet volteando a ver a los hombres. –Si serían tan amables de explicarnos para lo que nos han traído aquí.

-Deseamos formar un equipo, unirnos, para enfrentar a esos monstruos. –explicó Ascot. –Para proteger a los cefirianos.

-¿No se supone que de eso se encargan las Guerreras Mágicas? –preguntó Lira

-Esas Guerreras Mágicas sirven para nada. –dijo Scarlet en tono despectivo. –Si no hacemos algo nosotros ellas van a dejar que Céfiro se destruya.

-Pero debe haber alguna razón para tanto monstruo. –dijo Ania pensativa.

-Céfiro resiente la ausencia de las anteriores Guerreras Mágicas. –dijo Latis.

Las cuatro Guerreras voltearon a verlo en silencio.

-Hace un año y 10 meses Céfiro había aceptado a una de las anteriores Guerreras Mágicas como pilar, y a las otras dos como Guardianas Eternas. –explicó Latis. –Pero ellas murieron hace casi un año, en un accidente de Mundo Místico, justo antes de venir a establecerse aquí en Céfiro.

-Es cierto. –murmuró Lira. –Ha sido desde entonces que Céfiro se descontroló, hay cambios radicales de clima, aparecen monstruos y la tierra tiembla.

-Todo es por la ausencia de ellas. –dijo Paris.

Ascot se daba cuenta que los dos evitaban pronunciar los nombres de las chicas, aún les dolía demasiado su ausencia.

-Pero si ese fuera el caso, -dijo Nerisa. –No deberían ser la solución estas nuevas Guerreras Mágicas.

-Lo dije y lo repito, esas pseudo-Guerreras son más un problema que una solución. –dijo Scarlet fríamente.

Presea se sorprendió del tono con que se expresaba la joven. Así que Latis explicó lo que había ocurrido el día que él y Scarlet se encontraron.

-¿Qué ella dijo qué! –gritó Paris furioso.

-Calma Paris. –murmuró Presea.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –gritó Paris. –Las Guerreras son convocadas para proteger Céfiro, no para insultar a los habitantes y rechazar su deber.

-Cálmese príncipe. –dijo Ania con calma. –No logrará nada desesperándose.

-Si ellas no cumplen con su deber lo haremos nosotras. –dijo Scarlet con decisión.

-¡Sí! –gritaron las otras tres jóvenes de inmediato apoyándola.

Los hombres estaban muy sorprendidos, todavía ni terminaban de explicarles la situación y ellas ya estaban listas para salir y enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-Pero aún hay algo más. –dijo Ania en ese momento. –La corona...

Presea y Ascot se sorprendieron¿Cómo podía esa chica saberlo? Latis tuvo el firme presentimiento que la joven ocultaba algo. Paris se limitó a asentir.

-Céfiro necesita un nuevo pilar, -dijo el príncipe. –No sabemos cuanto tiempo más el planeta pueda resistir sin él así que debemos darnos prisa, sólo cuando la corona encuentre quien la porte volverá la calma a nuestro mundo.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Scarlet. –Manos a la obra.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Lira con convicción. –Es verdad que el tiempo apremia, debemos empezar cuanto antes.

-Digan cuando partimos. –dijo Nerisa con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Deberemos ser rápidas y cuidadosas, Céfiro depende de que logremos esto. –dijo Ania.

"Es increíble la manera de ser de esas jóvenes." Pensaba Ascot.

"Realmente están decididas a luchar por Céfiro." Pensó Paris.

"Jovencitas, tan valientes, con ellas Céfiro tiene una nueva esperanza." Se decía Presea.

"Toda la vitalidad que tienen, en especial Scarlet." Murmuraba Latis mentalmente. "Aún sin haber visto a las otras pelear puedo ver que ellas merecen más el título de Guerreras Mágicas que esas otras: Masako, Laisha y Yaruha."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Caldina y Ráfaga.

-Paris, Latis, aquí estaban. –dijo Caldina viéndolos. –Lo que pasa es que... –se interrumpió al notar a las chicas. -¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son las nuevas Guerreras Cefirianas que van a proteger nuestro mundo. –respondió Ascot.

-¿Guerreras Cefirianas? –preguntó Ráfaga.

Paris les explicó lo que habían hablado, y la razón por la que habían llevado esas chicas al palacio.

-En eso tienen toda la razón. –apoyó Caldina.

-¿Guru Clef sabe de esto? –preguntó Ráfaga.

-Sabe que íbamos a buscar personas que nos ayudaran en las batallas contra los monstruos. –dijo Presea. –No sabe lo que pensamos de las Guerreras Mágicas, ni que trajimos a estas jóvenes aquí.

-Yo no dudo que él piense lo mismo. –dijo Latis.

-Y si no es necesario no tiene por qué enterarse que estamos aquí. –dijo Nerisa.

Los demás asintieron.

-Yo misma las guiaré a las habitaciones del ala este. –se ofreció Caldina. –Alejadas de la Sala del Trono donde Guru Clef se encuentra, y cerca de una de las salidas laterales, no tendrán problemas para ir y venir.

-Me parece bien. –dijo Ania.

-Así no molestaremos a nadie si tenemos que salir a mitad de la noche. –agregó Lira.

Nerisa y Scarlet se limitaron a asentir.

.---.

El cambio en los siguientes días fue notorio. El trabajo combinado de las 'Guerreras Cefirianas' como los demás las llamaban había hecho que las cosas mejoraran considerablemente. En dos semanas ya el único problema de Céfiro era encontrar un pilar.

-Es increíble lo mucho que hemos logrado desde que esas chicas trabajan juntas. –comentó Caldina un día.

-Es verdad. –coincidió su esposo.

-Quizá si ellas hubieran surgido cuando el conflicto con Esmeralda y Zagato nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas, y sufrimiento. –comentó Paris.

-El hubiera no existe. –dijo Presea. –Ahora lo que debemos hacer es preocuparnos por Céfiro, por conseguir un nuevo pilar.

-Hemos estado recorriendo aldeas buscando a personas que estén dispuestos a ceñirse la corona, pero los pocos que acceden son rechazados por la corona. –dijo Ascot. –Ni siquiera logran entrar a la habitación, por ser rechazados.

-Al menos nadie ha muerto. –comentó Caldina.

-Es cierto, la corona simplemente las rechaza, ya no las daña. –convino Presea.

-Otra más de las bendiciones que dejaron ellas para nosotros. –dijo Latis.

Los demás asintieron, la frase era obvia, y no hacía falta que especificara de quién hablaba.

Y es que él y los demás parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en silencio para no mencionar a las anteriores Guerreras Mágicas, creían que así les sería menos duro reponerse al dolor, y no sufrir tanto.

.---.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta cumplirse un mes más, y aún nada. Céfiro parecía estar desmoronándose más cada día. Aunque los monstruos realmente ya no eran un problema gracias a las cuatro nuevas Guerreras, los temblores seguían y Céfiro se destruía poco a poco.

.---.

Un día las chicas estaban buscando a Scarlet, pero no podían encontrarla por ningún lado. Hasta que finalmente Lira la vio en una de las ramas de un árbol.

-Las chicas y yo te hemos estado buscando por horas. –dijo Lira subiendo hasta su nivel. -¿Qué haces hasta acá arriba?

Scarlet estaba abrazando sus piernas, y con la cabeza hundida en medio; en el momento que la alzó Lira pudo ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, era obvio que llevaba ya un largo rato llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Lira muy preocupada.

-No sé. –respondió Scarlet. –Simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar.

Lira no entendió.

-Desde hace días he sentido como si una profunda tristeza invadiera mi corazón, una pena y un vacío tan profundos y terribles que no sé cómo explicarlo. Hoy fue tanto que no pude evitar llorar, por eso preferí venir aquí, para que nadie me viera.

-Nos hubieras buscado. –le dijo Lira con una sonrisa sincera. –Te podríamos ayudar.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. –dijo Scarlet. –No importa lo que otros digan el dolor va a seguir ahí. Y no las quiero preocupar.

-Somos amigas, nos preocupamos una por otra. –insistió Lira.

-No. –repitió Scarlet. –Para todos allá afuera yo soy fuerte, poderosa, invencible, sin miedo, 'La Guerrera Suicida' me llaman, 'La que no le teme a nada'. Pero yo tengo tanto miedo. Y no a la muerte, sino a esto que estoy sintiendo. Este dolor en mi pecho, en mi alma, es peor que morir.

-¿Te habías sentido así antes? –preguntó Lira.

-No lo recuerdo. –respondió Scarlet.

Lira le iba a pedir más explicaciones cuando de pronto Scarlet volteó hacia el exterior, su expresión de dolor y pena suplantada por una de alerta y decisión.

-Hay problemas. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar del árbol.

Sin pensarlo mucho Lira la siguió.

.---.

En el campo, no muy lejos del castillo, Nerisa hacia milagros para esquivar todos los golpes que trataban de darles los dos monstruos que acababan de aparecer. Ania parecía prepararse para lanzar una flecha cuando de pronto uno de los monstruos la descubrió y con un ataque la mandó a volar.

-¡Ay! –gritó Ania, fue a caer en unas ramas.

El monstruo se disponía atacarla de nuevo cuando vieron pasar a alguien a toda velocidad, una espada en cada mano y entrar en feroz combate con la criatura.

-Scarlet... –murmuró Ania, sorprendida por la precisión de su compañera.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lira llegando.

-Sí. –respondió Ania levantándose lentamente, algo adolorida. –Veo que encontraste a Scarlet.

-Sí. –respondió Lira. –A decir verdad la acababa de encontrar cuando atacaron los monstruos.

-Si nos ayudan a pelear. –dijo Nerisa con sarcasmo. –La plática, creo yo, puede esperar a después.

Lira asintió a la vez que descolgaba de su espalda la vara y se ponía en posición de ataque.

.---.

Cerca de diez minutos después Paris se acercó.

-Escuché un escándalo y... –comenzó él, se detuvo al ver la escena:

Nerisa en una esquina, tratando de limpiar su espada, Scarlet sacando su espada del cuerpo de uno de los monstruos, y Lira revisando una herida que tenía Ania en un antebrazo; El cuerpo del otro monstruo se encontraba justo detrás de ellas, estaba prácticamente destazado.

-Wow... –fue lo único que pudo articular Paris.

.---.

Los días siguieron pasando, un combate tras otro. Guru Clef eventualmente se enteró que la relativa mejoría de su situación se debía a esas nuevas guerreras y no puso objeción alguna. Más bien era un alivio para él saber que tenían un problema menos de qué preocuparse.

Faltaban dos semanas para que se cumpliera un año desde la muerte de las anteriores Guerreras Mágicas, y muchos se preguntaban si Céfiro sobreviviría más allá de esa fecha.

Incluso habían tratado de conseguir ayuda de los planetas vecinos, pero Autozam estaba en pleno proceso para purificar su aire, todos estaban ocupados; en Fárem acababan de coronar a Aska como Real Emperatriz, ante la muerte de sus padres, y estaba muy ocupada arreglando todos los asuntos del gobierno; y en Cizeta tenían problemas por una sequía y las princesas tenían que solucionar eso antes que pensar en ayudar a alguien más.

.---.

En algún lugar desconocido, donde no llegaba luz alguna se hallaba una figura femenina alta sentada en una especie de trono; frente a ella se encontraban tres figuras arrodilladas.

-¡Inútiles! –les gritaba la del trono. -¿Por qué Céfiro no está destruido todavía! Los monstruos, los terremotos, Céfiro ya debería haber desaparecido por completo.

-Lo sentimos mucho señora. –dijo una de las tres figuras. –Es sólo que no esperábamos que intervinieran esas guerreras.

-¿Qué guerreras? –preguntó la señora, parecía desconocer esa información.

-Las nuevas guerreras. –explicó otro de los individuos. –No esperábamos que aparecieran. Tienen una habilidad increíble, como la que se dice tenían las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas que defendieron Céfiro de los países vecinos y de…

-¡No me interesa la habilidad o fuerza que tengan un montón de chiquillas que se quieren creer las heroínas! –gritó la señora. -¡Quiero Céfiro destruido¡Ya!

-Así lo haremos mi señora. –le aseguró la tercera figura.

-¡Váyanse! –les gritó la señora. –Y no vuelvan hasta que hayan cumplido su deber, o lo tendré que hacer yo misma; destruiré Céfiro por completo¡y a ustedes junto con él!

-Sí mi señora. –dijeron a una voz los tres súbditos.

.---.

Lira, Scarlet, Ania y Nerisa estaban reunidas en uno de los jardines del palacio, discutían acerca de las batallas recientes y la situación de Céfiro.

-Los monstruos parecen ser cada vez más fuertes. –comentó Ania preparando algunas flechas. –Y cada vez los ataques son más seguidos, y en mayor número.

-Si se tratara de un ejército de personas te diría que su general los está empujando en una misión que considero como más suicida que la mía. –dijo Scarlet con cierto tono irónico mientras sacaba filo a su espada.

-Por ahora. –replicó Lira con seriedad. –Pero si los monstruos van aumentando de fuerza y poder¿no sería lógico pensar que llegue el día en que sean más fuertes que nosotras?

-Si ellos pueden volverse más fuertes entonces nosotras también. –replicó Nerisa muy segura mientras practicaba con su espada. –Sólo tenemos que entrenar más.

-No es tan fácil Nerisa. –dijo Ania con calma, revisando la cuerda de su arco. –Se te olvida que los monstruos que enfrentamos tienen magia, nosotras no.

-¿No hay un hechicero en éste castillo? –preguntó Scarlet.

-Sí. –asintió Lira. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿No podríamos pedirle a él que nos preste algo de magia? –sugirió Scarlet. –Después de todo no es para nuestro beneficio personal, sino por Céfiro.

-No creo que sea tan fácil. –dijo Lira con duda.

-Las únicas personas que yo he visto usando magia además del Hechicero Guru Clef son el que trajo a Nerisa, el Joven Ascot, y el que trajo a Scarlet, el Espadachín Mágico Latis.

-Y díganme¿Ustedes han visto siquiera a Guru Clef? –intervino Nerisa, pero ni siquiera dejó que sus compañeras le contestaran. –No, ninguna de nosotras lo ha visto, he oído decir que nunca sale del ala Oeste del Palacio; y a nosotras se nos ha pedido que no dejemos el Ala Este. ¿Cómo esperan entonces que lo veamos y le pidamos esa magia de la que hablan? Nosotras no somos Guerreras Mágicas, somos simplemente Guerreras, dependemos únicamente de nuestras armas y nuestras habilidades físicas.

Las demás ya no hicieron comentario al respecto. Estaban casi seguras que ella tenía razón, casi; había algo que en los corazones de ellas no terminaba de encajar.

.---.

Era de noche, y tal parecía que los terremotos y los monstruos habían decidido darle la oportunidad a los Cefirianos de dormir pacíficamente, aunque fuera sólo esa noche.

Pero no todos dormían pacíficamente, una figura recorría lentamente los pasillos del castillo, pies blancos descalzos, ropas de dormir blancas, y cabello largo suelto que caía por la espalda y unos ojos que parecían carecer de brillo; por su manera de caminar y su figura aún en la oscuridad se podía distinguir que se trataba de una mujer; o al menos eso parecía.

La figura siguió recorriendo varios pasillos hasta llegar al Salón del Trono, vacío en ese momento; alzó el rostro hacía arriba, y un instante después…desapareció.

Apareció de nuevo en otro lugar, metros por encima de la Sala del Trono, un largo pasillo vacío, en el que se podía sentir que nadie había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La figura dio varios pasos igual de lentos hasta una puerta de un extraño material que aún sin cerrojos ni pestillos permanecía sellada.

Tan sólo tocarla ligeramente con la mano la puerta se abrió para permitirle el paso a la figura, la cual entró con el mismo paso lento. La sala tenía una entrada de suelo de piedra que terminaba después de dar unos pasos, y el suelo del resto de la habitación parecía ser de agua, un agua que surgía sin parar de una fuente situada justo al resto de la habitación, un agua que cubría las paredes y todo el suelo con excepción de la entrada; y además sobre la fuente parecía estar flotando algo, un objeto hermoso y que desprendía una luz y una calidez que sólo se podrían describir como mágicas.

No hubo ninguna reacción visible en el agua a excepción de unas ligeras ondas en la superficie en el momento que la figura dejó la superficie rocosa, increíblemente siendo capaz de caminar sobre el agua.

-La Corona… la voz de la figura sonó suave pero firme a la vez que extendía una mano blanca hacia la fuente y la corona que reposaba sobre ésta.

Tan sólo acercarse lo suficiente la corona de inmediato flotó fuera de su sitio para colocarse en la cabeza de la recién llegada.

-Céfiro… -una voz pareció surgir de las aguas. –He aquí a tu reina.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capi. ¿Quiénes eran los cuatro individuos discutiendo en la oscuridad¿Quién desea la destrucción de Céfiro tanto y por qué¿Cambiarán las Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas¿Lograrán las Guerreras Cefirianas salvar su mundo? Y en especial¿Quién es esa mujer que ahora lleva la corona, la nueva reina de Céfiro?

Sí, soy mala cruel y despiadada, los dejo con muchas incógnitas, pero creo que eso es lo que hace la historia más interesante. Y no se preocupen, pronto sabrán las respuestas. Éste fanfic está a un capítulo de llegar al clímax.


	6. Anaís Marina Lucy

**Capítulo 6.- Anaís…Marina…Lucy… **

Cuando Lira, Nerissa, Ania y Scarlet fueron a desayunar al pequeño comedor del Ala Este notaron que había gran movimiento.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –preguntó Lira preocupada por la inusual actividad a esa hora.

-No lo sé. –respondió Ania.

Nerissa sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no es algo bueno. –murmuró Scarlet seriamente.

Entonces vieron a alguien conocido, era Ascot.

-Joven Ascot. –lo llamó Lira. -¿Podría decirnos qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Ah chicas, disculpen que no las haya saludado. –dijo Ascot algo apenado. –Es que algo terrible ha sucedido.

Ania y Scarlet alzaron una ceja, cada una a su manera presentía que lo que el joven Convocador de Criaturas iba a decirles en verdad era malo.

-La corona ha desaparecido. –soltó Ascot.

-¿Qué! –exclamaron Nerissa y Lira a una voz.

-Así es. –afirmó Ascot. –La corona, el símbolo que representa al pilar, ha desaparecido. Guru Clef fue como todas las mañanas a revisar si había alguna señal que indicara que el nuevo pilar estaba cerca, y entonces notó que la corona ni siquiera estaba en su sitio.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó Lira sin poder creerlo.

-Nadie lo sabe. –dijo Ascot. –Deben saber que lo que acaba de suceder se creía imposible hasta hoy. Se supone que a esa habitación sólo se puede ingresar usando unas llaves mágicas que te tele-transportan, no hay puertas ni escaleras ni ninguna otra manera de llegar ahí. Además, a la Sala de la Corona sólo pueden entrar personas elegidas, como el Pilar, el Máximo Sacerdote, Guru Clef y las Guerreras Mágicas.

-No crees que las Guerreras Mágicas hayan… -comenzó Nerissa insegura.

-A mí no me extrañaría. –dijo Scarlet con fastidio.

-No pudieron haber sido. –negó Ascot. –Porque aunque todas esas personas pueden entrar a la Sala, la mayor parte de ésta está llena de agua, un agua mágica que únicamente el pilar puede tocar; si cualquier otro la toca muere.

-Entonces sólo hay una explicación lógica. –dijo Ania con calma.

Los demás la miraron en silencio, ella era la más inteligente de las cuatro chicas, confiaban mucho en ella, entonces si ella tenía una explicación seguramente estaba en lo cierto.

-La única persona que pudo haber entrado a este Castillo atravesando toda la seguridad, ingresado a la Sala de la Corona sin problemas, y haberse llevado la Corona del Pilar es… -Ania hizo una pausa en la que notó la muda atención de todos en ella. –El Pilar mismo.

.---.

Aunque en un principio todos creyeron que lo que Ania había dicho era demasiado simple e incoherente, entre más lo pensaban más creían que posible que en el fondo tuviera la razón. Después de todo, y como el propio Ascot había dicho, la única persona que podría haber hecho todo el recorrido y haber llevado a cabo tal 'robo' era el propio Pilar; la corona no permitiría a nadie más que se acercara, la magia que había en ella no lo permitiría.

.---.

Pasó una semana en medio de la confusión y la desconfianza, el castillo había dejado de ser el lugar cálido y tranquilo para convertirse en un lugar donde todos se dirigían miradas en secreto, no se podía confiar en nadie por temor a que esa persona hubiera sido quien robara la corona o hubiera tenido algo que ver.

Todos pasaban las horas tratando de encontrar la preciada corona, o a quien la tuviera; cada uno haciendo uso de sus talentos. Las únicas que no podían ayudar a buscar porque tenían como deber proteger Céfiro de los monstruos eran los dos tríos de Guerreras.

Nerissa aún desconfiaba de las Guerreras Mágicas. Ania trataba de probar que el viento en verdad confiaba en ella, pero si así era ni siquiera el viento sabía el paradero de la corona. Lira estaba bastante preocupada, sabía lo importante que era esa corona, y temía que si ésta no aparecía pronto las pocas esperanzas que les quedaban de encontrar un pilar antes que Céfiro se destruyera terminarían de desvanecerse. Mientras que Scarlet no decía nada al respecto pero se la pasaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, como si en éstos fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

.---.

-¿Cómo es posible! –el grito furioso de la mujer resonó entre las sombras. -¡Se suponía que serían ustedes quienes tomarían la corona y la traerían hasta mí¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido!

-No lo sabemos señora. –dijo la primera figura.

-Estuvimos buscando la entrada a la Sala de la Corona, pero nunca pudimos encontrarla. –dijo la segunda figura. –O no existe o está muy bien escondida.

-Esa entrada tiene que existir. –dijo la señora. –Ustedes van a volver, la van a encontrar y me van a traer esa corona, ya. Tienen una semana, si no, las mataré.

Las tres figuras asintieron con una reverencia y se retiraron de inmediato.

.---.

Scarlet se levantó a medianoche más intranquila de lo normal. Sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía explicar cómo ni qué. Pensando que si se lo decía a sus compañeras ellas pensarían que había enloquecido Scarlet se puso un camisón encima de su ropa de dormir, se puso los zapatos, tomó sus cuchillos y salió de su habitación sigilosamente.

Su gran habilidad como guerrera le hizo fácil recorrer los pasillos del castillo en un absoluto silencio. Así hasta llegar al Ala Norte del palacio.

Scarlet sabía que no debía estar ahí, en esa Ala se encontraban las habitaciones de todos los miembros importantes del castillo: como el General y su esposa, la Armera Presea, el Espadachín Mágico Latis, el Convocador Ascot y el propio Príncipe Paris. El único que no dormía en esa área era Guru Clef, cuyas habitaciones se encontraban en el Ala Oeste.

Al llegar casi al final del pasillo que había estado recorriendo Scarlet pudo distinguir tres figuras que se disponían a abrir la puerta. Como no quería alertarlas de su presencia Scarlet prefirió entrar tras ellas en vez de gritarles.

Así llegó a la pequeña salita que precedía a la recámara, tan sólo por la decoración Scarlet pudo deducir quien dormía ahí.

'Es la habitación del Príncipe Paris.' Pensó Scarlet para si.

Las tres figuras abrieron la puerta a la recámara, y Scarlet decidió que si iba a detenerlas ese era el momento indicado. Así que sin pensarlo mucho lanzó uno de los cuchillos que, con mortal precisión, fue a clavarse justo en la puerta que habían empezado a abrir los intrusos (o intrusas).

Las tres figuras se voltearon de inmediato hacia ella. Scarlet notó que había logrado causarle un rasguño a una de ellas.

-¿Qué pretenden en las habitaciones del príncipe? –preguntó Scarlet tratando de no subir mucho el volumen de su voz.

-No es tu asunto. –dijo una de las figuras.

Scarlet se molestó bastante y trató de atacarlas, pero no se esperaba lo que hicieron.

Uno de los intrusos abrió la puerta que había detrás, para luego hacerse todas a un lado, provocando que Scarlet perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, en la recámara de Paris.

Fue tal el escándalo que hicieron los cuchillos al golpear el suelo que de inmediato empezaron a escucharse puertas abrirse y cerrarse, y luces empezaron a encenderse.

-Malditas… -comenzó Scarlet girándose. –Ya verán cuando las atrape.

-Eso nunca sucederá. –le aseguró una de las mujeres.

Y entonces pasaron tres cosas prácticamente al mismo tiempo: alguien encendió una lámpara en la habitación, Scarlet alcanzó a ver el rostro de una de las tres figuras que se encontraban de pie frente a ella, y después las tres desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? –preguntó Ráfaga entrando a la habitación, espada en mano.

Detrás de él entraron su esposa, varios soldados, así como Ascot y el propio Latis; al tiempo que el príncipe Paris se levantaba de la cama para ver que era lo que había sucedido.

-Señorita... –dijo Ráfaga acercándose a ella lentamente. -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Scarlet se quedó pensando¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que acababa de suceder?

.---.

-¡Estaba en la recámara de Paris! –exclamó Ráfaga perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Y armada¿Qué pensarías tú sino que estaba ahí en un intento por asesinar al príncipe?

-¿Que estaba ahí para evitar que alguien más matara al príncipe? –sugirió Ascot.

-¿Alguien más? –preguntó Presea. -¿Cómo quién? Ráfaga y Caldina fueron los primeros que entraron, y ellos mismos pueden constatar que la única persona en esa habitación, además del príncipe, era la señorita Scarlet.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro. –insistió Ascot. –He estado cerca de ella y de las otras guerreras desde que ellas llegaron al palacio. Luchan con tal pasión por defender a los cefirianos, tú no creerías posible que fueran a querer matar al príncipe de aquellos a quienes protegen.

-A mí me desagrada ésta situación tanto como a ti Ascot. –le aseguró Caldina. –Pero debes admitir que todo resulta sospechoso. Si lo que ella dice es cierto y escuchó ruidos¿por qué ella fue la única que lo escuchó¿Por qué no alertó a sus compañeras?

-Quizá prefería primero asegurarse de que en verdad había un problema. –sugirió Paris. –Yo no lo sé. Todo esto es muy extraño.

Latis sólo escuchaba en silencio. Él era quien menos quería creer posible que Scarlet hubiera tratado de asesinar a Paris. Él había sido quien había ido a buscar a la joven cuando decidieron reunir a las guerreras, él la había visto luchar contra un monstruo aún estando mal herida sólo para poder defender a unos niños, y después cuando discutió con Masako. La Guerrera Suicida, así es como la habían nombrado los cefirianos tras verla pelear varias veces; aunque Latis más bien diría que ella era una guerrera valiente, dispuesta a dar la vida por aquellos que la rodean.

-¿Es que no se dan cuenta? –dijo Ráfaga furioso. –Ella podría ser una espía de quien trata de destruir Céfiro.

-¡No! –El grito inesperado pero firme de Latis sorprendió a todos los presentes.

El propio Latis parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, sin pronunciar una palabra más él se giró y se marchó.

'¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?' se preguntaba Latis.

.---.

Scarlet permanecía sentada en la cama, ya se había cansado de dar vueltas, y de todos modos no era como que tuviera mucho espacio para hacerlo. Estaba limitada a la cama, el tocador, una silla frente a él y el espacio entre ambos muebles. Un muro de magia separaba el espacio donde estaba confinada de la entrada de la recámara y el resto del castillo.

-¡Es que ya les dije que yo no traté de matar a nadie! –insistió Scarlet perdiendo la paciencia. –Me levanté en la noche, escuché ruidos y decidí salir a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Encontré a tres personas que se dirigían al Ala Norte y las seguí. Llegué hasta la recámara del príncipe y quise detener a las intrusas antes que fuera tarde, pero caí en su trampa, terminé en el suelo y el golpe de mis cuchillos al golpear el suelo despertó a todos.

-Cuando dices intrusas suenas muy segura. –comentó Ania. -¿Sabes de quién se trataba?

Las otras tres guerreras cefirianas se encontraban en el espacio de la recámara más allá del muro de magia, hablando con Scarlet. Le creían a su compañera, habían aprendido a confiar la una en la otra aún en el escaso tiempo que llevaban juntas. Así que ahora estaban Lira, Ania y Nerissa ahí, hablando con Scarlet de lo que había sucedido la noche previa, tratando de encontrar algo que les ayudara a probar la inocencia de la joven guerrera.

-Le vi el rostro únicamente a una. –respondió Scarlet. –Apenas la vi y desapareció junto con las otras dos, justo cuando la puerta se abrió. –hizo una pausa. –Se trataba de Masako, la supuesta Guerrera Mágica, puedo decir que las otras dos son sus compañeras, las tales Laisha y Yaruha.

-Yo por eso nunca confié en ellas. –dijo Nerissa con fastidio, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste? –preguntó Lira insegura.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Scarlet. -¿Qué acaso no me creen?

-Claro que te creemos Scarlet. –le aseguró Ania. –Es por eso que estamos aquí, tratando de encontrar algo que te ayude. Pero debes tener en cuenta que necesitamos algo, alguna prueba para que todos en el castillo nos crean que las traidoras son esas tres y no tú.

-Perdona Lira, no quise gritarte. –dijo Scarlet. –Es que esto me desespera. He hecho todo lo que he podido para proteger Céfiro porque es un mundo que amo, y ahora resulta que estoy encerrado bajo la acusación de haber intentado asesinar al príncipe. ¡Por todos los espíritus!

.---.

Después de la plática las chicas decidieron separarse y tomar turnos. Dos estarían recorriendo los alrededores en busca de monstruos, mientras la otra trataba de encontrar alguna pista de lo que había sucedido.

Era en verdad un buen plan de acción, excepto por el hecho de que ahora parecían haber demasiados monstruos.

De alguna manera increíble las 3 'Guerreras Mágicas' no parecían tener problemas para enfrentar a los monstruos que se les ponían enfrente. Mientras que para las otras 'Guerreras Cefirianas' las cosas parecían cada vez más complicadas. Era notoria la falta de Scarlet, su fuerza, su habilidad, su pasión, era muy notoria su ausencia en el campo de batalla.

Y mientras sus compañeras peleaban Scarlet daba vueltas en su pequeña prisión y maldiciendo la suerte que la había hecho ver como traidora, y el no poder convencer con sus palabras a todos que ella realmente adoraba a Céfiro, que deseaba proteger a ese mundo y a sus habitantes con todo su corazón, y primero moriría que hacerle daño a alguien.

.---.

Así pasaron cinco días, y nada había cambiado.

Nerissa, Ania y Scarlet se levantaron esa mañana con un extraño sentimiento, había algo en el aire, algo que les hacía pensar que algo importante había sucedido o estaba por suceder. No sabían exactamente qué era pero seguramente lo averiguarían en el transcurso del día.

Ese día había una extraña calma, no habían aparecido monstruos e incluso los terremotos parecían haberse detenido. Las Guerreras Mágicas habían salido del castillo desde temprano y nadie las había visto. Scarlet seguía en su confinamiento hasta que las autoridades de Céfiro decidieran si era culpable o inocente; juicio que había sido aplazado hasta que solucionaran el problema del robo de la corona. Ania había decidido aprovechar para volver a su cabaña en el Bosque del Silencio a recoger algunos objetos personales. Nerissa había vuelto al Ala Norte a buscar alguna pista de la inocencia de Scarlet. Y Lira caminaba por los jardines interiores del palacio, tratando de aprovechar al máximo el descanso que estaban teniendo.

.---.

-Buenos días. –saludó Ascot acercándose a Lira al verla en el jardín.

-Buenos días Joven Ascot. –lo saludó Lira con una sonrisa.

-Sólo Ascot por favor. –pidió el Convocador.

Lira asintió, y entonces vio a unas extrañas criaturas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

-¿Son sus criaturas? –preguntó Lira con duda.

Ascot asintió.

Lentamente Lira se acercó a una de las criaturas, parecía un halcón enorme con brazos y manos humanas. Ella estiró la mano, la criatura se inclinó hacia ella, permitiéndole a la chica acariciarle el hocico.

-Es lindo. –dijo Lira con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el pelaje. –Extraño, pero lindo.

Ascot sonrió, Lira era una de las pocas personas que aceptaban a sus amigos sin preguntas ni reservas.

Lira siguió acariciando a las criaturas, y ayudándole a Ascot a alimentarlas.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. –dijo Ascot al rato. –Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo libre.

-No hay problema. –le aseguró Lira. –Prefiero entretenerme con algo a seguir pensando en lo que está pasando.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Scarlet? –adivinó Ascot.

-Sí. –asintió Lira dejándose caer en el pasto. –Me parece una injusticia que después de todo lo que ella hace por proteger Céfiro ahora la tengan ahí encerrada.

-¿Tú realmente confías en ella?

-Confío en ella, creo en ella. Aún cuando llevo poco tiempo de conocerla sé que ella sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, mucho menos tratar de matarlo.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo veo muy lógico. Yo la he visto pelear y defender a los cefirianos. Pero tienes que admitir que es sospechoso.

-No sé si es sospechoso o no. Pero Ania me dijo una vez que aquí en Céfiro la Fe es nuestro mayor poder, y si no tienen Fe en Scarlet¿Cómo esperan que podamos salvar a Céfiro?

'La Fe es nuestro mayor poder'. Esa frase le sonaba familiar a Ascot, había escuchado a alguien más en el castillo pronunciarla.

.---.

Ania estaba cerca de los límites del Bosque del Silencio, iba de regreso al castillo, cargando un pequeño morral a un costado con algunas cosas que había ido a recoger a su casa que, milagrosamente, seguía intacta.

Estaba por dejar el bosque cuando escuchó un ruido. Un segundo después una figura masculina cayó frente a ella apuntándole con la espada. Ania ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Sabe príncipe, si su intención era sorprenderme no hizo un muy buen trabajo. –comentó Ania pasando a su lado con calma. –Hace ya un rato que sabía su localización, de haber sido enemigos no me hubiera costado mucho esfuerzo matarlo.

-Su habilidad en verdad me sorprende señorita Ania. –comentó Paris siguiéndola. -¿Pero qué la trae por aquí?

-Decidí ir a mi casa a recoger algunas cosas. –respondió Ania sin dar muchos detalles, entonces ella decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Usted realmente cree que Scarlet trató de matarlo?

-Para ser honesto no lo sé. La situación es muy extraña y todo sucedió demasiado rápido. ¿Usted qué piensa?

-Que Scarlet dice la verdad. Ella es inocente y si estaba ahí fue porque escuchó cosas raras y quiso ayudar.

-Parece confiar mucho en lo que dice, y en la señorita Scarlet.

-Yo a ella le confiaría mi vida.

De pronto sucedió algo inesperado, ambos pudieron escuchar el corte del viento. Paris ni siquiera lo pensó, de inmediato empujó a Ania al suelo y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Ay! –exclamó Ania al golpear el suelo.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Paris.

Él se levantó de un saltó, desenvainó la espalda y sin mediar palabra se lanzó contra el monstruo que se acaba de aparecer. No era muy grande ni muy poderoso, por lo que en poco tiempo ya lo había matado.

-Es bueno ver que usted también tiene habilidad príncipe. –dijo Ania enderezándose del suelo lentamente.

Paris sólo sonrió mientras ella recogía algunas cosas que se había caído de su morral. Paris notó el momento en que la mano de ella se posó en un objeto extraño: parecía una especie de joya rosa, con detalles en verde y dorado, del tamaño del puño.

Ania tomó la joya sonriendo y la llevó hacia su morral cuando la voz de Paris la detuvo.

-Esa joya… -dijo él. -¿Qué hace usted con esa joya?

-Es mía. –respondió ella. –Fue un obsequio que me dio alguien muy querido hace tiempo.

-Eso es imposible. –replicó Paris. –Sólo existen dos joyas como esa. Una la tengo yo, y la otra yo se la obsequié a…

.---.

Al mismo tiempo Nerissa recorría los pasillos del palacio con una expresión seria y hasta algo molesta en el rostro.

-Ya estoy harta. –murmuraba ella sin dejar de caminar. –Scarlet es inocente y la tienen ahí encerrada, y las culpables están por ahí sueltas. Si Scarlet realmente hubiera tenido la intención de asesinar a alguien no hubiera fallado; por los espíritus, una Guerrera como ella no hubiera tenido problema para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, porque no era su deseo hacerlo. No me importa lo que los demás hayan dicho. Si ese tal Guru Clef es quien mantiene a mi amiga ahí encerrada me va a escuchar.

Nadie se atrevió a tratar de detener a la joven mujer cuando ella se dirigió fuera del Ala Este del palacio y hacia el otro lado.

Nerissa no tardó en llegar a unas grandes puertas detrás de las cuales se encontraba la Sala del Trono. ¿Cómo había obtenido esa información? Eso era algo que ni ella misma sabía, pero en ese momento estaba tan concentrada en lograr su objetivo que tampoco le importó. Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta las empujó, abriéndose éstas violentamente.

-¡Hey! –un grito masculino salió de la habitación. -¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme!

-Soy Nerissa, la Guerrera del Mar, y exijo hablar con el Hechicero Guru Clef. –dijo ella entrando en la Sala.

-Yo soy el Hechicero Guru Clef, y señorita éste es un recinto privado, no se puede entrar sin permiso. –se quejó él. –Por todos los espíritus se supone que la puerta estaba sellada.

-Pues yo únicamente empujé las puertas y éstas se abrieron. Vengo a hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

Fue hasta entonces que Guru Clef se giró para ver a la recién llegada, y lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Por alguna razón Nerissa no llevaba el cabello recogido en la coleta, sino suelto, y llevaba una falda azul y blusa blanca que Caldina le regalara semanas atrás; su expresión de molestia cambió a confusión al notar la mirada tan intensa que Guru Clef le dirigía.

-¿Por qué me mira así? –preguntó Nerissa.

Por alguna razón la mirada del hechicero la ponía nerviosa, algo que rara vez le sucedía a la Guerrera de ojos azules, pero cuando sucedía ella tendía a frotarse las manos una con otra, y a veces jugar un poco con un anillo de cristal azulado en forma romboide.

-Es imposible. –murmuró Guru Clef.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Nerissa cruzándose de brazos, preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza del hechicero.

Y entonces él notó el anillo que ella llevaba puesto.

-Ese anillo… -murmuró Guru Clef.

-¿Qué con éste anillo? –preguntó Nerissa sujetando el anillo fuertemente. –Es mío.

-Es imposible. –negó Guru Clef. –Porque ese anillo es de…

.---.

Y mientras la confusión y la incertidumbre crecían en otros lugares Latis finalmente había decidido ir a visitar a Scarlet a su lugar de confinamiento. La encontró sentada en la cama, con las piernas recogidas y pegadas al cuerpo, rodeándolas con ambos brazos, su cuerpo temblaba levemente al ritmo de ligeros y casi inaudibles sollozos; el espadachín mágico notó que ella sostenía algo entre sus manos.

-¿Scarlet? –la llamó Latis con duda.

Lentamente la joven alzó la mirada, lo que Latis vio lo dejó en shock. Los ojos rojos de ella estaban hinchados, lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro como una lluvia sin fin.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Latis, había una gran preocupación en su voz a la que ni siquiera él le pudo encontrar motivo.

-Tanta confusión, tanta maldad, tanto dolor… -dijo Scarlet en voz baja sin dejar de llorar. -¿Por qué no puede todo esto terminar?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Latis sin entender sus palabras.

-Yo puedo sentirlo. Los sentimientos de todos yo los siento. Incluso los tuyos, tu dolor, tu confusión, tu deseo por obtener respuestas. Es demasiado.

Ella apretó con más firmeza el objeto entre sus manos, a la vez que sus sollozos parecían ir en aumento; Y entonces él pudo ver lo que sostenía ella: un medallón redondo, de un material brillante, con un espejo en el centro y joyas engarzadas alrededor.

-Ese medallón… -murmuró Latis sin poder creerlo. –No puede ser, es el que le di a…

.---.

-Anaís…

-Marina…

-Lucy…

Anaís…Marina…Lucy… Tres nombres que hicieron eco en el infinito.

Miradas perdidas, las nubes se apartan, el hechizo se rompe, a la vez que tres corazones vuelven a latir, tres almas que han recuperado su luz.

Tres voces profundas, un llamado rompe el silencio: -Guerreras Mágicas.

* * *

Notas de la autora 

Sin comentarios. Es en serio, no sé qué decir, piensen lo que quieran pero por favor dejen muchos reviews y por nada del mundo se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, ahí encontrarán todas las respuestas.


	7. Las Verdaderas Guerreras Mágicas

**Capítulo 7.- Las Verdaderas Guerreras Mágicas. **

-Guerreras Mágicas. –tres voces profundas cruzaron el cielo, el mar y la tierra, siendo escuchadas hasta el último rincón del planeta. –Es hora de que despierten. Céfiro necesita a sus Guerre…no, a sus Guardianas Eternas.

.-.

Tanto Paris, como Latis y Guru Clef estaban bastante sorprendidos y confundidos con lo que acababa de ocurrir. El príncipe y el espadachín mágico echaron a correr a la Sala del Trono, donde sabían que encontrarían al hechicero. Presea, Caldina, Ráfaga, Ascot y Lira no tardaron en unírseles ahí.

Y justo cuando todos llegaban el palacio se sacudió violentamente.

-¡Guru Clef! –gritaron todos entrando. -¿Qué está sucediendo!

-No consigo encontrar a mis compañeras. –dijo Lira entrando.

Antes de llegar ahí ella y Ascot habían estado buscándolas.

-Ania desapareció. –dijo Paris entrando.

-Scarlet también. –agregó Latis.

-¿Y Nerissa? –preguntó Ascot.

-Estuvo aquí. –respondió Guru Clef. –Me reclamó lo que sucedía con Scarlet, y poco después desapareció.

Los tres hombres se miraban en silencio, había algo que no habían dicho y que seguía dando vuelta en sus cabezas, y hacía que los tres se hicieran la misma pregunta¿sería posible que esas chicas fueran…?

Otro temblor sacudió violentamente el lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso! –exclamó Presea espantada.

-Están atacando el castillo. –dijo Ráfaga.

-¿Pero quién? –preguntó Caldina.

Al ver que Guru Clef seguía en alguna especie de trance Ascot usó su magia para activar la pantalla en el techo de la Sala del Trono.

-¿Qué es eso! –exclamaron Caldina, Presea y Lira a una voz.

-Son monstruos. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Pero miren. –Latis fue el primero en salir del trance. –Hay personas montadas sobre esos monstruos.

Reaccionando, Guru Clef hizo que la imagen en el techo se centrara en la cabeza de los tres descomunales monstruos que atacaban el palacio en ese momento.

-Son Masako, Laisha y Yaruha. –dijo Paris. –Las nuevas guerreras mágicas.

-Por eso Nerissa dijo que no confiaba en ellas. –comentó Lira. –Incluso Scarlet aseguró que ellas habían sido quienes habían ido a asesinar al príncipe esa noche.

Otro golpe a una de las torres del palacio.

-¡Malditas! –gritaron varios de los ahí presentes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. –dijo Presea molesta.

-Las armas que nosotros tenemos no serán suficientes contra monstruos como esos. –dijo Caldina con duda.

-¡Pero es que tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamó Lira desesperada.

-Tranquila Lira. –dijo Ascot sujetándola de los hombros. –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-El hechizo de protección que puse en el castillo no aguantará mucho. –les informó Guru Clef. –Un golpe más como esos y todo será destruido.

-Debe haber una manera de detenerlas. –dijo Paris con nerviosismo.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, si tan sólo ellas estuvieran ahí. Ellas…sí…las únicas con el poder de salvarlos a todos en ese momento eran…las Guerreras Mágicas.

.-.

-Es hora de destruir Céfiro. –dijo Masako con burla. –Yaruha…

-Claro. –dijo su compañera. –Me pregunto que sentirá ese tonto de Guru Clef al pensar que destruiremos su adorado planeta con la magia que él mismo nos entregó.

-Recuerda que no es sólo la magia de él. –intervino Laisha. –Nuestra señora amplificó nuestros poderes para que pudiéramos arrasar con todo.

-No importa. –dijo Yaruha. –Esto termina ahora¡Arpones de Hielo Oscuro!

El ataque iba directamente contra el castillo, tal fuerza que el escudo que Guru Clef había puesto no resistiría. Era el final…o tal vez no.

-¡Viento de Defensa!

Un escudo de aire detuvo el ataque en el último momento, dejando algo confundidas a las 3 Guerreras Negras, y sorprendidos a todos los que observaban la situación desde el interior del castillo. Y lo que siguió confirmó las sospechas…

-¡Dragón de Agua!

El ataque se precipitó contra las Guerreras Negras, quienes lograron esquivarlo en el último momento, aunque dos de los monstruos que habían estado montando no corrieron con la misma suerte.

-Buena puntería. –comentó una voz suave.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí! –gritó Masako.

-También el escudo fue bueno. –dijo una segunda, más firme. –Tal parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Siempre supe que no eran de fiar. –dijo una tercera, su voz un poco más fría que las dos primeras. –Pero nunca imaginé que tuvieran el descaro de atacar el palacio directamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes! –gritó Laisha. -¡Muéstrense!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la de la voz firme. –A mí me parece interesante observar la situación desde aquí.

-¡Infierno Negro! –atacó Masako.

El ataque golpeó el mismo escudo de aire y no tuvo efecto alguno.

-No importa lo que hagas, mi escudo no caerá. –dijo la de la voz suave con calma. –No caerá porque lo sostengo con la fuerza de mi Fe, y como me dijo una vez un amigo, en este mundo nuestra Fe es nuestro mayor poder.

.-.

Esa última frase causó gran sorpresa en todos los que se encontraban en la Sala del Trono.

-La Fe es nuestro mayor poder. –repitió Ascot, volteó a ver a Lira. –No fue eso lo que…

-Sí. –asintió Lira. –Eso fue lo que me dijo Ania el otro día.

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije a una de las Guerreras Mágicas el día que las conocí. –intervino Guru Clef. –Se lo dije a Anaís.

.-.

Afuera las Guerreras Negras comenzaban a perder la paciencia.

-Les exigimos que salgan de inmediato. –dijo Yaruha molesta.

-Ustedes no tienen autoridad alguna para exigirnos algo a nosotras. –dijo la de la voz fría con gran autoridad.

-Sí la tenemos. –aseguró Masako. –Tenemos la autoridad de que somos las Guerreras Mágicas…

-¡Mentira! –gritó la voz firme. –Ustedes sólo son unas farsantes.

-Las verdaderas guerreras mágicas… -siguió la de la voz suave.

-…somos nosotras. –finalizó la de la voz fría.

Y entonces las vieron ahí, justo a la entrada del palacio.

.-.

Una ahogada exclamación de asombro abandonó la garganta de casi todos los presentes en la Sala del Trono. Esas ropas, esas voces, esos rostros, ellos las conocían.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Ascot en shock.

-Son Ania, Nerissa y Scarlet. –dijo Lira.

-No. –negó Paris. –Son Anaís…

-…Marina… -agregó Guru Clef.

-…y Lucy. –terminó Latis.

De pronto hubo un pequeño grito. Todos voltearon a ver a Presea.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Caldina.

-Los guantes… -comenzó Presea.

Y al girarse todos alcanzaron a ver los tres guantes mágicos que solían llevar las Guerreras Mágicas flotando fuera de la habitación.

.-.

Los guantes flotaron fuera del palacio y hasta las manos de sus respectivas dueñas, quienes los tomaron en silencio y se los pusieron. Al instante haces de luz de sus respectivos colores los iluminaron, y un momento después ellas estaban ahí, pero ya no se veían igual. Llevaban el elegante traje de guerreras mágicas y las armaduras evolucionadas.

-Nuestras ropas, armaduras y espadas. –dijo Lucy emocionada, sacando su espada de inmediato.

-Saben. –comentó Marina sacando su espada del guante y probándola. –Me da tanto gusto saber que aún cuando esas tres hayan podido fingir que eran Guerreras Mágicas, nunca hayan podido tocar nuestras espadas.

-Ni usar los genios. –agregó Anaís maniobrando igualmente con su espada.

Era como si sólo con mover la espada suavemente todo volviera a ellas: los movimientos, los pensamientos, los sentimientos, todo.

-Eso es porque por mucho que traten de imitarnos como Guerreras Mágicas, nunca serán como las originales. –dijo Marina con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nosotras somos únicas. –agregó Anaís.

-Hora de equilibrar esto. –dijo Lucy. -¿Listas chicas?

-¡Sí! –respondieron sus compañeras a coro.

-¡Ceres¡Windom¡Rayearth! –llamaron las tres alzando sus espadas.

-Aquí estamos, queridas niñas del Mundo Místico, Guerreras Mágicas. –las voces de los tres genios resonaron en todas partes. –Como siempre respondiendo a su llamado.

Un momento después los tres genios aparecieron frente a las chicas, quienes de un salto ingresaron en ellos.

-Hora de comenzar. –dijo Marina.

Pero para cuando ella hubo dicho eso Lucy ya se había lanzado al ataque.

-¡Lucy! –gritó Marina detrás de ella. -¡Espéranos!

-Es bueno ver que no hemos cambiado. –dijo Anaís sonriendo, yendo tras ellas.

-¡Flechas de Fuego! –atacó Lucy.

Las Guerreras Negras trataron de esquivar el violento ataque de Lucy, pero no lo lograron del todo, resultando con algunas quemaduras.

-¡Remolino Azul! –Marina atacó.

Su ataque, si bien apagó el fuego causado por Lucy, también golpeó duramente a las tres muchachas que fingieran ser las Guerreras Mágicas.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo Anaís. -¡Viento Guardián!

Su viento sujetó fácilmente a las tres muchachas.

-Marina, Lucy¡Destruyan al monstruo! –indicó Anaís.

Sus compañeras asintieron, pensando que el plan de su amiga era en verdad bueno.

-¡Dagas de Hielo! –atacó Marina con fiereza.

-¡Relámpago Rojo! –Lucy se agregó al ataque de inmediato.

La combinación de ataques destruyó sin gran problema el último monstruo.

-Ríndanse ahora. –dijo Marina con autoridad, dirigiéndose a sus enemigas.

-Aún no es tarde para arrepentirse de lo que han hecho. –agregó Lucy con la misma autoridad, aunque tratando de no sonar tan dura.

-¿Están locas? –gritó Masako.

-Jamás nos rendiremos. –agregó Yaruha.

-¡Ráfaga Cortante! –gritó Laisha.

El ataque rompió la prisión de viento que Anaís creara.

-¿No les parece algo injusto que nosotras peleemos desde acá arriba, y ellas estén allá abajo? –preguntó Lucy.

-En verdad no has cambiado Lucy. –dijo Marina torciendo los ojos.

Sí, así era su amiga, siempre preocupándose porque los términos en que se enfrentaba a sus oponentes fueran justos. Marina y Anaís nunca olvidarían aquel enfrentamiento con Ráfaga cuando él estaba dominado por Zagato, como Lucy se había negado a usar su magia, limitándose a usar únicamente su espada para enfrentarlo, argumentando que su oponente era un espadachín, y por tanto no sería justo que ella usara una ventaja.

.-.

En el interior del castillo todos observaban la batalla detenidamente. Se veía tan bien la pantalla, que algunos casi deseaban poder atravesarla para reunirse con las jóvenes guerreras y ayudarlas.

-Es increíble. –comentó Ascot. –Pese a no haber usado su magia durante todo este tiempo, su dominio y habilidad no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo.

-Esas son ellas… -murmuró Presea.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas. –interrumpió Ráfaga.

-Niñas del Mundo Místico. –agregó Caldina.

-No. –negaron tres personas a una voz.

La sorpresa de todos los presentes fue grande al voltear a ver a quienes habían hablado: eran Latis, Paris y Guru Clef.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lira, confundida.

-Ellas ya no son niñas. –explicó Latis. –Son mujeres.

-Muy bellas mujeres. –agregó Paris.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes que se trataba de ellas? –se reprendió Guru Clef molesto, aunque todos alcanzaron a escucharlo.

-No fue nuestra culpa. –dijo Ascot. –Es probable que hayamos estado tan tristes y preocupados que no nos diéramos cuenta que eran ellas quienes estaban ahí.

-Y pensar que yo acusé directamente a Scar…a Lucy de tratar de asesinar a Paris. –se lamentó Ráfaga.

-Lucy no es alguien que mantenga rencores. –dijo Latis con una pequeña sonrisa. –Ya verás que todo estará bien.

-Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de ayudarlas… -murmuró Presea.

-Pero no podemos. –negó Guru Clef. –El escudo que pusieron es muy fuerte. Aún más fuerte que el que usaban antes. Nada entra ni sale de este palacio hasta que ellas así lo decidan.

-Pero al menos debemos creer en ellas. –dijo Lira. –Aunque no podamos estar a su lado, sé que ellas sabrán que creemos en ellas, que confiamos.

-Sí hay una manera de hablar con ellas. –dijo Paris sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Caldina. -¿De qué hablas Paris?

Y en verdad sus palabras habían hecho voltear a todos.

Paris empezó a rebuscar entre sus ropas hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Sacó lo que parecía una joya del tamaño de su puño, rosa con verde, y con detalles en dorado.

-Eso es… -Guru Clef sabía que había visto una joya así antes.

-Una de las joyas gemelas que mi hermana me regaló antes que yo abandonara el palacio. –respondió Paris. –La otra se la di a Anaís. Y sé que aún la tiene. La vi. –se llevó la joya a la boca. Y habló: -¿Anaís?

.-.

--¿Anaís?

-¿Paris? –preguntó Anaís sorprendida, rebuscando entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué sucede Anaís? –preguntaron sus amigas.

-Es París. –respondió Anaís. –Escuché su voz.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Marina.

-Yo… -Anaís siguió buscando, hasta que reaccionó. -¡La joya!

De inmediato ella metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una joya idéntica a la que Paris sostuviera en ese momento en la Sala del Trono; la misma joya que Paris le había visto apenas unos minutos atrás, cuando él pronunciara su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando ella finalmente entendiera toda la verdad.

--¿Anaís? --su nombre parecía hacer eco.

-¿Paris¿Eres tú Paris? –exclamó Anaís con una emoción que no podía ocultar. –Esto no es un sueño¿verdad?

--No, no es un sueño amor mío. --respondió la voz del príncipe desde la joya. --Yo soy quien no puede creer que esto sea real, que tú estés ahí.

-Pero aquí estamos, las tres estamos aquí. –le aseguró Anaís casi llorando de la dicha.

--Todos aquí les mandan saludos. --dijo Paris. --Estamos viendo toda la batalla desde el Salón del Trono. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. –le aseguró Anaís, luego bajo la voz y agregó: -Te amo Paris.

--Y yo a ti Anaís. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Y si bien Lucy no tenía manera de escuchar la voz de Latis, sólo con ver y sujetar el medallón que ella llevaba al cuello era suficiente recordatorio de que él también estaba ahí, dentro de castillo, esperándola.

-¡Mi señora!

El súbito e inesperado grito de Masako sacó a las chicas de sus pensamientos, recordándoles que una batalla estaba teniendo lugar.

-¡Henos aquí! –siguió gritando Masako. –Enfrentamos a éstas desleales por ti. Te lo imploramos, danos la fuerza para enfrentarlas.

-¿A quién está llamando? –preguntó Anaís.

Sus compañeras se encogieron de hombros, desconocían la respuesta.

Pero justo en ese momento obtuvieron su respuesta.

.-.

-No puede ser… -murmuraron todos en la Sala del Trono.

Podían ver una sombra extenderse desde la lejanía, llegando a tocar a las Guerreras Negras por detrás.

El grito que salió de las gargantas de Masako, Laisha y Yaruha llegó fácilmente a oídos de todos en la sala del trono aún cuando la imagen proyectada en la cúpula no les daba sonido.

-¡Oh por todos los espíritus…! –Lira murmuró espantada, sujetándose a la túnica de Ascot.

El aprendiz de hechicero la abrazó con dulzura, entendiendo perfectamente la razón de su actitud.

Y era que la sombra había invadido los cuerpos de las tres falsas Guerreras Mágicas, las cuales de alguna forma habían mutado, convirtiéndose en aberraciones; criaturas que parecían humanas pero tenían colas, o garras o colmillos, u otras características que las acercaban más a ser monstruos que seres humanos.

En definitivo no era algo muy agradable a la vista, y explicaba la actitud de Lira; lo que no explicaba era por qué Ascot de pronto sentía ese extraño sentimiento hacia la joven Guerrera de la Montaña.

.-.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó Marina alzando la guardia.

-Creo que precisamente eso. –respondió Anaís tomando una pose defensiva. –Demonios.

-No importa que sea. –dijo Lucy espada en mano. –No podemos dejar que ataquen el castillo ni a nadie.

Sus amigas asintieron y se lanzaron a la batalla.

La batalla fue dura, y si bien la fuerza y el poder de las chicas eran bastante grandes quienquiera que le estuviera dando la energía a sus enemigas también debía ser bastante poderosa.

-No podemos seguir así. –murmuró Anaís respirando entrecortadamente.

-Debe haber alguna manera de terminar esto rápido, y de una vez por todas. –dijo Marina a su lado, limpiándose la sangre de un labio partido.

Anaís se vio a sí misma y a sus compañeras heridas; ya ni siquiera tenía energía para hacer hechizos curativos.

-Hay una manera. –dijo Lucy de pie entre ellas.

Tan solo con ver sus ojos sus compañeras comprendieron.

Hubo un gran resplandor y los genios de las tres se fusionaron, creando al gran Guardián de Céfiro. Con las mentes y los corazones de las tres unidos.

Las Guerreras Negras parecían bastante sorprendidas con lo que ocurría, pero las Guerreras Mágicas estaban dispuestas a no darles un solo momento para atacar, ellas serían primero.

-Por Céfiro… -Lucy dijo firmeza, volteando a ver a sus compañeras por un momento.

-Por Céfiro. –corearon Anaís y Marina con decisión.

-¡Hélice Resplandeciente! –gritaron las tres a una voz.

Sólo hay una palabra para describir la expresión de las Guerreras Negras al ver al imponente genio, la fusión de Ceres, Windom y Rayearth, alzarse frente a ellas: terror. El ataque las golpeó a las tres al mismo tiempo, sin dejarles oportunidad para defenderse o hacerse a un lado. Y el efecto fue instantáneo, las tres se desvanecieron.

-Lo hicimos… -dijo Anaís en un suspiro.

-Sí. –agregó Marina.

Las tres se dejaron caer al suelo de rodillas exhaustas, soltando las espadas mágicas en el proceso. Las espadas volvieron a las joyas de sus guantes y los genios desaparecieron, sus ropas volvieron a las anteriores, con la armadura sencilla; ellas quedaron ahí en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de reponerse.

Marina alcanzó a ver a sus amigos en una pequeña terraza, la única entrada al pasillo que llevaba a la Sala de la Corona que no requería una llave mágica. Se notaba en sus expresiones que realmente deseaban acercarse a ellas.

Anaís también lo notó, y se disponía a retirar el escudo que ahí había puesto, y que increíblemente seguía en pie, cuando la mano de Lucy la detuvo.

-No lo hagas. –ordenó Lucy, poniéndose en pie lentamente.

-¿Qué…? –Anaís estaba confundida.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Marina, ella también deseaba encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Esto todavía no se termina. –respondió Lucy.

Y entonces ellas también lo sintieron, la presencia maligna que había dado poder a las Guerreras Negras, se estaba acercando rápidamente a ellas. Y cuando finalmente vieron de quien se trataba no lo podían creer.

-No lo puedo creer… -murmuró Marina en shock.

-Es imposible… -murmuró Anaís, aún agotada sabía que debían seguir peleando.

-Debonair. –sentenció Lucy con seriedad.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Ehm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Sobre Debonair, desde un principio planee que ella fuera la 'mente maestra' tras todo; y sobre el otro asunto de las chicas…Aquellos que me conocen saben como me las gasto y que me gusta meter algo de angustia, pero rara vez me meto con dramas de matar a los personajes, en especial cuando se trata de las protagonistas. En fin, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, aún faltan dos o tres capítulos y algunas sorpresas.


	8. Las Guardianas Eternas y la Valkiria

**Capítulo 8.- Las Guardianas Eternas y la Valkiria. **

-Debonair. –sentenció Lucy con seriedad.

-Tienes buena memoria niña. –dijo Debonair. –Ya antes me enfrenté a ustedes, y lograron derrotarme y salir con vida. Ésta vez no tendrán tanta suerte.

-Ya lo veremos. –dijo Marina con confianza.

-No dejaremos que sigas haciendo daño. –aseguró Anaís tratando de mostrarse segura.

-Te destruiremos, y ésta vez será permanente. –le aseguró Lucy. –Chicas…

La otras dos asintieron, alzando los brazos atacaron:

-¡Arco iris de Luz!

El ataque fue bastante potente, levantando una increíble nube de humo y polvo.

Anaís hizo un ligero ademán con la mano, creando una brisa que rápidamente apartó el polvo y despejó el lugar, dejándoles ver las consecuencias de su ataque: había un gran cráter, el suelo cuarteado en algunos puntos, y en el centro de todo…Debonair estaba ilesa.

-No puede ser… -murmuraron las tres chicas.

-No le hicimos daño. –dijo Marina sorprendida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Anaís con duda. –Tenemos que destruirla de una buena vez, antes que cause más daño.

-Vamos a demostrarle nuestro verdadero poder. –replicó Lucy con decisión.

Y entonces sus compañeras entendieron a lo que se refería Lucy. Las tres se concentraron, cerrando los ojos.

-Por el mundo que adoramos… -murmuró Marina alzando los brazos, frotando ligeramente con una mano el anillo azul que Guru Clef le obsequiara a la vez que un brazalete plateado que llevaba resplandecía.

-Por aquellos que amamos… -agregó Anaís con los brazos al frente, mientras el mensaje que Paris le mandara resonaba en su mente, la joya estaba en su bolsillo, alentándola a seguir adelante, y entonces un brazalete de bronce que tenía puesto empezó a brillar.

-Por el futuro que todos deseamos… -finalizó Lucy con decisión, las manos en su pecho, aferrando el medallón que siempre llevaba al cuello, no pareció notar la luz que empezó a desprender el brazalete de oro en su muñeca.

Los brazaletes que les daban esa nueva identidad que ellas habían adquirido dos años atrás, ese poder que ellas sabían poseían pero nunca creyeron necesitar, era el momento de usarlo.

Haces de luz en sus respectivos colores las envolvieron. La magia que las rodeaba y les brindaba el poder.

Anaís quedó con un vestido que empezaba verde pálido a la altura del cuello, y terminaba en un verde oscuro al final; era amplio, y le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, desmangado y de cuello redondo, con bordados de pequeñas flores en la orilla; zapatillas beige de poco tacón completaban el atuendo.

Marina lucía un vestido halter, de espalda descubierta, que parecía alternar todos los tonos posibles de azul, le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos y en las orillas tenía una línea plateada muy fina; sandalias azul oscuro de tacón alto daban el toque de elegancia a su vestimenta.

Lucy llevaba un elegante vestido rojo pálido con bordados en fucsia, sandalias doradas con cintas enlazadas en sus tobillos completaban el atuendo, además su cabello se soltó de la usual trenza, y pareció flotar con una brisa invisible.

Y como cierre tres tiaras: las de Anaís y Marina sencillos círculos de escudo con joyas de sus respectivos colores; y la de Lucy, la elegante corona dorada con la joya roja, el símbolo que la identificaba como la reina de ese mundo; el único y legítimo Pilar de Céfiro.

-No sé que hicieron. –dijo Debonair con su voz tan fría como la recordaban. –Pero no importa, porque no me vencerán.

La risa de Debonair fue grande a la vez que les lanzó lo que parecían flechas negras. Flechas que seguramente podrían atravesar el escudo que Anaís había puesto alrededor del castillo a menos que…

-¡Escudo Etéreo! –exclamó Anaís alzando las manos.

Este nuevo escudo, mucho más fuerte que el que usara Anaís normalmente, pudo resistir el ataque de Debonair sin aparentes dificultades.

-Mi turno. –dijo Marina dando un paso al frente. -¡Tormenta de granizo!

El ataque fue bastante violento, golpeando a Debonair duramente; algo que nadie en Céfiro hubiera imaginado posible algunos años antes.

-Malditas niñas… -murmuró Debonair molesta. –No me vencerán. ¡Sombras de la Muerte!

-No nos vencerás. –le aseguró Lucy. -¡Estrella Escarlata!

Ambos ataques se neutralizaron.

-Es hora de terminar con esto. –dijo Marina con seriedad.

-Es cierto. –apoyó Anaís. –No podemos dejarla que vuelva a atacar primero.

-Bien. –dijo Lucy. –Denme sus manos.

Así, las tres se tomaron de las manos, y fue como si en cuanto lo hicieran supieran exactamente lo que debían hacer. Con los ojos cerrados, alzando las manos unidas, tres palabras salieron de sus labios, el máximo ataque jamás creado por ellas:

-¡Luz de Aurora!

El resplandor fue muy grande. Debonair no tuvo siquiera tiempo de gritar, la luz la atrapó, disolviendo la oscuridad al instante.

Cuando la luz se aclaró, y las tres chicas pudieron ver a su alrededor pudieron también suspirar satisfechas.

-Lo logramos. –dijo Marina sin poder evitar sonreír. –La derrotamos.

-Y ésta vez fue para siempre. –agregó Lucy con seriedad, sus palabras casi parecían un reto a que Debonair se atreviera a volver a atacarlas, cosa que no iba a suceder.

-Pero no todo ha sido bueno. –les recordó Anaís, señalando a su alrededor con tristeza. –Céfiro ha sufrido mucho todo éste tiempo. Nuestra ausencia ha dañado este hermoso planeta demasiado.

-Pero con nuestro regreso se va a recuperar. –le aseguró Marina. –Por eso somos las Guardianas de Céfiro¿no?

-Claro que sí. –dijo Lucy con seguridad. –Nosotras vamos a salvar Céfiro, vamos a curar esta tierra.

Y fue como si sus palabras funcionaran como alguna especie de sortilegio las chicas pudieron sentir como plumas blancas empezaban a aparecer en sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Marina confundida.

-Son alas… -dijo Anaís maravillada. –Tenemos alas…

-Entonces démosles un buen uso. –dijo Lucy con decisión.

Sus compañeras asintieron.

Y pese a que jamás antes habían siquiera imaginado tener alas, sólo con pensarlo éstas se extendieron, amplias alas de plumas blancas con las puntas de su color característico, en un tono muy claro.

Una suave brisa las envolvió y en pocos segundos ya las tres estaban volando.

-Chicas. –dijo Lucy de pronto. -¿Recuerdan el pacto que hicimos hace dos años?

-Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. –afirmó Marina.

-La promesa de compartir el máximo poder que posee un pilar. –dijo Anaís. –El de Crear y Destruir.

-Creo que es hora de usar ese poder. –les dijo Lucy.

Sus compañeras asintieron, demostrando que estaban de acuerdo.

Y entonces las tres empezaron a volar, cruzando todo el cielo de Céfiro, rezando mientras lo hacían, y mientras rezaban, sus bendiciones caían sobre la tierra.

.---.

En la Sala del Trono las sorpresas no parecían terminar para aquellos que atestiguaban todo desde la pantalla en la cúpula.

-¡Miren! –exclamó Presea de pronto.

Y era que en la pantalla se mostraba como, lento en un principio, y cada vez más rápido, la tierra se iba sanando. La tierra volvió a su forma, los ríos volvían a llenarse de agua, las olas en el mar llevaban el canto de las sirenas a todos en la tierra, los bosques reverdecían, las hadas bailaban en sus jardines sin parar, el viento cantaba con una fuerza nunca antes vista, y nuevamente había flores en todas partes.

En todos los pueblos y aldeas los cefirianos salían de sus hogares al ver las maravillas que ocurrían afuera. Y cubriéndose los ojos del brillante sol que ahora resplandecía, podían aún distinguir a las tres jóvenes que sobrevolaban los cielos, repartiendo bendiciones a ese mundo que tanto amaban.

Y aunque no podían escuchar lo que decían las personas, ninguno de los que ahí se encontraban tenía dificultad para imaginarse lo que decían.

-En verdad son ángeles… -murmuró Ascot.

-Son los Ángeles de Céfiro. –sentenció Lira con una amplia sonrisa.

.---.

Después de cruzar todo el cielo cefiriano las chicas volvieron a donde comenzaran su recorrido, las puertas del castillo. Como ya el peligro había terminado los escudos puestos por Anaís se habían desvanecido, dejando libre la entrada y salida para todos.

-Lo hicimos. –dijo Anaís con satisfacción.

Las tres observaban a la distancia, la belleza del renovado planeta.

-Salvamos Céfiro de nuevo. –agregó Marina.

-Gracias chicas. –dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Anaís con duda.

-Por estar siempre conmigo, por nunca abandonarme. –explicó Lucy.

-Esas gracias las tendríamos que dar también nosotras, porque tú también estuviste con nosotras…Scarlet. –dijo Marina, usando el nombre de la Guerrera Suicida apropósito.

-Es cierto. –convino Anaís. –Por todo éste año fuimos Ania, Nerissa y Scarlet, tres jóvenes habitantes de Céfiro, Guerreras Cefirianas.

Justo en ese momento las tres sintieron un cambio en su entorno y notaron que ya no estaban flotando un par de metros sobre la superficie, sino en el vacío. A donde iban cuando los genios las requerían.

-Tuvieron la oportunidad única de llevar la vida normal de cualquier cefiriano. –resonaron a su alrededor las voces de los tres genios a la vez que se materializaban. –Y aún así en el momento en que hubo peligro las tres volvieron a luchar por éste mundo. Aún sin magia, sin sus armas originales, sin que se les dijera que era su misión.

-La segunda vez que vinimos tampoco fue por una misión, sino porque fue nuestro deseo salvar a Céfiro. –dijo Marina en tono algo defensivo.

-Pero aún entonces cargaban sobre sus hombros el título de Guerreras Mágicas. –les recordó Ceres.

-No creo que ser una Guerrera Mágica sea una carga. –dijo Lucy con entusiasmo. –Para nosotras siempre ha sido un placer defender Céfiro.

-Quizá eso sea cierto. –asintió Windom.

-Pero en ese tiempo una parte de ustedes sentía que le debían algo a Céfiro. –les recordó Rayearth. –Que tenían que pelear por el bien del planeta para expiar sus culpas por algo que no estuvo jamás en sus manos evitar.

Las chicas permanecieron silenciosas ante ésta afirmación, ningún caso tenía tratar de negar la evidente verdad.

-Y aún cuando pudieron refugiarse en el hecho de ser simples cefirianas, no lo hicieron. –siguió diciendo Ceres.

-Cuando vieron el sufrir del planeta salieron de sus casas listas para enfrentar cualquier cosa. –agregó Windom.

-No fue ésta vez el título de Guerreras Mágicas lo que las impulsó a luchar, sino el deseo de sus propios corazones. –agregó Rayearth.

-Es obvio que íbamos a defender nuestro hogar. –dijo Anaís con su serenidad de siempre.

-Es cierto. –apoyó Marina con firmeza. –No podrían esperar que nos quedáramos sin hacer nada mientras veíamos como Céfiro se caía a pedazos.

-Además. –agregó Lucy sonriendo. –No fuimos nosotras las únicas en salir a pelear. Lira también lo hizo.

Sus compañeras asintieron.

-Lo sabemos. –dijo Ceres. –Esa niña, aún sin tener ningún deber igualmente tomó la decisión de pelear.

-Según sus propias palabras, ustedes fueron su inspiración para decidirse a luchar por Céfiro. –agregó Windom. –Ha probado tener una voluntad y valentía superior a muchos Cefirianos.

-Creo que merece una recompensa. –opinó Lucy.

-Si así lo deseáis, sois la reina, vuestra palabra es ley. –le recordó Rayearth.

-No sólo mi palabra –negó Lucy con suavidad. –Es un poder demasiado grande para cargarlo yo sola. Pero si mis amigas están de acuerdo, realmente creo que Lira merece alguna clase de recompensa por su gran valor y entrega por Céfiro.

Anaís y Marina de inmediato asintieron, dando su completa aprobación para lo que su amiga deseaba.

-Bien. –dijo Lucy. –Lira…

.---.

-Lira…

El llamado cruzó dimensiones y llegó hasta la Sala del Trono, donde pareció un murmullo llevado por una brisa inexistente.

Todos los presentes en la sala estaban algo tensos por la inesperada desaparición de las tres chicas, aunque Guru Clef hacía lo imposible por convencerlos (y convencerse a sí mismo) de que ellas estaban bien y volverían pronto.

Y la situación no mejoró en lo absoluto cuando notaron algo extraño que le sucedía a Lira.

-Me están llamando. –murmuró Lira.

E inmediatamente después se escuchó un grito ahogado de Presea al notar que la chica se estaba desvaneciendo, casi como si estuviera siendo borrada del mundo.

-¡Lira! –gritó Ascot espantado, tratando de sujetarla pero atravesándola por completo.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien. –les aseguró Lira. –No creo estar en peligro.

-No crees estar… -murmuró Caldina. -¡Te estás desvaneciendo niña!

-No se preocupen por mí. –les insistió Lira. –Siento que alguien me llama, voy a estar bien.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando detrás a unos confundidos cefirianos y a un muy desesperado aprendiz de hechicero, que ni él mismo comprendía que lo hacía ponerse tan tenso por una chica que no tenía ni tres meses de conocer.

-Lira… -sólo atinó a repetir su nombre hacia el espacio vacío que ocupara apenas segundos antes la joven.

.---.

Y en ese preciso momento la mencionada joven apareció flotando en la nada, en medio del círculo formado por las Guardianas Eternas aún con sus trajes elegantes y alas y los genios que combatían con ellas desde que eran Guerreras Mágicas.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó Lira con duda, sin atreverse a hablar.

-Estás en el Plano Sagrado Cefiriana. –le dijo Rayearth como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. –Éste es el plano donde sólo aquellos cuyas almas han sido juradas a la eterna protección de tu planeta tienen acceso.

-Aunque en tu caso se ha hecho un concesión. –agregó Windom. –Fuiste traída aquí por la voluntad de la Reina Lucy y sus compañeras, las Damas Marina y Anaís.

Lira de inmediato entendió cuán grande era el honor que se le había concedido al poder encontrarse ella ahí, y de inmediato hizo una profunda reverencia.

-No. –la voz de Anaís finalmente se escuchó.

Lira notó que todas las voces hacían eco en ese lugar.

-No te inclines. –Lucy flotó hasta el nivel de Lira y le alzó el rostro. –No te llamamos aquí para que te inclinaras ante nadie, sino para premiarte.

-¿Premiarme? –preguntó Lira. -¿Qué he hecho para ser merecedora de un premio de parte de tan honorables personas?

-No hace falta que te dirijas a nosotras de esa forma. –intervino Marina con más calma que normalmente. –Míranos, somos humanos, sentimos, pensamos, amamos, todo igual que tú.

-No queremos ningún trato diferente. –agregó Anaís.

-Pero, yo aún no entiendo. –dijo Lira tímidamente, aunque ya sin bajar la mirada.

Las tres chicas dejaron que uno de los genios fuera quien le explicara las cosas.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas tienen escrito su destino de luchar por Céfiro. –explicó Ceres. –Aunque en el caso de estas tres, ellas probaron que aún sin llevar el título en su corazón permanece el deseo de luchar por nuestro planeta, probándose así como merecedoras del título de Guardianas Eternas. Y el nuevo título que les han dado los habitantes de éste mundo…el de Ángeles de Céfiro.

Las tres amigas voltearon a verse en silencio, no estaban enteradas de ese nuevo título, aunque les agradaba bastante, y les quedaba bien con las alas que lucían en la espalda.

-Sin embargo tú eres diferente. –agregó Windom. –Pues habiendo nacido como cualquier hija de Céfiro, fue tu voluntad tomar las armas y luchar cuando éste mundo más lo necesitó. Respondiste a un llamado que jamás recibiste directamente, sin miedo a lo que esa decisión pudiera traerte como resultado.

-Eso no es verdad. –dijo Lira con el mayor respeto posible. –Es cierto que me convertí en Guerrera por mi voluntad, impulsada por el recuerdo de aquellas tres jóvenes que salvaron mi vida años atrás. Pero no es cierto que no tuviera miedo, siempre lo he tenido, mucho, pero de alguna forma siempre sentí que prefería mil veces morir luchando por mi mundo y la gente que lo habita, que escondida en una casa lamentándome por morir joven.

-Una sabia respuesta has dado sin duda. –dijo Rayearth. –Has demostrado ser una guerrera honesta, pura, sin soberbia ni deseos de obtener ganancias personales. Eso es muy loable. Y es la razón por la que has sido llamada aquí.

-Yo sólo cumplí con lo que creí era mi deber como Cefiriana. –dijo Lira humildemente. –Y agradezco de corazón que piensen que sólo por eso merezco alguna clase de recompensa, cualquiera que ésta sea.

Lucy sonrió mientras escuchaba a Lira, desde que la vio la primera vez supo que era una niña muy especial, con un corazón de oro, voluntad de hierro y un gran destino por delante. Y ahora ese destino las volvía a unir. En verdad que qué vueltas daba la vida.

-Lira. –declaró Lucy seriamente. –Yo te nombro desde éste día en adelante como Dama Lira, la Valkiria, un título que ha de traer honor a ti y a toda tu descendencia mientras éstos muestren el mismo valor y entrega que has demostrado tú ante nosotros.

-Me siento muy honrada. –dijo Lira con una ligera inclinación.

Y entonces las ropas de la chica cambiaron, llevaba ahora un vestido de un color crema cruzado sobre el hombro derecho y con una manga triangular ¾ translúcida (el hombro izquierdo descubierto), un listón amarillo pálido hacia las veces de cinto, del lado derecho le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, y tenía una caída en triángulo haciendo que del lado izquierdo le llegara hasta un poco arriba del tobillo, cubriendo sus pies estaban lo que parecían zapatillas de tela del mismo tono del cinto y su cabello estaba sujeto en dos 'cebollas' una a cada lado de la cabeza con listones igualmente amarillos y mechones cayendo; una tiara de escudo con un cristal en la frente completaba el atuendo. Además en su muñeca izquierda un brazalete de lo que parecía una aleación entre oro, plata y bronce, cuyo símbolo era una estrella de seis picos.

Lucy sonrió, satisfecha con lo que habían logrado.

-Desde hoy posees el poder del calor y energía, el poder de la vida y el crecimiento. –le informó Anaís. –Todo aquello que tú toques con cariño será infundido con esa energía y crecerá, más si tus sentimientos son opuestos al cariño podrá decaer igualmente. Más no llegará a morir. Ese poder sólo nos corresponde a nosotras.

Lira sonrió ampliamente, parecía muy emocionada por sus nuevos poderes.

-Por último yo te entrego esto. –habló Marina.

La Guardiana del Agua le entregó lo que parecía una esfera de metal, pero al contacto de ésta con Lira de inmediato se transformó en una vara.

-Es tu nueva arma. –le explicó Marina. –Cambiará de tamaño y forma según tus deseos, está formada de una pequeña parte de escudo de cada una de nuestras espadas, lo cual significa que lleva las bendiciones de las tres.

Lira sentía que ya no podía más, tantos regalos la habían dejado sin palabras. Ella esperaba una felicitación, quizá incluso un título, pero jamás todo lo que estaba recibiendo, parecía un sueño, el sueño más grande y maravilloso que jamás hubiera tenido.

-Ya has recibido los tres regalos de las Guardianas Eternas. –anunció Ceres. –Y nosotros como genios podemos ver que cualquier otro regalo que pudiera serte otorgado ya lo posees, pues tienes valor, sabiduría, humildad y un gran sentido de justicia, todo lo que debe poseer una verdadera guerrera.

-Eres un orgullo para Céfiro y la gente que lo habita, Valkiria. –la nombró Windom por su título por primera vez. –Todo el mundo sabrá de tus logros, y los honores que te fueron otorgados, y quizá algún día tu nombre sea una leyenda tan recordada como la de las Guardianas Eternas que te han recompensado.

Lira hizo una leve inclinación de nuevo, no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en éste momento.

-Eso ha sido todo. –anunció Rayearth. –Es hora de que vuelvan a Céfiro, y se preparen para el nuevo amanecer.

-Una nueva vida les espera a las cuatro en Céfiro ahora que han logrado derrotar a Debonair definitivamente. –agregó Ceres.

-Es probable que sus cuerpos permanezcan en la inconciencia por un tiempo, -les informó Windom. -El necesario para reponer las energías físicas y mágicas perdidas en la batalla así como las mentales perdidas al estar en éste plano sagrado.

-Buena suerte en su futuro, y recuerden que siempre que nos necesiten estaremos aquí esperando que pronuncien nuestro nombre. –les recordó Rayearth.

Ésta vez las cuatro jóvenes hicieron una ligera reverencia, y un instante después se desvanecieron de ese plano, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

.---.

Paris, Latis, Guru Clef, Ascot, y el resto de los que se encontraran antes en la Sala del Trono estaban ahora recorriendo los alrededores del castillo, buscando cualquier rastro que les indicara el paradero de las cuatro Guerreras que habían desaparecido.

-Es que ya pasaron 3 horas y… -se quejaba Paris cuando fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Aquí están! –era Caldina la que gritaba.

De inmediato corrieron y encontraron a las cuatro chicas en el suelo, llevando las ropas con las que las vieran antes que diera inicio la última batalla, aunque los brazaletes prevalecían, así como los guantes mágicos.

Ascot pareció extrañarse al ver que Lira también portaba un brazalete y un guante mágico (amarillo), pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, al menos por el momento.

-Están bien. –dijo Guru Clef. –Se desmayaron por falta de energía.

-Hay que llevarlas adentro a que descansen. –opinó Ráfaga.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Latis de inmediato alzó a Lucy en brazos, Paris hizo lo mismo con Anaís, y Guru Clef y Ascot no tardaron en imitarlos con Marina y Lira respectivamente.

Y siendo que no deseaban mandarlas a las habitaciones de invitados en el Ala Este mandaron a Caldina a que les prepara habitaciones a las chicas en el Ala Norte o el Ala Oeste (ya saben quien en qué ala), y mientras tanto ellos las llevarían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Así las chicas descansaron en diferentes cuartos, mientras sus respectivos enamorados velaban sus sueños.

* * *

Notas de la autora 

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? En serio que lo de la Valkiria no estaba planeado, se me ocurrió a la mera hora que Lira se merecía una recompensa especial por pelear por Céfiro aunque no era su responsabilidad. Y sí, ya sé que algunos van a decir que por qué la recompensan tanto si no estuvo en la Batalla Final, pero lo importante es que estuvo en todas las demás, y sin esperar nada a cambio por todos los riesgos que corría. En fin, espero que les agrade lo que hice con ella y no les parezca demasiado exagerado. Ésta historia está llegando a su fin, el siguiente será el capítulo cierre, y les puedo adelantar que habrá bastante romance en él. Por último (y siendo que ya me extendí demasiado en éstas notas), ya sólo me queda preguntar si hay alguien interesado en una secuela para éste fic. Esperaré sus respuestas con ansias.


	9. Despertar

**Capítulo 9. Despertar.**

Lucy fue la primera en despertar. Notó que se encontraba en una cama, que no era la del cuarto de invitados que le habían asignado cuando llegara al castillo con la identidad de Scarlet, semanas atrás. Además, podía sentir otra presencia en el cuarto, la de un cierto espadachín mágico de cabellos negros y ojos azules profundos que se encontraba en el balcón, observando el cielo.

Silenciosamente Lucy se levantó de la cama, aún llevaba puestas las mismas ropas y de su cuello pendía el medallón. Lo único que ella había conservado siempre de su verdadera persona, aún cuando hasta su memoria le había fallado, ese medallón siempre había estado ahí, como un eterno recordatorio de que no estaba sola.

Con mucho cuidado para que él no notara que ella estaba despierta Lucy caminó hasta la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. Ahí pudo ver a su querido Latis recargado en el barandal del balcón, observando el amanecer; y además de eso, por los poderes que ella tenía, pudo sentir también la profunda tristeza, el temor que tenía…de perderla a ella.

-Oh Latis… -murmuró Lucy.

Su voz fue apenas superior a un suspiro, y eso fue suficiente para que él la escuchara y volteara.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ambos fue casi ensordecedor. Ninguno se movió por unos momentos que parecieron eternos hasta que…

De pronto Lucy sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, era casi como si flotara, casi como cuando era un ángel, excepto que Latis era quien la estaba sosteniendo, girando con ella en brazos.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así. –le repetía él una y otra vez. –Te amo demasiado, no quiero volver a sentir que te pierdo.

-No lo haré. –le prometió Lucy. –Creo que lo que ha pasado en el último año ha sido bastante difícil, pero es la máxima prueba de que nuestro amor puede superarlo todo.

-Sí. –asintió Latis. –Pero aún así creo que me sentiría más seguro si supiera que estás a mi lado, siempre.

-No me volveré a ir. –le aseguró Lucy. –Fue una promesa que hicimos hace dos años¿recuerdas? Es cierto que nos tardamos un poco más en cumplirla de lo que habíamos planeado pero…

-¿Llamas un poco más a un año de creerlas muertas?

-Tienes razón. Sé que fue difícil, ustedes no fueron los únicos que sufrieron. Pero al menos ahora sabemos que podremos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

-¿Para siempre?

-Sí, te lo prometo Latis, para siempre.

-Esa es una promesa a la que te voy a sujetar Lucy.

Lucy sólo rió. Pero su risa no duró mucho, pues fue interrumpida por una boca cubriendo la suya, la de Latis. Lucy sólo pudo sonreír en el beso a la vez que lo correspondía con todo el sentimiento de su corazón.

.---.

Cuando Anaís despertó descubrió, al igual que Lucy, que se encontraba en una cama que no era en la que había dormido las últimas semanas; aunque debía admitir que tampoco le era del todo desconocida, ya una vez antes había estado ahí, en la recámara del príncipe de Céfiro, del amor de su vida…

-¿Paris? –preguntó Anaís abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Al mirar a su lado pudo notar los ojos miel que la observaban atentamente, ahí estaba Paris, sentado en una orilla de la cama, sosteniendo su mano suavemente.

-Hola ángel mío. –saludó Paris pasando su mano libre por unos mechones del cabello de Anaís, despejándole el rostro.

-¿Estoy soñando? –preguntó Anaís aún sin enderezarse.

-No Anaís, no estás soñando. –le respondió él remarcando su nombre con dulzura. –Esto es real, vencieron a Debonair, salvaron Céfiro, otra vez, y ahora yo te estoy cuidando a ti.

-Todo es tan extraño, casi como si hubiera estado viendo todo a través de los ojos de otra persona… -murmuró Anaís, parecía estar tratando de comprender las cosas.

-Quizá a través de los ojos de Ania. –le dijo Paris.

Y fue como si en ese momento Anaís terminara de despertar y su mente se aclarara, lo entendió todo.

-Es cierto. –asintió ella comprendiendo. –La Torre de Tokio, la explosión, el Bosque del Silencio, yo tenía amnesia.

-¿Amnesia? –preguntó Paris.

-No podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido. –le explicó Anaís. –Era como si toda mi vida se hubiera borrado de mi mente. De alguna manera me quedé convencida que había vivido siempre ahí, conocía el bosque bastante bien, me hice de un hogar y un estilo de vida, y estuve viviendo así hasta que los monstruos comenzaron a aparecer. Por alguna razón sentí que tenía que actuar, que no podía quedarme simplemente mirando las cosas; así que hice mi arco, mis flechas, y me lancé a cazar a los monstruos que aparecían en el Bosque del Silencio.

-Y así fue como te conocí, o te volví a conocer. –dijo Paris. –No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta desde un principio quien eras tú.

-Eso fue porque no debías. –le dijo Anaís con calma.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todo era una prueba; o al menos eso fue lo que nos explicaron los genios. Una prueba para ver si lucharíamos igual por Céfiro aún sin llevar el título de Guerreras Mágicas.

-Y lo hicieron.

-Sí. Creo que las tres pensamos igual que no podíamos dejar que Céfiro se destruyera, no si nosotras podíamos hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Y lo hicieron.

-Ajá. Aunque además esta prueba trajo otro resultado no esperado.

-¿Lira?

-Exacto. Ni siquiera los genios esperaban que alguien más actuara de la misma manera que lo hicimos nosotras, peleando por Céfiro sin dudarlo, aún arriesgando su propia vida. Eso era más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido esperar.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Creo que Lucy siempre supo que Lira era capaz de hacer algo así; después de todo y si lo miras en cierto modo ambas son muy parecidas, casi como hermanas.

Paris tenía que admitirse que tenía razón.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó por unos momentos.

Anaís se enderezó en la cama y se empezó a estirar, por lo entumida que estaba era obvio que llevaba un buen rato dormida, algo que debía haberse imaginado en realidad.

-¿Volverán a Mundo Místico? –la voz de Paris sonaba vacilante, casi temerosa al hacer esa pregunta.

-No. –respondió Anaís sin titubear.

Paris sintió como Anaís lo tomaba del mentón y le giraba el rostro para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

-Mi hogar está aquí, contigo. –le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa.

Paris no necesitó más, atrajo a Anaís hacia sí y de inmediato la besó.

.---.

Cuando Lira despertó estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico ya que notó que no se encontraba en el cuarto que le había sido asignado y definitivamente no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Tranquila. –escuchó una voz a su izquierda. –Estás a salvo.

Por alguna razón Lira notó que la voz tuvo un efecto relajante en ella, y aunque aún no sabía donde estaba realmente ya no se sentía nerviosa ni asustada.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó la misma voz a Lira.

Era una voz masculina, y fue entonces que ella la reconoció.

-Joven Ascot… -murmuró ella.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes Lira, llámame sólo Ascot. –le dijo el convocador de criaturas con una sonrisa. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –respondió Lira finalmente. –Me siento algo desubicada, y entumida, pero fuera de eso estoy de maravilla.

-Te puedo ayudar a ubicarte diciéndote que estás en mi habitación. –le dijo Ascot. –Te traje aquí después de que las encontramos a ti y a las otras chicas inconscientes afuera del castillo; me pareció que aquí me sería más fácil cuidarte que en el cuarto de huéspedes. Y lo de entumida puede deberse quizá al hecho de que pasaste un día entero inconsciente.

-Oh, siento mucho las molestias ocasionadas. –dijo Lira de inmediato poniéndose de pie.

Casi de inmediato Lira se arrepintió de lo que había hecho con el fuerte mareo que asaltó sus sentidos.

-No fue molestia alguna. –le aseguró Ascot al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y la ayudaba a volver a sentarse. –Era lo menos que podía hacer. Todos en Céfiro les debemos mucho a ustedes cuatro.

-No, a mí no. –Lira negó fervientemente. –Yo no soy una Guerrera Mágica, no merezco los mismos honores que ellas.

-Me atrevo a diferir con esa creencia. –le dijo Ascot con calma. –Y por lo que puedo ver no soy el único.

Lira notó que él estaba señalando el guante en la mesita a un lado y el brazalete que aún llevaba puesto.

-No soy precisamente un experto en el asunto, pero estoy segura que no es casualidad que se te haya otorgado eso. –le dijo Ascot. –Además de que cuando te desvaneciste de la Sala del Trono, tu presencia desapareció por completo de la faz de Céfiro, igual que la de ellas tres, la única posible explicación para esto es que hubieran viajado a otro mundo o a otro plano; y yo creo que fue lo segundo.

-Así fue. –asintió Lira finalmente. –Me llevaron al Plano Sagrado.

-¿Qué? –Ascot mostraba una expresión de genuino shock ante esa respuesta. –Pero ese lugar es donde…

-Donde sólo aquellos cuyas almas están juradas a Céfiro, como el Pilar o las Guerreras Mágicas, tienen acceso. –finalizó Lira por él. –Donde 'duermen' los tres genios esperando el llamado de las guerreras.

-Es increíble. –dijo Ascot sin reducir su asombro. –Se te dio el honor más grande que puede tener un habitante de Céfiro.

-Y la verdad es que aún no estoy segura si lo merezco. –dijo Lira.

-Vamos, no seas tan insegura, claro que lo mereces. –le aseguró él. –No cualquiera se lanza a la batalla contra monstruos sólo por el bien de otros y poniendo su propia vida en la línea más veces de las que se pueden contar.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas lo hacen, todos los guerreros en Céfiro lo hacen.

-Ahí es donde estás en un error, que probablemente fue el objetivo de todo lo que sucedió. Las Guerreras Mágicas y los guerreros lo hacen, pues ese es su deber, ya sea porque lo hayan escogido en un principio o simplemente fue su destino; no pueden arrepentirse a la larga, no pueden echarse para atrás. Sin embargo tú, sin tener obligación alguna, te lanzaste a la batalla, igual que hicieron ellas. Si mis suposiciones son correctas fue por eso que decidieron darte tales honores, y coincido en que los mereces.

Lira ya no dijo nada, estaba algo apenada con tantos halagos.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al comedor? –propuso Ascot. –Ya es casi la hora de la comida, debes estar hambrienta.

Lira tenía que admitir que así era, se limitó a asentir.

Ascot se levantó y ayudó a Lira a ponerse en pie, pero por accidente ella dio un paso en falso y se resbaló, en el intento Ascot de evitar que ella cayera al suelo terminó sujetándola entre sus brazos, en un profundo abrazo.

Lira se sonrojó aún más con ese hecho; mientras que Ascot no pudo evitar sonreír.

.---.

Marina se levantó con lentitud de la cama en que había estado descansando para ahorrarse cualquier posible mareo. Cuando no sintió que hubiera inconveniente finalmente se puso en pie. No reconocía la recámara donde se encontraba, pero aún llevaba la misma ropa que antes de la pelea, y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Discretamente Marina salió de la recámara donde estaba y volvió hasta el ala de invitados, desde que recuperara sus recuerdos ya no le extrañaba el poder ubicarse en el castillo. Una vez en el que fuera su cuarto las últimas semanas tomó un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, vaporoso y de tirantes gruesos que combinaba diversos tonos claros de azul.

Mientras Marina se bañaba no podía evitar rememorar lo sucedido en los últimos dos meses desde que llegara al castillo con la identidad de Nerissa, y en el transcurso de todo el año en que ella llevara vida de Cefiriana.

'Me pregunto qué deberé hacer ahora…' pensaba Marina. 'Quedarme aquí, volver a la casa en la playa o…a la Tierra…'

Marina salió finalmente de la ducha, se vistió; y después, como no tenía algo que hacer decidió vagar por un rato por los pasillos. No iba a buscar a Anaía y Lucy porque estaba no estaba segura si ya habrían despertado, y si así había sido seguramente iban a querer estar con sus respectivos amores, y ella no quería interrumpirlas.

Después de un rato caminando llegó hasta las puertas del Salón del Trono, no estaba muy segura como había llegado ahí, era como si inconscientemente sus pies la hubieran guiado hasta ese lugar.

Aún podía ella recordar lo sucedido el día previo, justo antes de la batalla, la manera tan violenta en que había ingresado en esa misma sala, con toda la intención de reclamarle al hechicero que liberara a su amiga, 'Scarlet'; y sin embargo no había llegado a decirle nada de eso, su atención se había visto distraída con la manera en que Guru Clef la había mirado, y después el comentario que había hecho acerca del anillo.

Al pensar en ese Marina frotó involuntariamente el anillo que aún llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Aún y cuando había olvidado todo, incluso que era una Guerrera Mágica, de Mundo Místico, hasta que su verdadero nombre era Marina; nunca había podido olvidar lo importante que era ese anillo, que aunque no podía precisar quien se lo había dado, sabía que tenía un significado muy importante para ella.

Ese anillo siempre significaría algo muy importante para ella, no por su valor material, sino por su valor sentimental, por el hecho de quien se lo había dado.

'Me pregunto qué pensará él de haberme dado este anillo…' se dijo Marina pensativa.

-Clef… -no pudo evitar suspirar en voz alta.

-¿Marina? –escuchó una voz preguntar a un lado.

Marina giró bruscamente y lo pudo ver; ahí, a apenas un par de metros de ella se encontraba él, el mismo hechicero en quien no podía dejar de pensar ni un momento: Clef.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente Marina hizo lo que le pareció era lo más prudente en ese momento, una ligera caravana al hechicero y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera… -la llamó Clef, su voz casi directamente en el oído de ella.

Y sin embargo no fue la voz de él lo que la detuvo realmente, sino la mano del hechicero, sujetando la muñeca de ella, con firmeza pero a la vez delicadeza.

-No te vayas…por favor… -pidió Clef directamente detrás de ella, su voz apenas superior a un suspiro, y aún así el tono de súplica era evidente. –No me dejes otra vez…

Había algo en su manera de hablar, en la manera en que le tomaba la mano, en la manera en que su aliento parecía hacerle cosquillas a Marina en el cuello, se sentía como hipnotizada. Era como si se estuviera perdiendo en la profundidad de todos sus sentimientos, lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, excepto que ahora no hacía falta eso, ahora tan sólo el tenerlo cerca le provocaba esas mariposas en el estómago, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, la respiración entrecortada, la aceleración en el latir de su corazón…no cabía duda alguna, ella amaba a ese hechicero más que a su propia vida.

-Clef… -murmuró Marina girándose lentamente.

Ella no sabía qué decirle, sólo deseaba que de alguna manera con sólo verla a los ojos él entendiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ella.

Y al parecer así fue porque en ese preciso momento Clef le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, la espalda con otro, atrayéndola contra sí; Marina quedó con una mano en la nuca de él, la segunda recargada en su pecho.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos que duró por unos momentos, sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo, sino más un silencio como de ensoñación, un momento para detenerse a imaginar, el futuro más maravilloso que alguien puede desear.

-Clef…yo… -Marina sabía que tenía que decirlo, tenía que expresar lo que sentía, pero no lograba pronunciar las palabras.

-Te amo Marina… -murmuró el hechicero al mismo tiempo.

La Guerrera del agua sólo encontró una manera de responder a eso, se paró de puntas y rozó los labios de Clef con los suyos, era un beso breve, vacilante.

Pero Guru Clef no iba a permitir vacilaciones, no cuando finalmente tenía la chica de ojos como el mar donde la quería, en sus brazos; apretándola aún más hacia el cuerpo de él Guru Clef capturó los labios de ella en un beso largo y tierno, que ella no tardó en responder. El resultado fue obvio: la más increíble demostración de sentimientos, de su gran amor.

.---.

Las cuatro chicas y sus respectivas parejas se reunieron un rato después en el Comedor; donde se encontraron con Presea, Caldina y Ráfaga, que ya los esperaban.

-¡Mis niñas! –exclamó Caldina, de inmediato corriendo a abrazarlas.

-Eh…Caldina…no podemos respirar… -murmuró Marina en voz baja.

Caldina de inmediato las soltó al tiempo que dejó salir una risita nerviosa.

Lo que realmente dejó a todos sorprendidos fue cuando Ráfaga fue a arrodillarse frente a Lucy, quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Ráfaga… -murmuró Lucy en shock. -¿Por qué…?

-He cometido la mayor falta posible. –dijo Ráfaga sin alzar la vista. –He dudado de vos, mi lady. Eso es algo imperdonable.

-No, no lo hiciste. –respondió Lucy con resolución.

-¿Perdón? –incluso Ráfaga estaba confundido, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-No dudaste de mí Ráfaga. –le dijo Lucy con convicción. –Dudaste de Scarlet.

-Pero tú eres Scarlet, o eras. –le recordó Caldina.

-Pero eso ustedes no lo sabían hasta el día de ayer. –puntualizó Lucy. –Igual que yo no sabía que mi verdadero nombre era Lucy Shidou, era una Guerrera Mágica y el Pilar de Céfiro; y que Marina y Anaís tampoco recordaban quienes eran. –hizo una pausa. –Ráfaga no dudó de mí, él dudó de una muchacha a quien no conocía más que por el título que le daban los cefirianos de 'Guerrera Suicida', aún cuando su nombre 'real' era Scarlet. Él habló y actuó pensando en el bienestar de una persona que sí conocía, que era el Príncipe Paris; es por eso por lo que más que molestarme sus actos me parecen de lo más lógicos en la situación que se presentó. Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Los demás parecieron entender de lo que hablaba.

-Ahora levántate por favor Ráfaga. –le dijo Lucy. –Quiero que sepas que sin importar los títulos y lo que pueda pasar siempre serás un gran amigo. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

Ráfaga asintió.

Al ver a Lucy ahí frente a ellos vieron en verdad a su Dama, aún ataviada con un sencillo vestido rosa, el cabello algo revuelto por andar corriendo por los pasillos y el hecho de que no llevaba la corona, nadie se atrevería a dudar que ella era el Pilar de Céfiro.

-Si no recordabas¿Cómo fue que recuperaste la corona entonces? –preguntó Ascot picado de la curiosidad.

-Sabes, -comentó Lucy. –Esa es una buena pregunta, aunque no estoy del todo segura de la respuesta. Me supongo que una parte de mí sí sabía quien era yo, los poderes que me habían sido concedidos, lo que necesitaba hacer para salvar Céfiro y lo hice, aún cuando no fui del todo consciente de ello.

-Es como aquel día que desapareciste. –observó Lira. –Cuando te encontré en aquel árbol, aferrada al medallón y dijiste que no podías dejar de llorar.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, en especial de Latis.

-¿No podías dejar de llorar? –preguntó el espadachín mágico.

-Fue igual que el día de ayer, cuando me encontraste en la cama llorando. –le dijo Lucy. –Mi poder como el pilar estaba activo, lo cual significa que yo aún sentía el dolor, el miedo de todas las personas; pero al no estar consciente de ello no sabía que hacer. Sentía que la gente me estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos, y yo no sabía que hacer para ayudarlos. Eso me ponía muy mal emocionalmente. –suspiró. –A decir verdad eso fue lo que llevó a ser la 'Guerrera Suicida', el sentir las súplicas de la gente por ayuda, empecé a responder a ellas de la manera que mejor se me ocurrió, y así acabé lanzándome a batallas que parecían ser inútiles; pero esos mismos sentimientos me daban fuerzas para seguir, para ganar. Además, cuando la gente me felicitaba, aunque fuera por unos momentos, los gritos y las súplicas en mi cabeza se acallaban; era como si por un rato la gente quedara satisfecha.

-Pues parece que todo salió bien al final. –comentó Presea.

-Claro que salió bien. –dijo Paris. –No estaríamos aquí si no hubiera salido bien.

El resto tuvo que admitirse que tenía razón.

Así pues el grupo se dispuso a comer. Después tendrían tiempo para platicar, enterarse de lo que habían hecho las chicas durante esos meses antes de llegar al castillo; y para ellas de enterarse lo que habían hecho sus amigos.

También habían planeado para el día siguiente una celebración, que todo Céfiro supiera que ellas habían vuelto para quedarse definitivamente.

Definitivamente todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese día…

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Por fin conseguí terminar de escribir éste capítulo. En verdad que me costó trabajo, pues cuando lo empecé no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escribir. Sabía que quería romance con todas las parejas, pero no sabía como conseguirlo, espero al final haberlo logrado. En el siguiente capítulo todavía habrá algo más de romance y un desenlace definitivo a todas las situaciones planteadas.

Después de mucho pensarlo he decidido no escribir una secuela para ésta historia, ya tengo otras secuelas prometidas que aún no escribo, no quiero prometer más cosas que no pueda cumplir. Así que el siguiente será ya el última capi de éste fanfic. Espero lo disfruten.


	10. Una Nueva Generación

**Capítulo 10. Una Nueva Generación. **

Bajo un cielo azul despejado, el viento fresco soplaba con suavidad, agitando las ramas de los árboles, los vestidos y cabellos de aquellos que se hallaban reunidos en ese momento en la terraza más alta del Palacio de Céfiro.

-¿Están seguras de esto? –preguntó Guru Clef dudoso.

-Sí. –Contestó Marina con firmeza.

-No es una decisión fácil de tomar. –admitió Anaís. –Pero las tres lo estuvimos pensando mucho y creemos que es lo mejor.

-Por mucho que nos duela. –agregó Lucy. –Ellos merecen la oportunidad de seguir con sus vidas, sin preocupaciones, sin recuerdos que los entristezcan.

-Nosotras siempre vamos a recordar, aunque ellos no lo hagan. –agregó Marina. –Esta vez nos tendremos que conformar con eso.

Y era que después de mucho hablarlo las tres chicas habían decidido que la manera más efectiva de continuar sus vidas en Céfiro sin que sus familias y amigos en Mundo Místico se preocuparan por ellos…era que aquellas personas no las recordaran más.

Entre las tres tenían suficiente poder para lograrlo, sólo hacía falta pronunciar un pequeño conjuro, y sin más todo recuerdo y rastro de Marina Ryuuzaki, Anaís Hououji y Lucy Shidou desaparecería para siempre de Mundo Místico; sería como si ellas tres nunca hubieran existido en ese mundo. Y por mucho que les pudiera doler, sabían que era lo mejor; era la única manera de asegurarse que sus familias y amigos seguirían adelante sin preocuparse por ellas, y eso las hacía felices.

Guru Clef, Paris, Latis, Ascot, Lira, Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea permanecían en una orilla de la terraza, mientras las chicas en el centro se preparaban para lo que se disponían a hacer.

-Guru Clef, Ascot, por favor. –llamó Lucy.

Los dos hechiceros asintieron y sin más hicieron un movimiento con la mano, creando al instante una imagen flotante frente a las tres chicas, una imagen que les mostraba lo que ellas quisieran ver de Mundo Místico.

Casi al instante la imagen frente a ellas se dividió en tercios, cada uno mostrando a una de las familias de las chicas, en ese momento en sus respectivas casas, desayunando.

-Es hora chicas… –dijo Lucy.

Las otras dos asintieron.

Fue casi como un efecto instantáneo, las tres de inmediato quedaron envueltas en poderes y se transformaron a sus atuendos elegantes como Pilar y Guardianas Eternas de Céfiro.

-Hechizo del Mar, los sueños escondidos; yo, la Cómplice del Mar, Hija de Ceres te llamo. Concédeme el poder… ¡El anhelo de Céfiro! –inició Marina con firmeza, los brazos extendidos a los lados. .

-Encanto del Cielo, la sublime sabiduría; yo, la Hermana del Viento, Protegida de Windom te imploro. Concédeme el poder... ¡La razón de Céfiro! –prosiguió Anaís con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

-Magia de la Corona, el poder espiritual; yo, la Aliada del Fuego, Elegida de Rayearth te clamo. Concédeme el poder... ¡La voluntad de Céfiro! –agregó Lucy con las manos unidas.

Haces de luz de los respectivos colores envolvieron a las chicas.

-Nosotras que fuimos elegidas como Guerreras Mágicas, -empezaron a recitar las tres a una voz. –Que con esfuerzo ganamos el título de Guardianas Eternas, a quienes este pueblo ha nombrado los Ángeles de Céfiro. Estamos hoy aquí de pie llamando a los dones que nos fueron concedidos, para llevar paz a los corazones de aquellos que nos conocieron en otro mundo, para que ya no nos extrañen más, que sus mentes y corazones ya no sufran por nuestra ausencia, que puedan seguir con sus vidas sin mirar atrás.

Por un momento no sucedió nada, hasta que de pronto una voz pareció retumbar en el lugar, una voz que era en realidad la combinación de tres que venían de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno, tres voces que todos conocían a la perfección.

-¿Es eso lo que realmente desean Ángeles? –preguntaron los Genios.

-Sí. –asintieron las tres sin dudar.

-Aunque nos duela saber que todos aquellos que alguna vez conocimos no nos recordarán nos queda el consuelo de que serán felices. –dijo Anaís con convicción, aunque eso no fue suficiente para evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro.

-¿Y serán felices ustedes? –preguntaron los genios.

De nuevo las chicas asintieron, ésta vez con más seguridad que antes.

-Sin duda. –fue Lucy quien contestó en voz alta. –Pues no estamos solas, tenemos amigos aquí en Céfiro, una segunda familia, y a aquellos que amamos con toda nuestra alma.

-Entonces que lo que ustedes desean se cumpla. –declararon los genios con seriedad. –Que se borre todo rastro de su existencia en Mundo Místico y que sean felices aquí en Céfiro, desde hoy, su mundo.

Hubo un breve resplandor de luz y un momento después pequeños detalles cambiaron en las escenas que mostraban a las familias de las chicas, pues cualquier foto o imagen y objeto que pudiera hacer referencia a ellas desapareció. Su deseo se había cumplido, toda huella de ellas en su mundo natal había desaparecido.

Y prácticamente al mismo tiempo otro breve brillo desvaneció los elegantes atuendos de las chicas para devolverles lo que vistieron antes, los sencillos pero igualmente hermosos vestidos que les hiciera Caldina recientemente.

-Ya está hecho. –declaró Anaís con un suspiro de melancolía.

-Es el final. –murmuró Marina en voz baja, aunque era obvio que no se arrepentía de ello.

-El final de nuestro vida en Mundo Místico, sí. –asintió Lucy. –Pero el inicio de toda una nueva vida aquí en Céfiro. Una vida que inicia hoy.

Y así fue como esa mañana, exactamente dos años después de que hicieran aquella gran promesa de ir a vivir a Céfiro, un año después de aquel trágico accidente que hizo que se les creyera muertas por tanto tiempo; tres chicas de Mundo Místico abrieron sus brazos a la nueva vida que se extendía frente a ellas, una vida que seguramente estaría llena de peligros y dificultades, pero también de aventuras, felicidad y de amor…

.---.---.---.

Y el tiempo pasó, un día tras otro, días que se convirtieron en semanas, y éstos en meses, y éstos en años. Hasta un día muy especial…

El ambiente era de celebración, igual que cada año ese día era el 'Festival de los Ángeles', una fiesta que los cefirianos habían creado para recordar lo sucedido tras la derrota de Debonair, cuando blancas alas habían surgido de las espaldas de las tres Ex-Guerreras Mágicas y éstas habían sobrevolado todo Céfiro, sanando la tierra con sus poderes; era un recuerdo a aquel título que el pueblo les diera ese día, el de Ángeles de Céfiro. Y parte de esa celebración incluía que las tres volvieran a abrir sus alas y con éstas recorrieran los cielos de ese mundo que llevara años siendo su hogar para, igual que ese día, dejar caer sus dones sobre la tierra a sus pies.

Pero aún antes que las tres mujeres hicieran su aparición ya la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. En una tarima se encontraban varias bailarinas, algunas cefirianas, otras llegadas de Cizeta, pero la que más sobresalía era una chica que pese a ser morena tenía ojos lilas y el cabello largo de un rosa muy pálido, casi rubio; lucía un corpiño y una minifalda moradas y parecía divertirse mucho al moverse al compás de la música, siempre llevando en sus manos unos velos rosas.

Varios hombres jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos soldados, observaban embelezados el bello danzar de las chicas, ninguno podía evitar sentirse hechizados por los movimientos de ellas. Incluso alguno que otro se atrevía a piropear a alguna, o incluso osaban invitarlas a cenar, aunque todos sabían que había una chica con la que no podían meterse, la de ojos lilas. Y el continuo recordatorio estaba en la forma del muchacho uniformado al igual que ellos, alto de tez morena, cabellos rubios y mirada ceñuda, esa mirada del mismo color que la chica que bailaba con los velos.

Y si la presencia de ese muchacho no era suficiente, otro más a su lado debía serlo, de igual estatura pero tez más clara, cabello castaño oscuro con tonalidades verdes y mirada oliva, ataviado con un sencillo traje café, él parecía ser el único autorizado a dejarse hipnotizar por la danza de la singular bailarina.

A cierta distancia de las bailarinas y los soldados un chico de cabello castaño y ojos que parecían mezclar el verde y el marrón, vestido con ropas de un café muy claro, se dedicaba a entrenar a los niños que habían asistido al festival, mostrándole todos los diversos trucos hechos por los seres que lo rodeaban, criaturas muy diferentes, tantos que algunos podrían incluso considerar monstruos, pero para el eran sus amigos, para él y para una pequeñita con sus mismas características y ataviada con un vestido amarillo, que se encontraba en ese momento montada en lo que parecía ser un hipogrifo.

Entonces a los dos chicos, que al parecer eran hermanos se acercó otra muchacha, un poco más joven que el chico, ella era de ojos turquesas y cabellos lila-azulados largos, con un fleco en un tono tan claro que casi parecía blanco, vestida con una blusa y falda en diversos tonos de morado; corrió a colgarse del cuello del chico, que la saludó con cariño. Mientras que la escena era observada por quien parecía una versión masculina de esa última chica, excepto que con el cabello corto y vistiendo una elegante túnica en morado.

Justo cuando parecía que el chico iba a intervenir para separar a quien seguramente era su melliza y al otro chico llegó una niña más, ésta de ojos carmín y largos cabellos negros con reflejos rojos sujetos en dos coletas altas, ataviada con un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes rosa. Su sola presencia parecía ser suficiente para calmar al chico.

Al mismo tiempo, una joven pareja descansaba abrazados, recargados en un árbol en el centro del área de la fiesta. Él era el más alto, de cabello rojo tan oscuro que casi era negro y ojos de un azul profundo, vestido de pantalón negro y camisa roja. Ella media cabeza más baja, de resplandecientes ojos ambarinos y cabello ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros y era de un castaño tan claro que casi era rubio, lucía un vestido verde mar y zapatillas beige. Ellos dos parecían ser los más tranquilos, dedicados únicamente a observar la escena.

Mientras tanto, sin ellos siquiera sospecharlo, un grupo de personas podía observarlo todo desde entre las cortinas de una de las habitaciones del castillo, personas que parecían estar satisfechas con la escena que contemplaban, como si al ver aquello todos sus sueños fueran cumplidos, y quizá así era.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando pudieron escuchar todos los presentes un silbato, era la señal, el festival acaba de dar inicio oficialmente.

Justo después de la señal las puertas de la terraza se abrieron, permitiendo que todos los asistentes vieran las salir a las tres mujeres que esperaban ver cada año, aquellas que les devolvieran la paz y la esperanza tantas veces y que habían renunciado a su propio mundo por compartir la vida de los demás cefirianos. Las Guardianas Eternas.

Las tres elevaron el vuelo, y sin más empezaron a recorrer el cielo cefiriano, repartiendo sus dones como hacían cada año desde hacía más de una década.

Mientras que desde el suelo la Valkiria y los dos Hechiceros hacían lo mismo, ayudando a esa celebración que todos disfrutaban tanto.

.---.

Tras el vuelo y varias danzas y canciones se declaró que era hora del banquete real. Al instante mesas y sillas aparecieron en los jardines donde la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo, la principal de ellas destinada a aquellos que habitaban el castillo.

La mesa la encabezaba el Rey de Céfiro, Paris, y a su derecha su esposa Anaís, Reina de Céfiro y Ex-Guerrera Mágica del viento. Les seguía la hija de ambos: Ania Esmeralda, una chica capaz de mostrar tanta autoridad como su padre, el dulce carácter de su madre y algunos aseguraban que el mismo corazón de oro de la tía que nunca conociera, aquella a quien le debía el segundo nombre, era la próxima reina de Céfiro.

Los siguientes en la mesa eran el Espadachín Mágico Latis y su esposa Lucy, el Pilar de Céfiro y Ex-Guerrera de Fuego; ambos que solían desempeñar la función de embajadores con autoridades de otros países. Junto a ellos se encontraban los hijos de ellos: el mayor era Zagato, un muchacho idéntico físicamente a su padre excepto en el cabello y unos decían que con el carácter más parecido al tío que jamás había visto, era bien sabido el gran afecto que le profesaba a Ania y nadie dudaba que los padres de ambos aprobarían esa unión; la segunda era Scarlet, una chica que parecía una perfecta mezcla de sus padres, tanto en lo físico como en su carácter.

Les seguían el Máximo Hechicero: Guru Clef con su familia; primero su esposa: Marina, quien también era considerada Hechicera y Ex-Guerrera de Agua, y después sus hijos mellizos: Néstor y Nerissa, ambos habían demostrado un gran potencial como hechiceros desde muy corta edad y además sabían usar la espada, como legado de su madre. Aunque en lo físico eran muy parecidos, su carácter era totalmente opuesto; pues mientras Nerissa era de lo más traviesa y coqueta, Néstor era muy serio y responsable.

Del otro lado se encontraba el Hechicero y Convocador de Criaturas Ascot, junto con su esposa Lira, quien era conocida públicamente como la Valkiria. Sus hijos eran el aprendiz de hechicero: Aarón; y la pequeña Laila, que si bien aún no mostraba ninguna magia en especial ya estaba muy encariñada con las criaturas que lograba convocar su hermano.

A continuación se hallaba el General del Ejército Cefiriano: Ráfaga, y su bella esposa, la Ilusionista Caldina, acompañados por su hijo: Kaleb, un soldado modelo, que era un gran orgullo para su familia, y Kaila, que parecía querer sacarle canas verdes a su padre con cada locura que hacía.

Directamente al lado de Kaila estaba sentado Axel, el novio de la chica e hijo de la Armera y Artesana Presea y el esposo de ésta, el Caballero Dante, quien llegara desde Fárem como diplomático y tras enamorarse de Presea decidiera quedarse definitivamente en Céfiro. Axel era un armero al igual que su madre, aunque nunca se le había visto usar las armas que él mismo creaba. Se rumoraba que la relación de él y la joven Kaila era bastante seria, tanto que pronto estaría pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

.---.

El banquete transcurrió entre pláticas y chistes, y cuando terminó la celebración siguió con más música y baile, entre parejas de enamorados o de amigos. Parejas que aprovechaban ese día tan especial para renovar sus votos de amor eterno, u otras más que sentían que ese día les traería buena suerte para iniciar una nueva relación. Si aquello era cierto o no era difícil saberlo, lo cierto es que esa era una noche definitivamente mágica.

Tras un largo rato sucedió algo que ya algunos esperaban desde hacía tiempo, cuando Axel le pidió a Caldina y Ráfaga la mano de su hija Kaila en matrimonio, los padres aceptaron, conocían bien al chico y a sus padres y sabían que él era el más indicado para cuidar de su joven hija.

Y además de eso hubo otras cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para los presentes, como lo cerca que estaban Ania y Zagato mientras bailaban una canción lenta; o Néstor y Scarlet sentados en unas rocas conversando; o Nerissa riendo con Aarón mientras ambos cuidaban a la pequeña Laila.

Esos momentos de deliciosa felicidad, que los padres de todos ellos disfrutaban tanto, así como disfrutaban observar como sus hijos iban creciendo, madurando y preparando lo que sería su propio futuro, esos niños eran en verdad el orgullo de todos, la nueva generación de Guerreros Cefirianos.

.---.

Y tras largas horas de festejo, cuando ya el sol llevaba horas de haberse ocultado y la luna se alzaba en lo más alto, la música se interrumpió por un momento al tiempo que Paris pedía silencio para pronunciar un brindis.

-Por Céfiro. –declaró él alzando su copa.

-Y por todos los que nos encontramos hoy reunidos aquí. –agregó su esposa.

-Porque la paz prevalezca por muchos años. -agregaron Marina y Guru Clef.

-Y la felicidad también. –se apresuraron a añadir Lucy y Latis.

-Y porque el futuro que viene sea cada vez mejor. –finalizaron Lira y Ascot a la vez con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por Céfiro! –repitieron los asistentes a una voz.

-¡Y nuestros ángeles! –gritó alguno entre la multitud.

-¡Los Ángeles de Céfiro! –exclamaron muchos al mismo tiempo con gran emoción.

**Fin**

Notas finales de la autora 

¡Se acabó! No lo puedo creer. Por fin lo terminé. Francamente no sé si reír, gritar, llorar o todo al mismo tiempo. Francamente no sé si el final me quedó bien, mal o de plano muy colgado. Francamente tenía planeada la ceremonia al principio y la idea de la fiesta donde ellas salieran a volar, pero no sabía que más poner para poder establecer un final, y de pronto se me ocurrió y empecé a poner a los hijos de ellos. Espero no haberlos confundido, al menos no demasiado, y que se haya entendido bien quien es hijo de quienes y pareja de quien. (Yo misma me estaba confundiendo con eso).

Como ya había dicho, no voy a hacer secuela de ésta historia, creo que ya con éste capítulo dejé lo suficientemente claro que pasó con cada uno de los personajes al final. Ahora, no sé si quizá alguno de los que están leyendo esto puedan estar interesados quizá en seguirle a la historia, si les interesa pueden decírmelo, y podríamos hablar; y si no se oponen a lo que yo quise proyectar en ésta historia no creo que haya problema alguno. Me encantaría ver que se le ocurre hacer a alguien más tomando como base mi fanfic. Estoy abierta a propuestas. Si no, pues no, aquí habrá terminado todo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí y me apoyen en futuros fanfics. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron desde el inicio, ¡los adoro!

Ahora, y como dato adicional, para los que estén interesados en leer otro fanfic mío de Guerreras Mágicas, les aviso que a partir del día de hoy se estrena otro fanfic, llamado Elanor; aquí les pongo a continuación un pequeño avance:

_-Y aquí estamos otra vez, -dijo la rubia. _

_-Igual que todos los años, -agregó la ojiazul._

_-Ésta vez si sucederá el milagro. –dijo la pelirroja con decisión._

_-Ay Lucy, -dijo la rubia. –Tú siempre tan confiada. _

_-Anaís, -dijo Lucy. -¿Qué acaso tú no esperas volver a Céfiro?_

_.---._

_-Es el resplandor. –murmuró Anaís emocionada._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la otra chica, comenzó a sentirse mareada._

_De pronto el piso pareció tragárselas._

_.---._

_Y en otro mundo, lleno de volcanes, mares, campos, montañas flotantes, criaturas extrañas, misterio y magia, un mundo mejor conocido como Céfiro. El gran hechicero Guru Clef distinguió en su pantalla a las jóvenes que parecían caer del cielo. _

_-Volvieron, -dijo Guru Clef con una sonrisa. –Fyula, ve por ellas._

_Pero en ese momento notó algo más, no eran tres las chicas que caían, sino cuatro._

_-¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó Guru Clef, mientras su criatura se dirigía a rescatar a las chicas. _

Eso es todo lo que les mostraré por ahora, es un extracto del primer capítulo que podrán leer completo si van a mi profile y buscan ahí "Elanor". Espero que les interese. Gracias.


End file.
